Forbidden Hearts
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Desires. It's been 3 months since Oliver and Lilly last saw each other. Lilly has trouble moving on and once again Oliver doesn't keep in touch. What will happen to the two when they meet up once again? Loliver
1. Never Forgotten

**A/N **Merry Christmas everyone! This is the sequel to Forbidden Desires and its okay if you haven't read that fic lol. Hope you enjoy this fic :D

**Forbidden Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

**Never Forgotten**

Lilly leaned against the railing at her deck, staring out at the beach. It had been three months since she saw the one guy she fell for and she still couldn't get over it. She thought that it would be simple to get over a guy in just three months, but she was wrong.

She did so much with Oliver and he showed her things no one ever shown her before. She felt things no guy ever made her feel and she missed it. It was all something she wanted back, but she couldn't have it anymore.

They both said they weren't going through having a long distance relationship. It would be too hard and they didn't want to be reserved just incase one lost feelings for either of them, but Lilly's just having trouble losing the feeling.

She cared for him too much and it hurt. She just wanted to see him a few more times and she'd be happy, but she knew there was no way to that. He's in Seattle and she's in California, there's nothing they can do to make it work out.

Lilly sighed and dropped her forehead against her forearms which lay on the railing. She looked down and saw the necklace Oliver gave her the time in the airport when she was about to leave for California.

---

_Oliver took the chance and reached into his shirt and pulled the cross pendant necklace he was wearing. He put his hands to the back of his neck and unhooked his necklace. It was a necklace he had since he was a baby and his most prized possession he had. He glanced at Lilly and bit his lip._

"_I want you to have this, to not forget anything that happened here." He said and went behind Lilly to put it on her. He hooked it around her neck then hugged her again._

"_I can't." She said as she put her hand over the pendant. She gazed at Oliver and he shook his head._

"_Have it. I want you to have it."_

---

She shook her head from the memory. Again, she was thinking about Oliver Oken and she had to forget about him. If only there was an easier way to forget someone you really cared for, like a medicine, she'd take it, but she knew it would just be too hard for her.

Oliver continuously called her once she reached California. It was fun and sweet because he was caring for her, but it was slowly going away. He'd call everyday, at least 10 times a day or something, but then it decreased to 5 times a day to once a week or so. It had been 2 weeks since she last talked to him and it pissed her off of course, but she had other ways of forgetting about that.

She'd keep busy with Miley, since she is a busy person, and doing other things to keep her mind off Oliver. It was a painful process, but in the end it really did help her forget about Oliver, even if she didn't want to. She just had to keep it cool so Miley wouldn't know what was wrong with her, hell, Miley didn't even know about her fling with Oliver during the summer, so it was even harder. She promised herself she wouldn't bring up Oliver even if she wanted to. She knew that Miley would make a big deal out of it even if Miley promised not to tell anyone. Miley had the tendency to 'accidentally' slip things out which annoyed her so this is something she _had _to keep to herself.

Lilly sighed. So much things to do in so little time, it's just so weird.

"Just forget about it Lilly." She told herself and shook her head. She put her chin on her forearms and stared out to the beach. "It's been three months since I last saw him… two weeks since he last called… I need to forget about it damn it." She shook her head and stood up.

Then, she felt arms wrap around her with lips pressed against her cheek.

"Hey honey, are you ready to go?" Asked the figure behind her.

Lilly turned her head to meet the sight of Matt Marshal, her on and off boyfriend since her Sophomore year.

"You know you don't need to drop me off in the morning, I have my own car." Lilly forced a smile and turned in his arms to hug him.

"I just want you to school safely you know? I don't even go to that school anymore, but I do care for your safety." He grinned and lightly pecked Lilly on the lips.

Lilly shook her head. "Just leave me for a bit, I'm going to get my things together and I'll meet you down in the car." Lilly kissed his cheek and pushed his arms from her sides to her school bag.

Matt left and Lilly sat down on her bed as she pulled her bag on. She looked over her outfit, a shirt and pants, just what she wanted to wear. Nothing special happening in the day so why dress up you know?

She looked to her lap and bit her lip. She knew she was being unfaithful to Matt because she didn't fully return all the feelings he felt for her, but what else could she do? She hated that she used him just to forget her own feelings for Oliver, but that's how it's supposed to be. She loved him, but not how he loved her, and she blamed Oliver for it.

"Time for school." She got up and walked out of her room to the car.

----

When Lilly got to school, Miley met her in the front and the two walked inside of Seaview High together. Lilly went through the hallways, feeling blunt, as Miley told her about the weekend she had.

She just didn't want to talk to Miley just because she started out the day thinking of Oliver and it usually ruined her day when she started her day that way. If only there was a way to erase everything that happened with Oliver, she'd do it. It was just harder to forget about him, especially with the fact that she lost her virginity to him.

"Arg, Miley, will you slow down a bit?" Lilly asked as she faced Miley who now stared wide-eyed at Lilly.

Miley furrowed her brows. "What's wrong? Fight with Matt?" She asked and Lilly shook her head.

"I'm just a little frustrated at the moment, thanks." Lilly slammed her locker shut and leaned against it. She gazed up at the ceiling and dropped her bag to the ground, next to her feet.

Miley stood next to her and lightly tapped her shoulder. "Lilly, never be frustrated because of Matt. Matt isn't worth it! You two seemed happy when you came to school today." Miley said and Lilly shook her head.

_It's not about Matt! _She screamed in her head and gazed at Miley. "Don't worry, we'll work things out, that's how it's always been."

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Well, you know, there's this guy I saw this morning-" Miley started, but then Lilly started to zone.

She disliked it when Miley talked about new guys in school or hot guys at that. It annoyed her that that's what Miley always talked about. Of course she liked talking about boys, but not now. All it did was remind her of the night she gave practically everything to Oliver, things she'll never get back.

"Lilly, are you listening?" Miley snapped her fingers in front of Lilly's face and she shook her head.

"Huh?" Lilly asked and watched as Miley put her hands to her hips.

"I thought so." Miley said and rolled her eyes to walk away from Lilly.

Lilly sighed and rolled her eyes as she started walking the opposite direction from Miley to her class. It was always like that when Lilly ignored Miley in the morning so she never bothered to say anything afterwards. Miley would blame Matt and it would be alright in the end, it always had been.

---

Lilly waited at her locker, waiting for Miley as Miley took her time in her last class. Lilly didn't like leaving the school without Miley for some reason. It's been like that since middle school, so why stop a tradition now when it could go on for a few more months' right?

"Where is she?" Lilly said and glanced over to the clock, seeing that it was only 3:20. Miley was 20 minutes late.

"Ah, she sucks." Lilly faced her locker and hit her head against it once. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander for a bit.

---

_She could smell the scent of his cologne as she imagined herself wrapped up in his arms. Her head pressed against his shoulders with the sound of his voice just ringing in her head as he whispered good nothings to her. _

_Her throat caught in her throat as she felt his lips just tracing the outline of her ear. She bit her lip as she let her mind go further. She turned her head to gaze up at the brown haired boy and smiled as she watched him open his eyes. _

"_I love you." He whispered and kissed her._

"_Oliver." She softly whispered as she tightly shut her eyes. _

---

She was about to move deeper into her imagination when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, bringing her back into reality. She jerked her head into the direction of the person and found herself staring straight at her boyfriend.

"Matt." She let a sheepish grin and he gave her a worried look.

"Why aren't you out yet? I've been waiting for half an hour." He complained with his brows furrowing.

Lilly sighed and handed her purse over to him. "I'm fine Matt, just wait in the car. I have to talk to Miley for a bit, please?" Lilly pouted as she put her hands on his shoulder.

Matt grinned and pecked Lilly on the cheek. "Fine, but I swear, if it takes a little too long, I'm coming back for you." He winked and gave her a hug before he left.

"Ah." She said and leaned back against the locker.

It was good that Matt was such an understanding boy. If only Oliver was- wait.

She was thinking about Oliver when she already has a boyfriend, again. She was imagining kissing him, again, and she knew it needed to stop. Man, if only she didn't let go like that, she would probably think about that night she gave it all to Oliver.

"Oh man, I must suck being a girlfriend." She furrowed her brows and dropped her head.

It's always about Oliver now! Ah, man, help me. Lilly frowned and crossed her arms.

It must look odd standing in the middle of the hallway like this, but Lilly didn't care. This had been going on for three months and all she needed was a friend to tell, but she couldn't. That's why, after December, she's going to put everything away. All her memories with Oliver will be thrown away, along with the necklace he gave her, and start off January within a new direction. It was her final year in high school and she has to stop thinking about things that will bring her down, but for now, she can tread on it all she wanted to.

"Haha, this is so fun." She sarcastically told herself.

Then, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She, thinking it was Matt, whipped around with an angry look on her face.

"Matt, will you just go to-" She started, but found herself staring into deep brown pools. Her breath caught in her throat as she gaped at the figure before her.

"Hey Lilz." The figure said and walked closer to Lilly. "I'm back." And with that he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oliver?"

**A/N **How'd you like the first chapter? Special thanks to Lauren (acoldsky) for helping me a bit for the beginning of the fic. Anyway, sorry if the first chapter wasn't what you expected lol, it will get better, thanks for reading. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year.


	2. I'm Back

**Chapter 2**

**I'm Back**

Oliver got out of his car and looked at the school he used to go to. It was his first day of school and it was exciting for him, he gets to see everyone he missed and in return, they'll meet a whole new Oliver.

He locked the door to his car and put on his backpack. He cleared his throat and looked at the school.

"Show time." He sighed and took the sunglasses he brought with himself from his bag and put them on.

There were ups and downs of this being his first day of school. One, he was a new student again; two people might not remember him, and three he has to go through introductions all over again. As for the good points, it had to be because he was seeing Lilly again and it has been a long time.

He walked into the school and noticed a familiar looking brunette standing near the entrance of the school. She was staring right at him and he shrugged. He was used to looks like that, but it wasn't the fact that she was staring at him; it was the fact that she looked familiar.

_Who is she, ex girlfriend maybe? _He pondered as he entered the school. He shook his head and headed for the office for his school schedule.

"I hope I have classes with her." He grinned as he walked up to the registration office.

----

Well, Oliver's first day sucked. He had to stay in the office for half the day, stuck with the principal telling him things he already knew of the school, and the policy. It was a boring morning and made it to only his last two last classes, plus lunch of course… He didn't know if he was in any of Lilly's classes, however, he did get to find out that he was in a few classes with people he used to hang out with.

He has yet to see Miley as well. He hasn't seen her in a long time, but has caught up with news about her, or Hannah Montana, from the TV and internet.

Oliver walked around campus, heading for his old locker. He asked to have that locker back and he got it, apparently, no one wanted that locker and it was fine to him. He left a huge mess in it when he moved to Seattle anyway.

While walking there, he passed a girl who was talking to a teacher. When he looked at her, she caught his gaze and smiled at him. She had brown hair, about his height, a little shorter of course, and was a very pretty person. Fit, tall, and beautiful. Maybe she was a friend or something, but it didn't register to him in who it might've been.

"Same girl from this morning. Hmm, why is she looking at me?" He asked himself as he looked away from her and walked ahead.

_I haven't seen Lilly either; maybe she still has her old locker? _He shrugged. He was hoping to see Lilly today, but if she wasn't here then maybe she'd be at home right? It kinda disappointed him, but he had to be happy. At least he's in California now.

While in Seattle, Oliver had been depressed just because of how his relationship with Lilly ended. She was his first and only love and he didn't want to let that go. He never felt so close with a girl before and now that he has, he never wanted to lose the feeling. The only reason why he didn't talk to Lilly was to surprise her with a visit. Of course it was his choice to move here and when he first asked his parents, he said he wanted to graduate with his friends.

His parents didn't allow it, but then when he told the real reason to his mom, which was to be with Lilly, she felt happy. His mom always wanted him to date Lilly and now that she knows how much Oliver liked Lilly, she'd do anything to make him happy. After a long talk with Oliver's dad, Oliver ended up moving back to Malibu, last month of the first semester, to his aunt's house, which was just a block away from his old house.

So much can happen in these months he and Lilly hadn't been together and he's, well, excited only because he gets to see Lilly. Ah, he sounded obsessed, but it's only now when he could only think of Lilly.

He turned into the hallway his old locker was and saw a blonde girl, looking dazed, staring at the other direction. As he walked closer to the girl, he heard her muttering to herself and then he could see half her face.

He gasped and smiled. "Lilly." He whispered and walked up to her, putting her hands on her shoulders.

She turned her body and said, "Matt, will you just go to-" She started, but Oliver ignored that once he saw that she finally realized it wasn't Matt, whoever she meant.

"Hey Lilz." He walked closer to Lilly. "I'm back"

Oliver put his arms around Lilly and held her close to him. That's all he wanted, was just to hold her. He missed this so much, just having her there with him and he always thought this was so girly, but it didn't matter. He could be a girlyboy for all he cared, he's with Lilly now and that's what matters.

----

"Oliver?" Lilly asked with confusion in her voice.

It happened too fast, Oliver's back, but she didn't know why he was back. She never thought she'd see him; she made big deal with forgetting about him as the New Year started and how here he is, hugging her.

She pulled away and looked at him in the eye. He looked, well, happy. He didn't tell her that he was visiting or… back, whatever that meant.

She found herself gazing back into those same big brown eyes she'd looked at so many times during the summer and felt something. She just really missed him and now that he was here with her, she didn't know how to react.

She put her hands on his shoulders and ran her fingers up his neck to cup his cheeks. She suddenly blushed and retracted her hands from his face.

"Sorry, I shouldn't-" Lilly started, but Oliver caught her hands.

"What's wrong? Come on; don't make it like you don't remember me." He smiled and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You're back?" She questioned and Oliver chucked.

"Yes I'm back, is it hard to believe?" He raised his hands to cup her cheeks.

Lilly shrugged. The only thing that ran through her head was that Oliver's back and she didn't know what to do with the Matt problem she has. She knew at that moment that Matt was only on rebound just because she never forgot about Oliver. She still wore Oliver's necklace for goodness sakes and she never bothered to take it off.

Oliver moved close to Lilly's face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I missed you." He replied and Lilly felt her cheeks head up.

"I-I m-missed you too." She stammered.

It just felt weird to say it. It was so sudden and so much was going through her head at the moment; she just wanted to sit down and relax, but right outside the school was her boyfriend waiting for her and that didn't help at all.

Oliver gazed at Lilly's eyes and noticed how uneasy she was feeling. He took a deep breath and placed a hand behind her neck, with his fingers lightly brushing against the sides.

Lilly slightly shivered, but she had to forget about that feeling he was giving her. She had to know why he was here and why he lost contact. She could just leave him or yell at him, but she didn't. She just wanted to know why, just like how it was in Seattle.

"What's wrong?" He questioned as he furrowed his brows.

Lilly took a deep breath. "Why are you here? You didn't call, you didn't tell me anything and you acted like nothing was happening-" Lilly started. She had a whole bunch of questions she wanted to ask, but Oliver pressed a finger against her lips.

"I'll explain later, but for now-" Oliver said, but soon was caught off by someone practically screaming at Lilly.

"Lilly, sorry I'm late I had to talk to Mrs. McCartney about this project I'm doing."

Lilly and Oliver parted and Lilly looked over Oliver's shoulder, seeing Miley walking toward them. Oliver moved to the side and Lilly stared at Miley. She knew Miley was staring at Oliver. She was fine with it; she had a lot worse to think of.

"Oh, well, umm…" Lilly started, she didn't want to say Matt's name in front of Oliver, but as Miley grew closer, she had to say something.

Miley stared at Oliver as she stood in front of them. She gave Lilly a knowing look and grinned. She nodded to Oliver and looked at Lilly. Lilly shrugged and dropped her gaze.

"Hey Miley." Oliver finally said, breaking the silence and waved.

Miley glanced at Oliver and gave him a weird look as she raised her eyebrows. "And you might be…"

Oliver chuckled. "Oliver Oken at your service." He winked and bowed.

Miley's eyes widened and instantly, she moved to hug him. "Oh my gosh, Oliver!" Miley exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"I'm back to graduate with you guys, like I promised." He grinned and Miley pulled away.

"Oh my gosh, it's been a long time, wow." Miley eyed him up and down.

Lilly took this cautiously and stared at Miley. Oliver was back, but still, she had to watch out for what Oliver might say. Miley doesn't exactly know anything about her and Oliver during the summer. Plus, Miley doesn't even know Lilly's not 'pure' either.

"Isn't it awesome that he's back?" Lilly said in an excited voice.

She didn't want Miley to know she was a bit worried and confused for what she put herself through. She has Matt and now with Oliver back, she had to watch out for herself and she knew that it was going to get even more confusing.

"Yeah, haha." He cleared his throat. "How about we finish this reunion at Sally's or something, you know, sorta like a welcome home, we miss Oliver party?" Oliver said.

"Sure, it would be fun." Miley replied, only for Lilly to stop.

"I have things to do." Lilly replied and thought of Matt.

_Matt is right outside waiting for me and I'm here with an ex boyfriend, afraid that I'm going to fall all over him again and I'm not stopping it. _She shook her head and started walking for the entrance of the school.

The two followed behind her and watched her as she walked quickly. Oliver felt confused in why Lilly rejected his offer and suddenly started to feel far away. It wasn't like him to feel it, but it finally hit him that maybe it would've been better to call instead of avoid him. He already noticed a few differences in Lilly that he didn't like already.

"Why?" Oliver asked as he took a hold of her arm.

"It's complicated." Lilly replied only to shake her arm free from him.

"How is it complicated?"

Miley watched the two and was slightly shocked to see that Lilly wouldn't bring up the fact that she's seeing Matt.

"I'll just call you, or you call me, you have my number right?" Lilly asked and slowed down as they reached the door.

"Of course I do."

Oliver pushed the door open and was the first to step out. She eyed him and walked through with Miley trailing behind her, with Miley feeling utterly confused.

Oliver grinned as he let the door close and walked toward the sidewalk of the school. Just then a car pulled up in front of them and out came Matt Marshall.

"Finally." Matt said and walked around the door.

He eyed Oliver and walked in front of Lilly, who stood between Oliver and Miley. He planted a quick kiss upon Lilly's lips and grinned.

"Ready to go?"

Lilly bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah."

She pushed Matt back so that she could go to the car. Matt looked back at Miley and Oliver, waved at them, and walked to his car with Lilly. He shrugged off the fact that his girlfriend was talking to another boy, and went into his car.

Oliver and Miley stood there, watching as Matt drove off in his car.

"So Lilly's with Matt?" Oliver asked, sounding a bit confused.

"Well, you know of their on and off relationship right? Or is that after you stop keeping in contact." With that, Miley lightly punched Oliver's shoulder.

"Ouch." Oliver said as he put his hand over his shoulder and scrunched his face.

"Haha. Let's go to Sally's then, that's the least I can do since Lilly just ditched us." Miley said and hooked her arms with him.

"Yeah, let's" He sighed and looked over at Matt's car, which was now exiting the parking lot.

He sighed. So much changed while he was gone and Lilly didn't wait for him. Maybe it was possible that she got over him, but why would she get over him so fast? He wanted o talk to her, or needed to at least. It's what he could to just to find out what's going on with the two of them.

**A/N** Okay, here comes chapter two Lol. Sorry if it was a little off and I hope it didn't confuse you. Well, now that Oliver knows of Lilly and Matt's relationship, what do you think will happen next? Happy New year :)


	3. Best Friends

**Chapter 3**

**Best Friends**

"So how's life?" Miley asked as she stared at Oliver.

Oliver and Miley sat at Sally's, eating fries, while catching up about what happened in the past. Of course Oliver knew some things about Miley, but every detail. It just felt weird without Lilly there though. It was usually the three of then when they ate there, but Lilly was with Matt and Oliver still didn't know that Lilly was seeing him.

"Life has been… well confusing." He shrugged.

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Confusing before or after you moved from here or back to here?"

Oliver stared blankly at her and shook his head. He took a piece of fry and bit it before answering his question.

"Life was pretty good before, I had girlfriends', gone to parties, drank on occasion, but up till the summer, it got confusing." He shrugged. "I met someone who made me realize that I missed being here and then when I come back, I find Lilly dating Matt. Matt hurt her our freshman year and yet she's seeing him? I don't get it."

He didn't know why it came so natural to him to just talk to Miley like this. It took a while till Lilly trusted him again. Maybe because it didn't hit Miley so much as it did with Lilly.

Miley sighed. "Well, he didn't really hurt her; it was my fault in the first place." She shook her head. "And anyway, its not like it matters, they'll probably break up in a week or so. I don't think Lilly has dated Matt for more than two months."

Oliver choked on the piece of fry he was working on and stared, wide-eyed at Miley. "Two months?"

Oliver furrowed his brows and looked down at his fries. Hadn't she thought of him once during the time they separated? Plus, two months, they were still talking then and she never bothered to mention she was dating Matt? The things they talked about, life, love, if they'd ever see each other again, it just hit him, she kept this a secret from him and she never told him. He just felt like all this was a lie.

"Yep, well, they weren't really close, but then Matt wanted to get close to her, like he wanted something serious, but she's holding back. I don't know, Matt confuses me. We'd have to see what happens between them." Miley shook her head and moved closer to the table. "Anyway, what exciting things have you done in Seattle?"

Oliver shook his head. _Lilly mustn't have told Miley about us. _He rolled his eyes and took another fry from his plate.

"Well, I have idiot friends who I kept as friends, but they made me busy so I was friends with them. They were kind of like those guys who were jerks, but they were good looking." Oliver smiled as he thought of his friends.

"Hm, so you were Mr. Popular huh? Nice." Miley giggled and sat back in her seat.

"Nope, not Mr. Popular, way far from that, but I always went out. I think if my parents really found out about the things I've done, I don't think they would've let me move here." He chuckled.

"So Mr. Oken is a bad boy huh? Ollie's Trolley has gotten naughty." Miley smirked.

"Yep, but whatever, I never did anything too bad, just a few drinks here and there… but I haven't done that in a long time" Oliver sighed glanced at the clock.

They had only been there for forty-five minutes and he already wanted to go. It just felt weird being alone with Miley and it has been a long time since he saw her. Maybe that's why it was so weird. Plus he felt like she was trying to flirt with him. He didn't want that at all, all he wanted was a small talk with them and maybe find out more about Matt and Lilly's relationship, but he didn't want to seem like a stalker at all.

"Oh! By the way, did you see Lilly in Seattle?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, not at all. I never knew she went." He shrugged.

"Really? I thought there might be a chance-"

"Seattle's pretty big. Plus, Lilly looks different you know?" He shrugged as he reached for his cup of water. He took a sip from it and Miley eyed him.

"You seemed to know how she looked like right away when I saw you twice today and you never once said hi." She raised an eyebrow and Oliver stared hard at her.

Suddenly it came to him. Miley was the girl in the morning. The same girl who he walked passed while he was looking for Lilly. How can he not see it? Same hair, almost same look, just a little grown up. Gosh he was stupid. He couldn't even think about Miley and only thought of Lilly. Sometimes he thinks he has an obsession with Lilly, but he couldn't. He only cared about her and now all he could think was confusion just because of the whole 'Matt' issue.

"Did you recognize me? I doubt it." He smirked and put his cup down. "Anyway, I was just going to my locker when she was blocking my locker. I never once thought it was Lilly until she kept on staring at me. It clicked and we hugged." He lied and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh!" Miley nodded her head, not really believing the story, but she couldn't prove wrong.

"Yep, anyway, how's life with you? HM is still big and you're still here. When will you tell everyone who you really are?" He asked and Miley laughed.

"Oh Oken it always goes back to Hannah Montana. I'm surprised you kept this secret for so long." Miley winked and Oliver took a deep breath.

"Well, that secret isn't exactly a secret you could easily forget." His voice dropped. "So Hannah Montana, how does it feel to be a superstar for almost five years?" Oliver grinned and folded his hands on the table in front of him.

"Life is.. Good actually." Miley started off with a story, but Oliver didn't really listen.

All he was concerned about was Lilly and it made him wonder why she never talked about dating someone else in the first place.

----

"Gosh, is he going to call or not?" Lilly sighed and looked at her phone as she waited.

Lilly sat on the center of her bed, waiting for a phone call. After a boring afternoon of Matt telling her of his day and asking who Oliver was, she was just tired. Matt totally forgot who Oliver was, but when he realized it was Oliver, he seemed a bit over protective.

It didn't matter though. To Lilly, it was more of a boyfriend thing. Boyfriends are always like this, late on calls or a little over protective, but it didn't matter. She knew that if Matt knew what happened during the summer, he wouldn't even allow her to see Oliver at all, thus showing how possessive Matt could be.

It was weird. She felt like she was cheating on Oliver even if she wasn't even dating Oliver. They broke up in the airport three months ago and now that Oliver is back, it just made her feel screwed up.

The one day she promised herself that she was going to forget about Oliver, there Oliver was, in front of her with open arms. He's willing to take her back so fast and yet she doesn't know what to do.

Lilly dropped back on her bed and put her cell phone next to her. She rolled on her side so her back faced the window and looked at her cell phone. It was already 8PM and still no call from Oliver and it worried her. She knew he and Miley went out when she left, but she wondered if Oliver told her about the two of them.

Miley would throw a fit if she found out all the things that happened during the summer by Oliver. She wasn't exactly her innocent self then and being in California meant that she could clean up her act or at least what she had been saying the whole time she came back, "Whatever happened in Seattle, stayed in Seattle" which kind of meant she was still a virgin in California right?

Lilly groaned. "I should just ignore him. He probably knows I'm with Matt so he's going to move on."

She didn't want it bothering her that he knew, but it was like everything was hitting her so fast. She only found out that today that Oliver is back and that's it. She never told him when she and Matt dated and that's that. She just hoped nothing bad would come out of it.

She heard a noise coming from her window and she sat up on her bed to look at her window. She saw something trying to get in from her window and she froze in fear, afraid to see what was coming. Finally, she saw a body drop, quite a familiar body actually, and when it stood up, it was Oliver.

She sighed. "Gosh, you know, it would be more romantic if you came from the balcony." She told him as she got off her bed to walk over to Oliver.

"Hey, is it my fault I don't want to be like your usual Romeo?" He asked and dusted his clothes off.

Lilly stood in front of Oliver and put her hands behind her. She stared at him as he looked down at his outfit, which was pants and a black shirt. When she caught his eyes, she felt like blushing. All the feelings she wanted to avoid started coming so fast, she couldn't help but allow her blush to take over her whole face.

"Hmm, same old room." Oliver said as he looked away from Lilly. It was the same, everything was the same, about her room. Bed in the middle of the room, night stand next to it, book case, everything, it was like how it was the day he left.

"Yeah, I like the feel of it." She turned around to sit on her bed.

"Oh." Oliver followed her and sat down at the end of her bed.

"So you didn't call-" She started.

Oliver twisted his upper body to look at her and he defended himself. "I never thought I'd hang out with Miley the whole time. I'm here now, I never called because I wanted to talk to you in person."

"What's the difference?"

"I get to look at your beautifulness. That's one thing I missed the most." he reached forward and cupped her cheek.

Lilly shook her head, making Oliver's hand drop. "Shut up." She looked away from him and to her lap. "So what's the story? You being here? Why?"

"I missed this place. I promised you all that I would be here and graduate with you guys during our freshman year. It would be bad if I broke the promise." He smiled.

"Breaking promises, they really do suck huh?" Lilly asked and he shrugged.

"Yep. Anyway, I'm living with an aunt a few houses away so I simply snuck out an-"

"Oliver Oken, will you stop sneaking out?" Lilly asked with a pleased look on her face. At least he snuck out to see her right?

"I wanted to see you, is that so bad?" He asked as he moved on the bed so that he sat right next to her.

"No, that's sweet though, at least you were thinking about me." She grinned and lay back on her bed.

"Ah yes, thinking about you, one of the good perks that keep me alive." He grinned and lay next to her. "I could never forget you if that's what you think."

Lilly shut her eyes and put her hands on her tummy. She had to know why he never talked to her for those few weeks they lost contact. She felt depressed, kind of like he got tired of her or something. She didn't want that to come out of their relationship, but now that it has, it scared her.

"Then why didn't you call me? Why did you stop talking to me?" She asked.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her stomach which made her surprised. She knew Oliver liked to touch when they talked, it was something she realized while in Seattle, but she didn't know if she wanted Oliver touching her. She was afraid that she might want him more than anything if she allowed him to touch her. She wanted to keep the distance or she would probably forget Matt and move on to Oliver-again.

"I wanted to surprise you. It was stupid of me and I know how serious you take certain thing which is why I did it slowly. I wanted to make you happy when you saw me, but now that you're with him, it changes everything and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry." She sighed. Finally she remembered. She had to know if he spilled anything that happened between her and Oliver to Miley. "Did you tell Miley about… us?"

Oliver bit his lip and turned his head to her. He saw that she still had his eyes closed and she sighed.

"No. When I realized she didn't know anything at all, I just avoided everything during the summer, although I told her I met someone who changed me."

"Changed you as in…?"

"Made me feel something I've never felt before… made me realize a lot of things, you know the usual." He sighed and he heard Lilly sigh as well.

"That's good." Then, Lilly suddenly sat up. She looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Now, tell me why you really came back."

Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head. He pushed himself up from the bed and stared straight at her. He knew that Lilly has feelings for him, she couldn't possibly forget about him and their first time back in Seattle.

_She's probably avoiding the feeling just because she's with Matt. _He told himself and shrugged. _Might as well tell her now. _

"I missed you so much Lilly. I thought that when I get here, we could be together again, but I had to find out you were with someone else…"

Lilly sighed. She never wanted to start a conversation which would end with them arguing. She could already see the fight to come soon.

"Is it my fault? We broke up at the airport. I thought I'd never see you again so I hid myself from dating Matt. As the calls grew less, the more I was up for dating. You said I shouldn't wait and he was the one guy who wanted me you know?" Lilly turned on her bed so she was looking at Oliver.

"But you never bothered-"

"I never knew you would care." Lilly dropped her eyes.

Oliver frowned and moved close to Lilly. He moved so he sat close to her and put a hand on her shoulder with a finger on her chin. He tilted her head up and smiled.

"You know I care, don't you remember what we _did _in Seattle?" Oliver asked, making Lilly blush all over again.

"Seattle." She bit her lip, making Oliver smile. "Must you that up? It's embarrassing."

Oliver dropped a hand and took both her hands in his. "Embarrassing yet sweet. I don't regret it and I'll always remember it."

" Me too." Lilly nodded. "And yet here I am, posing as the most innocent girl in the world and you bring up such an intimate time. You know, a relationship doesn't always have to involve… _it_."

"And yet we did it." Oliver teased.

Lilly rolled her eyes and pulled her hands away. "Is that all you cared about?"

"No, I cared about so much in our week relationship." Oliver replied.

"One week, that was short, but we knew each other longer. I'm with Matt now, don't think you can interrupt our-"

"You were probably the first girl I actually lo-cared for you know? I'm just saying that. I'm not trying to get in between you and Matt." Oliver cleared his throat, making Lilly glance at him.

"Well, I'm happy we cleared this up." Lilly put her hands over Oliver this time and looked at him through the darkness.

She couldn't really see anything, all she could see was the shape of his body and that was fine. That's all she really asked for. She doesn't think that she could go through looking at him, broad daylight, just talking about this stuff. It was like, she could really get through him in the darkness. That's what they did in Seattle too.

"So you're off limits now." Oliver said softly. He tightened his grip on Lilly's hand.

The way Oliver made it sound, it was like she was property, but it was also something he picked up. She didn't mind it, but it kind of hurt in a way where she didn't want to be 'off limits' to Oliver. Gosh, this was making her confused.

"I guess, if you want to put it that way." Lilly bit her lip as she shrugged.

She felt a little regret, but it didn't matter. She's not supposed to see him more than a friend. She had a boyfriend and even if most of her feelings are for Oliver, she knew it would be wrong to break up with Matt just like that. She practically told herself that she will get Oliver, even if it did mean that she's going to get hurt.

"Oh well." He chuckled. "At least I'll be with my best friends."

"Best friends, like how it was before you left." Lilly forced a smile, even if Oliver couldn't see it.

"Yep, so I guess I should leave then?" He questioned as he let go of Lilly's hands.

He started to get up and Lilly followed him. She watched his figure and followed him as he walked toward the window. He finally stepped into the moonlight, which shone from the window, and turned around to step at him. There, Lilly couldn't help but stare at him. She stopped in front of him and looked down at her feet.

Oliver smiled and put his hands on Lilly's shoulders so she could look at him. Once they caught each others gaze, Oliver cupped her cheek and sighed.

"You're beautiful and you look happy, Matt must be treating you well." He sighed and dropped his hand from her cheek.

Lilly felt her heart slightly ache, but she shook it off and smiled.

"Yeah, he has."

Oliver turned as he was about to head out the window, but then turned back. "So you know, since we're friends and all, its okay if we still kiss, as friends? You know?" He suddenly says and Lilly was slightly taken back from that.

"Huh?" She asked and Oliver chuckled.

"Never mind. Good night Lilly." Oliver said and leaned his face close to Lilly, just to kiss her cheek. He quickly turned around and gently slipped out from the window.

Lilly stood there, a bit shocked, and cupped her cheek. She shook her head and walked toward the window as she watched Oliver climb down. She closed the widow as soon as he reached the bottom and started running from the lawn and onto the sidewalk.

She sighed and turned around to lean against the wall. She dropped her hand and shrugged.

"It's just a kiss on the cheek, no big deal." She told herself and walked back to her bed, trying to forget about the tiny peck on her cheek.

**A/N **Hope you liked this update! Sorry if I'm kinda late with updates. Sorry.


	4. Projects

**A/N**I would like to say SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

**Chapter 4**

**Projects**

Lilly sat in her Physics class waiting for class to start. She was tired; she couldn't sleep last night because all she could think of was that kiss that happened right after Oliver left.

It was a kiss on the cheek, but even that has made her forget about Matt and think of Oliver more. Gosh, it was just a stupid kiss on the cheek and it's as if it was something more, but it wasn't.

She sighed and dropped her head to the table. She tried so hard to imagine herself with Matt, but then the only thing that came to her mind was the fact that Oliver kissed her last night. She had a decent conversation with him, she tried so hard to make it like she only cared for Matt, but now, and even that tiny peck is attacking her as if it was like some kind of sign or something. She didn't even ride with Matt in the morning because she felt guilty. She came to school only

"This is stupid." She grumbled and pushed herself up from the table to look at the board.

Just as she looked at the board, she saw someone that caught her eye, and there was Oliver, talking to the teacher.

"Hmm?" She asked and concentrated on the two, trying to void whoever in the class was talking other than Oliver and the teacher.

"You do realize that it is late in the year, in just a few weeks, school ends and it's the end of the semester?" Mr. Phen said as he crossed his arms, staring at Oliver.

"Yes I do, but all my teachers are giving me a chance. Even if I enrolled late into the year, can't you just put me in some random group and I can just help them there? I was taking physics before I left school an-" Oliver started and Mr. Phen shook his head.

"We're already doing final projects. Maybe you can join a group and catch up with them." He sighed and scratched his brown hair. Mr. Phen put a hand on his hip as he took his glasses from his table. He turned around and looked at his desk for something. When he took out a piece of paper, he looked back at Oliver and gave him the sheet.

Oliver took the paper and scanned it before he grinned, seeing quite a familiar name. "Can I join any group I want?" He asked and Mr. Phen nodded.

"Yes, I just need proof that you did work and I'll give you credit. I'll show you the group when we start class. Take a seat, the bell wont ring for another 10 minutes." Mr. Phen replied and sent Oliver off.

Lilly dropped her head and prayed that Oliver wouldn't sit by her. She didn't ant to make it obvious that she was thinking about the kiss. Gosh, it was just a simple kiss on the cheek and here she is, worried that she'll have a guilty expression, practically saying that she was thinking about it.

Please don't sit by me, oh, gosh. Lilly sighed and waited for a bit. She was about to lift her head up when she felt the chair next to her move and the table shake a bit.

"Hello beautiful, have a nice night last night?"

Lilly's breath caught her throat. She pursed her lips and lifted her head, glancing at Oliver and grinned.

"Morning Ollie and what brings you here in my economics class?" Lilly asked as casually as she could, but you can obviously tell she didn't know what to say.

"I'm here now and I plan on staying with you and your group." He replied and Lilly sighed.

"You know, my partner is Eric." Lilly said assuming Oliver knew who Eric was.

"And? What does this have to do with me?" Oliver asked as he turned his chair so that it was facing Lilly.

"He liked to do all the work and he thinks he's so smart. He's such a dick." Lilly sighed and glanced at Oliver.

Oliver smiled and reached forward for her hand. "Well, maybe he's just playing with you. It is easy to play around with you." He said as he rotated his thumb against the back of her hand.

Lilly rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. "Well, I'm not that easy." Lilly leaned back into the chair and the bell rang.

Students started piling into the class and Lilly waited for class to start. She kept her eyes away from Oliver and tried hard to think about something else, but all she could think about was Oliver… again. A few minutes later, the second bell rang and the teacher started class.

Mr. Phen started writing on the board and Lilly watched as the teacher wrote:

'All students have 45 minutes to do your final project, will go to the library, and go to the computer laboratory for information'

"Hello class." Mr. Phen said and turned to the class. "We have a new student here, boy, where are you?" Mr. Phen said, using the term boy for Oliver since he didn't remember Oliver's name.

Oliver rolled his eyes and stood up at his chair for Mr. Phen. "That's Oliver Oken, thanks." Oliver replied and walked in front of the class.

"Okay fine," Mr. Phen said. "This is Mr. Oken; he'll be here until the end of the year, apparently. He'll be joining one of the groups for the final project. So, is anyone willing to let him in your group?" Mr. Phen asked as he took Oliver by his arm and pulled him toward the center of the classroom.

Oliver eyed Lilly and she kept her head down. Oliver sighed and looked around the room and noticed a few people raising their hands. Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"Um, Mr. Phen, you know, I was talking to that person over there and she said she was willing to let me join her group." Oliver said as he pointed at Lilly.

Lilly froze and slowly moved her head up to look at Mr. Phen. He stared expectantly at her and Lilly blushed.

"Is this true Miss Truscott?" Mr. Phen said as he tilted his head.

"Yeah, Mr. Phen, but-"

"Does your partner mind if he joins your group?" Mr. Phen looked over to Eric who was patiently sitting at his seat, looking over some notes for their project.

Oliver eyed Eric and noticed he had long dark hair, a polo shirt, dark jeans, and a black leather jacket on. He didn't even look the type who would be so smart, but he was, apparently. He looked more of the dangerous type, but maybe he was different.

"Eric?" Mr. Phen started and Eric nodded and glanced at Oliver before looking down at his work.

Oliver grinned and glanced at Lilly. "Guess I'm going to be with them." Oliver said and started toward Lilly when Mr. Phen took a hold of the back of his shirt.

"Eric is a good student and he will tell me the truth whether or not you did any work or not. You have until the end of the semester to finish this project, so don't mess up." Mr. Phen said in a warning voice and let him off.

Oliver shrugged and walked toward Lilly and sat down. Lilly eyed him and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Oliver asked and Lilly shook her head.

"You're an ass." She sighed and got up as Mr. Phen sat at his table.

Oliver raised his eyebrows and got up from his seat as well. "What?" He said, but Lilly shook her head and took her books with her.

Lilly walked over toward Eric, who was getting his things together and into his binder, the only thing he carried. When he got his things, both Lilly and Eric started off and toward the door of the room. Oliver followed behind them, a little confused to where they were going. He followed them and they walked to a few rooms down the hall and to the Library.

Lilly and Eric took a table in the center of the library and set their things down on the table. Eric went straight to his work as Lilly went toward the bookshelves. Oliver sighed and set his things down the table and sat down. He glanced at Lilly as she looked through a few books and set them back in the bookshelves.

He looked at Eric and studied his features. He looked like some gothic dude, someone that wouldn't even do their work, but he does work. Oliver leaned forward; glancing at the work he was doing and noticed that he was already starting on the essay for the project.

"What's the project on?" Oliver asked and Eric eyed him.

"You don't need to do any work at all." Eric's voice sounded dull and boring, but serious at the same time. "I'll tell Mr. Phen what you did. Now, if you bother me anymore, I'm going to tell Mr. Phen the truth, just go by Lilly. She'll tell you about the project."

Oliver nodded and got up from his table. It was only his second day of school and already he was making enemies. He sighed and walked over to the hall Lilly was, but couldn't find her.

"Huh?" He started and walked until the end of the hall.

He took a right and walked until the end of the hall, at an area where it seemed so secretive and quiet. There, he found Lilly looking at a few books, something that wouldn't be needed for economics at all. The area was secluded and slightly closed. The opening to this end of the library was only at the place where he stood. It seemed to be more of a place where some people would do things in secret.

"What you looking at?" He asked and Lilly jumped a bit, dropping her book as she glanced in Oliver's way.

"I'm just looking at this book." She shook her head.

Her hair was in a high pony tail today, showed off her nice soft face, like how he liked her hair. Oliver grinned and walked over to her, picking up the book and handing it to her. He glanced at the title of the book. 'This Lullaby.'

"Is that a good book?" Oliver asked and Lilly shrugged.

"I guess? It's mainly about a girl not wanting to fall in love and ends up falling in love. You wouldn't get it." Lilly shrugged and stuffed the book back into its place in the bookshelf.

Oliver frowned and walked behind Lilly, reaching over Lilly's shoulder to the book. He glanced at the cover and quickly put it back into the spot in the shelf.

"You think I wouldn't be into those kinds of books?" Oliver asked and Lilly shook her head, but kept her face away from Oliver.

She looked down and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at a random book in the shelf and took it. She pretended to be occupied by it until Oliver took the book from her hands.

"Twilight." He read the title and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Look, you're not into romantic types of books. It's not your thing." Lilly exclaimed and Oliver took a hold of her hand as she tried to reach for the book.

"What makes you say that?" He asked and glanced at the book. "I could be a romantic person, romantic person plus book, put it together... you should know!"

"Okay sure!" Lilly exclaimed.

He read the back and over the summary when Lilly picked the book out with her other hand. She placed it back in the bookshelf and Oliver put his free hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Why don't you want me to read the books you pick out?" Oliver then asked and Lilly grew annoyed.

"Gosh, can't you just go back to Eric and do your work?" She asked and turned around, only to catch Oliver's eye.

Oliver smiled and let go of her. He put his hands on her waist and stepped forward.

"You know, seeing you angry is pretty hot. Why didn't you show much of your anger toward the end of our relationship?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

Lilly blushed and looked down to the ground. "Shut up." She replied and pushed him off, but he only held her tighter.

He took another step forward and she took a step back, until her back hit the bookshelf. They were in a closed area, where only the people who were to walk into the space would see them. If she screamed, they both would get in trouble, so the only thing that she could do was wait.

"Look, I just want you to be nice to me. I thought we did the whole forgiving thing in Seattle? We care for each other so just relax okay? We're friends now, so let's act like it and stop trying to ignore me." Oliver calmly said and dropped his hands from her waist.

Lilly glanced up at Oliver and caught his gaze. She stared for a moment, seeing his eyes soften, and her heart clenched. She suddenly felt a little distant and she didn't want to feel this way. It was something in her that wanted to reach out to him and hug him, but she had to stop herself from doing anything at all.

"Fine, I'm sorry." She softly said and Oliver nodded.

"Okay, so we're okay… again?" He asked and Lilly nodded.

"Sorry, I'm just a little reserved I guess. My feelings are all jumbled up and I don't know what to do with them." She openly expressed and Oliver understood straight away what she meant.

"Well, maybe it's telling you to do something but you don't want to admit it. Okay, I'm going back to Eric and try to help him with whatever the assignment is. I'll see you back there, but just be comfortable with me. The awkwardness between us is affecting me too you know?" He said and kissed Lilly's cheek before he left.

Lilly sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She moved down the shelf until she sat down on the ground. She hugged her legs and opened them while looking at the ground.

_Kiss number two. He always has that affect on me, but how to let it go when I still have feelings for him? I don't want to think about the past, I need to think about my future with Matt, but is it worth it? Oliver has to keep his distance or I wont forget him at all. _Lilly thought to herself and took a few deep breaths before standing up once again.

She looked back at the bookshelf and took the book she was looking at when Oliver rudely interrupted her and walked out of the small space. She headed back for the desk, where she saw Eric and Oliver engrossed in a conversation, talking about the project.

----

Throughout the day, it seemed rather normal. The only class he had with Lilly was his first period and that was it. He didn't even have Miley in any of his classes, which was fine; he just wished it was sort of like the past, when he practically had all his classes with Lilly and Miley.

Oliver walked down the hall, going to the bathroom, when he passed by an empty class with just Lilly inside of it. She was singing, with her iPod on, and putting papers away on the desk. Oliver smirked and walked into the class. Lilly now had her back to Oliver and Oliver crept up behind her, then placing both his hands on her shoulders.

Lilly squealed and whipped around, with the tail of her hair hitting Oliver in the eye. She pulled her earphones off and took her iPod from her pocket, placing it on the table she was next to. She walked over to Oliver while shaking her head.

"Ouch!" Oliver exclaimed and Lilly calmed down as she patted her chest.

Oliver rubbed his right eye, which was hit by Lilly hair, and groaned in pain.

Lilly put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Gosh, Oliver, you dumb ass, what the hell was that for?" She said and pushed Oliver back until his back hit a table.

Oliver closed one eye and climbed up on the table, sitting on it and shrugged. "I was going to go to the bathroom and I saw you and decided to say hi." He sheepishly grinned, making Lilly roll her eyes.

Lilly pulled Oliver's hand from his eye, cupped his face. With her thumb, she rubbed his closed eye and gently put her thumb over his eyelid. She slowly pushed it up and noticed his eye slightly turning red.

"You'll survive." She said and retracted her hands from his face, feeling a little flustered.

She almost forgot for him and got close to him. Now that she remembered, she just wanted him to get away.

She turned around and went back to the teacher's desk, taking a stack of papers, and then putting it in a folder. She could feel Oliver's eyes boring into her as she did this and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" She quietly said while putting the folder inside the teacher's desk.

Oliver shook his head. "No, the question is, what are you doing here? A student shouldn't be in a teacher's class alone." Oliver jumped off the table to move next to Lilly.

Lilly shrugged. "I'm a teacher's aid. School service, you know?" Lilly asked and Oliver nodded.

"Okay, I get it, but still. Shouldn't your teacher look over you?" Oliver asked and Lilly spun around, putting her hands to her hips.

"Remember, this is Mr. Corelli we're talking about. He has a free last period, he rather spend it at home eating than with me. Plus, I like the quietness." Lilly said and leaned back against the table.

Oliver squinted his eyes and looked around the class room. His eyes widened and dropped his jaw. "Oh wow." He said. The class was Mr. Coreli's class. He hadn't changed it since his freshman year at Seaview. Figures.

"Shows how much you pay attention." Lilly sarcastically said and went to the desk where she left her iPod. She took it and slipped it into her pocket. Oliver eyed her and sighed.

She was beautiful, perfect, but he couldn't show any affection to her at all. He wanted to, so bad, but her heart was set with someone else. He knew that she still had feelings for him. If she didn't, then she wouldn't just randomly sleep with him that one night.

"So, when will we ever talk about Seattle?" Oliver asked and Lilly froze.

She didn't want to bring it up. She thought that they had enough to talk about the night before. It just hurt her. She couldn't bring it up, she couldn't do a whole bunch of things she would want to do with him because she was already set with Matt.

"One day, just not today." Lilly quietly spoke and glanced at the clock. "Maybe you should go back to class. Your teacher should be looking for you." Lilly sighed and pulled a chair out from under the desk to sit.

Oliver nodded and gave Lilly one look before heading toward the door. He knew when he was needed and when he wasn't needed. He noticed she started getting jumpy, only when he was there. There was something about Lilly that made him want to ask about her feelings, if she really did care for Matt, like she says, but it wasn't his business.

He froze and looked back at Lilly.

"I'll always be here when you want to talk about it. I still have feelings; I'm not going to lie." He replied and walked out, finally heading toward his destination to the bathroom.

Lilly bit her lip and closed her eyes. With that, she dropped her head on the table and groaned.

"I need to get over it! Ah, I'm just confusing myself more. This is his second day here and he's giving me that effect." She sighed and put her fists on the table, pounding it softly against the table.

Nothing is going right.

This is supposed to be a fun year and yet with Oliver, it's making it all more complicated. Even if she's over thinking it, being mean to him, trying to show him that she has no interest for him at all, she knew he could see right through her. It was always like that with Oliver. He knew her well enough to see that she was lying or if she didn't like to talk about anything.

**A/N** Hope you liked this chapter! I am so sorry!

Well, excuse for my long absence. I was busy with homework and projects and such. School just started last week? And I already got a lot of homework. This semester is my busiest of the year with my harder classes and I'm so sorry! Plus, I sort got a job now so I'm busier. Forgive me?

BTW I was talking to Silly Lilly and she pointed out that the readers won't be reading if I don't update long and I'm really sorry it's just my schedule. If you're still reading this, I'm sorry, but if you're not / sorry for not updating fast enough lol. I'll try to update sooner next. Maybe in the next few days. I'll be working on my fics during all the free time I have in school Lol. I don't want to let anyone else down.

What do you want me to do for your forgiveness? Longer chapter next, what? Lol. I'll take a request and we'll see what will happen :D


	5. Holding Hands

**Chapter 5**

**Holding Hands**

Even if Oliver just started out school, he and Lilly got along well. Of course not much incidents happened where they'd feel uncomfortable, but over all, Oliver actually behaved and worked on their economics project.

It was due in about a week, which meant the ending of school was coming, plus Christmas and Oliver had nothing planned for Christmas. He didn't even get anyone presents yet, well apart from his own family who will be in California visiting him.

Oliver, Eric, and Lilly were working on their project at this point. They sat in Lilly's kitchen, arguing about how to display the consumption of goods and services. All they had to do for that little idea was to make a game board, but Eric was being possessive once again and wanted to make it his way.

"It's just business pictures, it means nothing." Eric pointed out as he pulled out pictures Lilly printed out for the project.

Oliver shook his head. He found their arguments getting rather annoying and it was stupid. If Eric wasn't such a perfectionist, then it would be easier. Oliver doesn't even know what the heck their project is about. All he knew was that they had to summarize what economics meant and what they learned in the class, it was like another business class to him, so he never really cared about it.

"If you weren't such an ass, then I would care enough to get good pictures." Lilly snapped as she took the essay Eric typed up from the table and attempted to crumple it, but didn't.

"Well, its times like this where I need to step out." Eric said, frustrated, and got up from his seat to walk into her kitchen and to the back door.

Lilly leaned back on her chair and looked to the side. Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. She extended her legs and took deep breaths before closing her eyes. She creased her forehead and put her index fingers against her temples

She hated big arguments like this with Eric. It just got her even angrier. She tried making peace with him, but he wouldn't keep up. He just liked being alone, and she got that since, well, he is a loner at school.

Just as she was going to take another deep breath, she was startled with a hand on her thigh, lightly squeezing it, with a voice following it.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like this. You know, it would be better if you just agreed with him." Oliver said.

For a second, Lilly forgot Oliver was there. Of course, with Eric being such an ass, it got her distracted. Working on the project and getting distracted helped Lilly with her thoughts on Oliver.

"I will it's just so stressful. With the project due soon, it gets Eric all bitchy, and tries to get me to back off." Lilly opened her eyes to eye Oliver.

Oliver let go of her thigh. "Maybe he likes you, that's why he puts more of his anger on you." Oliver started forming a sly smile.

Lilly's face scrunched and she flirtatiously punched his shoulder. "Ew, like that will ever happen." She rolled her eyes.

The day Eric would ever like Lilly, is the day when Eric stops being goth/punk like and more preppy. It just wouldn't match and Eric wasn't much of her taste either. To her, Eric was just an irritating perfectionist with no life.

"Who knows, you're beautiful Lilly. You're sweet and kind, a lot of people like you." Oliver's eyebrow rose as he said that. He reached for her hand and pulled it from the table and onto his lap. "Maybe that's why he's so bitter to you."

This caused Lilly to helplessly blush and turn away. She pulled her hand from him, only to cross her arms over her chest. Gosh, Oliver is such a flirt and she liked it. A lot.

"Ew, cut the crap you two, we're supposed to be working on a project, no flirting!" Eric said as he stepped into the room.

Lilly sighed as she looked over at Eric. He pulled his chair from his seat again and Lilly thanked that he got there before she couldn't say anything else, but then again, she wished he wasn't there period. Aye, so many complications.

The three of them started working on their project again, getting off topic occasionally since they were almost done with it. Lilly then realized she forgot their poster board in her room and she wanted to get it before Eric realized and would snap at her again. This was the first time they never fought for more than two hours and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Why don't you two keep on working on the project, I forgot something upstairs." She sighed and got up from her chair.

She glanced at Oliver and he caught her eye. At an instant, she felt flushed and so she headed out the dining room and upstairs. Throughout the time Oliver's been back, Lilly realized she only kept Matt because she wanted to forget Oliver, which was stupid.

She wanted to avoid her feelings for Oliver, but just seeing him there made her heart flutter. She liked him, she really did and she just wanted to be with him. Matt, she knew she should spend more time with him, but maybe she would break up with him later on in life. She's happy at the point now. He's stuck at school which meant that she hardly had time to see him with finals and all. She just had to figure out her own feelings and she'd be good.

Lilly went into her room and headed for her desk, which was next to her window, and took a package which was set beside it. She put it on her table and pulled her chair out. She sat down and cupped her face.

_Ugh, it's Saturday morning. Project's due on Monday and I hate the arguing, but at least he's not fighting with us anymore. Stupid Eric. _She sighed.

As she got up, she knocked something out of her shelf. She bent to pick it up, and as that happened, her necklace came out from under her shirt. She ignored her necklace and took the thing from the ground, which was a note. She stood and opened the note, realizing that it was a note from Oliver. A note he'd written to her before he left for Seattle.

She shook her head at the chicken-scratched note and set it aside. She was about to take the package of the supplies when a voice behind her, startled her.

"And I thought you were going to be fast." Oliver said as he entered the room.

Lilly turned her head and softly smiled. "Sorry, I got distracted, sorry. She took the package and walked over to her bed.

"Oh really? Whets distracting you?" Oliver replied as he sat next to her.

_You_. "Nothing." _Thinking about you distracted me and I can't help it_. "It's just this project and ah, I can't seem to get my mind straight." Lilly forced a smile.

"Okay." He nodded.

Lilly sighed and looked away, just waiting for the awkwardness to drop. She hated the feeling she got when she thought of Oliver while he's there. It just made the atmosphere feel… weird.

Oliver eyed her, up and down, until he laid them on her chest. There, he saw a pendant so familiar when he realized it was the necklace he gave her. He grinned. He was just happy to know that she still wore it. It meant a lot to him and the fact that she still kept it really meant that maybe he still had a chance with her.

"And you still wear it." He replied as he reached for ward to put the pendant of the necklace between his forefinger and his thumb.

Lilly blushed and turned away. "Yeah, it's something special to you and I never bothered taking it off, well for showers of course, but you get what I mean." She replied, only to feel heat move to her cheeks.

"No, it's good. I'm happy you still wear it." He grinned and moved closer to Lilly, with his face dropping toward the pendant.

He fingered the pendant and lightly pecked it before reaching for her shirt with his other hand and lifted the neckline to place the pendant inside her shirt. This made Lilly's blush deepen. She never let anyone get that close to touching her, well to Oliver, it was an exception. Since he did get… a little too close to her back in Seattle.

"Stop it." She put a hand over her face and shook her head.

"Stop what?" He asked as he let go of her shirt.

"Stop this!" She exclaimed and took a hold of his hand.

Oliver's eyes widened and stared at her questionably. He had no idea what Lilly was saying, so it just confused him. All he did was hide the necklace; he never knew he had to ask about it.

"You're over reacting." He said and squeezed his hand in hers.

Lilly shook her hand off and poked Oliver in the center of his chest. "You're over reacting." She said and moved on the bed so that she fully faced him. She crossed her legs on the bed and placed her hands on her thighs.

"See, stop being over dramatic. You'll get white hair." He stuck his tongue out and Lilly shook her head.

"I have blonde hair idiot." Lilly pointed out and Oliver laughed.

"So!" He reached forward and cupped her cheeks. "R-e-l-a-x! You seem so tense when we're alone like this." He brought her face close to his. "I just wished you wouldn't be such a drama queen." He said.

With their faces just inches apart, Lilly felt another blush rising to her cheeks. She never thought Oliver would be like this. She thought she was playing it cool, but she was over reacting and it was obvious.

She shook her head, trying to get his hands to drop, but Oliver held her tightly. He moved her face closer to his and looked her deep into her eyes.

"Lilly, just be yourself. Try not to make this as awkward as it can be. Remember, I'm your best friend now, so there's no need to be fake. I just want to feel comfortable, but with you acting like this, it's hard." His spoke softly with his breath lightly brushing her lips.

She could smell his warm sweet breath and it slightly made her feel dazed. She suddenly had the urge to close the gap between them, it has been a long time since they kissed, and the memories flooded her mind. How great of a kisser Oliver was, but it would be embarrassing since she did have a boyfriend.

"Oliver, I'm sorry." She whispered, but Oliver only shook his head as he leaned forward.

"Don't worry about it." He was about to close the gap when they heard something knock against the wall and onto the floor.

"Lilly!" A voice followed it and the snapped apart.

They looked at the door and then Miley entered the room, looking flustered and angry, as if someone set her off. She saw the two and shook her head as she stood in front of Lilly.

"You have a very pissed off partner down stairs continuously complaining that its taking you two a long time to get your crap. I suggest you do something or I'll hurt him or something." Miley said and Lilly nodded.

Without a word, she took her package and headed out of the room, leaving Miley completely confused. Miley glanced at Oliver, who was then looking dazed.

"What happened here?" Miley asked and Oliver shrugged.

"I have no clue. You know what? I think I'm going to head out. I'll come back later; I don't think I can handle Eric's whiney voice." Oliver got up from the bed.

Miley sighed. "How about I come with you? I'm a little annoyed by the way he greeted me." She rolled her eyes and Oliver chuckled.

"Sure, why not, it would be like old times." He grinned and the two headed downstairs for the dining area to tell Eric and Lilly that they were going out, but once they got there, Eric and Lilly were in a full blown argument.

"I was rushing! Gosh, what's wrong with you?" Lilly snapped at Eric as she handed the poster board at Eric.

"It's nice, just forget about it." He said in a pissed off tone which got Lilly even more mad.

"Look if you-" Lilly was about to hit Eric in the head with her fist when Oliver grasped onto her hand and put it behind her back.

"Umm, can you two just be friends and not argue? We're almost done, so be happy for that." Oliver said calmly and Lilly loosened her hand from his grip.

"Sorry." Lilly said and sat down across of Eric.

She glanced at Miley who was standing behind Oliver, but staring at Eric evilly. Lilly smiled at that and sat back in her seat.

"Okay, anyway, I'm going out for a bit. I'll get back soon." Oliver said and Lilly snapped her gaze at Oliver.

"Why?" She asked possessively.

Oliver shrugged. "I need some fresh air." He replied and turned on his heel for the front door.

Miley didn't say anything at all and followed Oliver toward the door. She closed the door as they got out and then you could hear both Eric and Lilly arguing once again. Oh the perks of having group projects.

----

Oliver and Miley were at Rico's, drinking some drinks and not talking at all. The walk was silent, and it was awkward, but Oliver didn't care. What happened at Lilly's house is what captivated his mind and he didn't want to forget he image. He was close to kissing Lilly, but Miley ruined it. His reason for going out on the walk was to get the tension down. He knew that just because of that, he made it even more awkward for the two of them and he regretted it.

"Hey, want to sit on the railing of the board walk?" Miley randomly suggested which caught him off guard.

Without thinking, Oliver agreed and the two left their seats at Rico's and went on the board walk. It was a low railing so the two easily got on the railing and stared out at the ocean. No one spoke a word again, and it was weird, but then Oliver started to talk about something.

"So how's the love life going on?" Oliver asked.

"It's going okay. I broke up with Jake again, if that counts." Miley chuckled and sighed.

Oliver glanced at Miley sideways and frowned. "He's an idiot for-"

"No, it was my idea. He was going off for a movie again and I didn't want to tie him down. He's sweet, but we do need space. It's okay though, if he cared for me and I cared for him, we'd probably start dating when he gets back." Miley smiled and looked at Oliver.

"Yeah." He nodded.

It was the second time they had alone time like this and he didn't know what to say. He didn't exactly want to be the one telling her about his love issues, especially since Lilly didn't mention to her that he and Lilly had a thing over the summer, but again, he needed a friend to talk to. It was only so little time where he just needed someone to talk to and now it wasn't time… but then the almost kiss was haunting him and it was almost like summer time all over again.

"So, will you tell me about your mysterious girlfriend you had in Seattle?" Miley suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Oliver was startled and looked out at sea.

Why Miley wanted to know of the girl he fell for, he didn't know. Maybe she was trying to find him a new girlfriend, or she was just interested in talks like this. If he gave off too much information, then he'd know that he would let it slip that it was Lilly all along. He did let off not giving her the name of his last girlfriend away, which meant that if he brought up that it was Lilly now, she'd hate both him and Lilly equally.

"Well, first off… I don't remember telling you of a girlfriend I had." Oliver eyed her and Miley shook her head.

"Well, there must be at least one person who made you the way you are now." She said while smiling brightly. "You're sweet and you actually have manners. Who was that person that changed you into who you are now?"

Oliver chuckled. She thinks he's sweet and nice. He knew he changed, but he never thought he'd change to the extent where Miley actually complimented him. It was a big change indeed. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to give her a little information about him dating Lilly.

"Summer time. I met this girl and we hit it off instantly. I met her at a party and it was out of random and… we just clicked you know?" Oliver explained as he glanced upward to think more of how he and Lilly got together.

"And? Details, how she looks like, her personality, tell me please." She said and Oliver laughed.

"Come on Miley? What more can I say? She was just perfect." He said dreamily. "I really cared for her, but then I found out that she lived in another state so we eventually broke up." He frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's so sad." Miley replied.

"No, it's okay, there's someone out there that reminds me of her and a part of me wants to be with that person, but it seems too soon." Oliver said, but then felt like taping his mouth shut.

He wasn't supposed to say that. Not that, that was the last thing he wanted to say period. Ah, he's so stupid.

"Damn, I mean-" Oliver started and glanced at Miley to explain himself, but Miley reached forward and grasped on his hand.

"It's okay, don't need to say anything." She smiled.

Oliver stared blankly at Miley and pulled his hand away from her. "Okay, well, I guess it's time for me to go back to Lilly's house." Oliver said trying to get away from the awkward moment it left him.

"Yeah, sure." Miley's voice faded and Oliver jumped from the railing.

**A/N** Hope you liked this chapter! More coming up soon :D


	6. Truths and Lies

**Chapter 6 **

**Truths and Lies**

It turned out that Oliver, Lilly, and Eric's project turned out to be successful and they were all credited with the same possible points, hopefully enough points to get Oliver off that class and into the next semester with new classes. Oliver didn't even understand what the huge deal with the project was; it was just a simple project to him, gone bad because Eric wanted to do it alone. Oliver didn't get what the project was about. He just typed up whatever Eric told him to, glued together what Eric wanted him to glue, and he was a good guy on Eric's side.

Anyway, with the project out of the way, Oliver wanted some alone time with Lilly. He wanted to get her to like him again if she didn't like him; he just missed being the person she could go to when there was trouble. When Lilly's off with Matt, it only made him wonder what the two did, if they'd ever gone as far as he and Lilly went in just a week. He can't imagine Lilly getting that close to Matt, but of course, if she did decide to, it wasn't his choice. It was her body in the first place and he had no say in anything at all, even if it meant seeing someone he really cared for with someone else.

It was about a week and a half until Christmas and Oliver has yet to buy Lilly a Christmas present. He didn't know what kind of present would be the perfect present and with that, he was pretty much screwed.

He walked around the mall, looking through windows for something that matched Lilly in any way, but couldn't find anything. He wanted the perfect gift, but is it worth trying to buy Lilly the perfect gift even if they're not even together? It was almost like he's wasting time, but he couldn't could he?

"I'm pathetic." Oliver sighed as he stopped in front of a toy store.

He peered through the window and saw one of those build yourself sort of dolls. Those were always cool and it would be nice to just make Lilly a toy right?

He shrugged and shook it off. She'd probably find it stupid, plus she has a lot of stuffed animals already, she would hate it if he got her another one.

He shoved his hands into his jacket he wore and watched a worker stuff an animal for a little girl. The girl was making a white bear, probably a girl bear with all the girly products she had in her little basket, but it looked like she was going to put too much onto the bear and Lilly disliked that sort of stuff.

"How can I find her the perfect present when I'm a dude? Dudes suck at picking stuff out for girls." He sighed and clenched his fists in his jacket pockets. It was cold, but still he was getting annoyed. The end of the school was the end of the week and Christmas is the following week.

"Buying a present for a girl?" Oliver heard behind him and he turned around to see Miley behind him, wearing a big jacket and holding a few bags from shopping.

"Yep." He shyly said.

Of course it was embarrassing. He never was one to shop for a girl and now that Miley's here, she might realize it's for Lilly or herself since those are the only girls he really hung out with. Miley already caught on that he got a girl in his mind, but she didn't know who.

"Who is this for?" Miley asked as she moved to stand next to him.

"This girl." He shrugged and Miley smirked.

"Well, if you need help, just say it, if you don't need it, then I'll be going to my car." She shook her head and started heading off.

Oliver thought for a moment and stared as Miley started heading off. If she could probably suggest something a girl would want, she would do it. She probably knew what Lilly might want, but still, it was weird, the relationship with Lilly and Oliver was still a secret, if only it wasn't so hard to just tell Miley it was a present for Lilly, then everything would be easy.

Screw it. Oliver thought to himself and called for Miley.

"Miley wait!" Oliver shouted and jogged toward Miley who was nearing the exit of the mall.

Miley turned around and looked at Oliver. "What?" She asked.

"Okay, you know how you're a girl right?" He asked making Miley roll her eyes.

"Yes, last time I checked, I was a girl." She replied only to put down a few of her bags near her legs.

"So what would be a good gift for a girl? Nothing too much, just perfect you know?" He asked and thought of something that would probably match something Lilly would like or nothing too descriptive at least.

"Not too perfect?" Miley sounded a bit confused, and then she bent to pick up her bags again. "How about a charm bracelet? That's something nice for a girl." She suggested.

"Why a charm bracelet? What if she's not into jewelry?" Oliver asked.

He realized the only jewelry Lilly ever wore was his necklace and on occasion her earrings and of course the belly ring. Maybe a belly ring would be a nice present. Now it made him wonder if Miley knew about that ring. Ah so many secrets from the friends, it was stupid.

"Then get her a doll? I don't know." She shrugged and looked around for a place to sit, but saw nothing. All the seats and benches were taken with adults holding bags and such; oh the holiday is making everyone crazy.

Oliver looked at Miley's stuff and took them from the ground. "You don't know if someone will steal them." Oliver winked and Miley shook her head.

He started walking off with Miley's stuff and Miley followed closely behind him. It made her want to question what he was going to buy this girl, but she didn't want to seem like a bother. It would only be fair since she was doing a little Christmas shopping as well.

"How about I take you to the women's section in a store and you can pick whatever you want with my help?" Miley suggested, but Oliver shook his head.

"I don't know!" He sighed and looked around the mall as they passed by a few stores. "What I want to give this girl has to be something special, but nothing 'cliché' I guess? I just don't want to give her a typical present." He sighed and stopped in front of a jewelry store.

"I told you Oliver, a charm bracelet, but if not, then what else could I suggest?" Miley shrugged.

"I don't know what do girls usually prefer from a guy?" Oliver asked and Miley grinned.

"I think just being with that person is good enough. They wouldn't need a present from you because they care about you, you know? I don't know, you think of a present, but I have to go." She took the bags from Oliver and started heading off. "I'll see you later Ollie." She called and left Oliver standing there, still a bit confused.

"What would Lilly do with a charm bracelet?" Oliver asked himself and shook his head. "But Lilly wouldn't like the second gift because we're not together." He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for the exit as well.

----

"Hey, that's not fair, you cheated." Lilly pouted as she sat next to her boyfriend in her living room as they watch TV.

They were cuddled together on the cough as Matt was teasing Lilly about a random move she pulled in the skate park earlier when they were playing around. Matt had an arm around Lilly with his other hand laced with Lilly's. It was almost as if they were tangled up together, but that's how it was and Matt seemed to like it.

"I didn't cheat okay? All I did was some flips and the boys liked it. I told them to pick the better person." Matt said and kissed Lilly's forehead.

Lilly tightened her grip on Matt's hand as she put her head on his shoulder. "But it's still not fair, you're a boy and I'm a girl. Of course the boys are going to pick the boys." Lilly pouted and Matt sighed.

"Fine, fine, you were better." Matt said and kissed Lilly's cheek.

"That's what I thought." Lilly grinned and pecked Matt's chin.

At times like this, it was easy to win over Matt when they battled over random things. Of course Lilly liked it, but she wanted a challenge. When she was with Oliver, she'd put up a fight, but Oliver would still be cute about it. As for Matt, he was too easy, but at least it got her to forget about Oliver.

Lilly pulled her hand away from Matt and Matt stared at her. He grinned and put his free hand around Lilly and kissed her full on the lips. Lilly kissed him back, only to find herself falling backward into the couch. She never kissed Matt like this before and it felt uncomfortable, but just as long as he didn't take it too far, she'll do whatever he wanted.

Lilly cupped Matt's cheek as Matt got into the kiss. As much as Lilly wanted the kiss to end, she didn't do anything and allowed Matt to do what he wanted, putting his hands on her hips, and trying to be as smooth as possible.

Just before the kiss could go any further, Lilly's mom's voice entered the living room, making Lilly push Matt from her and sit up as quickly as she could.

"Hope nothing bad is going on in here." Lilly's mom stared straight ahead as she went to get something from a cabinet.

Lilly blushed as she stared at her mom, wishing she just didn't let the kiss happen. She bit her lip hard and watched her mom go through the cabinet and pull out a few notebooks.

"Don't worry Mrs. Truscott. I was about to leave." Matt sighed as he got up from the ground.

Lilly glanced at Matt as his face burned red from getting caught doing their innocent act, but he clearly knew what it looked like. Matt waved at Lilly's mom and went to kiss Lilly's forehead as he quickly left. Who wouldn't want to leave as fast as they could by getting caught with such an intimate kiss by the girl's parent?

Lilly smirked as Matt left. He was such a shy boy, when she was with Oliver, they were so secret about it, but of course it didn't bother her parents about their one week relationship. She shook her head from the tiny thought and went back to her mom.

"Mom! Why couldn't you just warn us before you came in here?" Lilly complained as she got up from the couch and to her mom.

Mrs. Truscott shook her head. "I still don't understand why you have to do these things now." She sighed and closed the cabinet and looked at Lilly.

"What?" Lilly asked as she put her hands to her hips. She never knew she needed some type of permission to kiss her boyfriend, that's all it was. Kissing.

"It's amazing how you can deal with having a boyfriend and having your exboyfriend here." Mrs. Truscott finally brought up. "If I were you, I'd feel uncomfortable with the both of them and since it seemed like you were more in love with Oliver than you are with Matt."

Lilly stared at her mom, appalled that she'd actually compare Oliver with Matt. It was weird, what mother would be that observant in ones relationship. It was just too unreal.

"Mom, why are you comparing them?" Lilly shook her head and leaned against the nearest thing, which was a table. "Plus how do you know I was as you say 'in love' with Oliver? I only dated him for a week!"

Mrs. Truscott smiled. "Well, you seemed much happier with Oliver and even if you were with him you've done more things with him than with Matt." Lilly's mom pointed out as she started walking.

Lilly's heart raced. Did she know about them… doing the dirty deed? "W-what do you mean by more things?" Lilly stammered and Mrs. Truscott chuckled.

"You two just seemed closer. Plus, best friends since preschool, it was like you two were meant to be. I just hope you're not going out with Matt to forget about him. It would be a shame." Mrs. Truscott pointed out as she left the room.

Talks like this made Lilly mad but her mom was pretty smart. Maybe she shouldn't use Matt like how she sort of is with the whole 'trying to get over Oliver' thing she's going through.

Lilly went to sit back down on the cough and sighed. As much as she wanted Oliver, she can't have him. It's as simple as that, but the thought of him and their past made her smile. It made her feel things not even Matt made her feel and those memories are what makes her happiest. She had Matt and she'd always have a little bit of Oliver in her heart. Hell, the only reason why she hardly hung out with Oliver is the far of falling for him again. So far she kept her heart closed and stable of the feelings for Oliver. It would suck if she opened them now. She wouldn't be able to do the things she does with Matt.

She got up from her seat and decided to go for a walk. That would clear her mind from everything she was thinking, especially that little talk she had with her mom. She got out of her house and quickly got on the sidewalk, but once she hit the sidewalk, she wanted to think of happy moments with Oliver.

It wasn't her fault she realized that Oliver was her first love, or someone she really cared about. She didn't know what love meant, but if what Oliver made her feel was love, she wanted to feel it again.

_Christmas is coming up and I'm broke, so should I even try to get Oliver anything? I already told Matt of my money issue so he isn't expecting anything from me, but would it be rude to get someone who I'm not with a present? _Lilly thought and shrugged.

She stared at the ground and kicked a rock from the sidewalk. _So complicated, I should just be happy I have my best friend back. _Lilly thought and tried to stay as positive as she could, but the only thing that came to mind was a simple kiss she shared with Oliver.

Comparing it to the kisses she shared with Matt, the kisses she had with Oliver were sweet and romantic, but Matt gets a little forceful at times.

Lilly shook her head to the thought. _Kissing is kissing, I shouldn't even think about Oliver's kisses, but it is tempting to think if they are the same… but what's different with kisses? _Lilly sighed and glanced at the road. She saw a black fancy looking car and noticed it was Miley's car and it was heading right for her.

Lilly dropped the thought of Oliver and waved at Miley as she slowed down and parked right next to Lilly. Miley's window rolled down and she removed her shades. "Get in." Miley smirked and Lilly shook her head.

The only time Miley was like this was when she had to talk about something, but what is that something?

"Is it important? I'm sort of in my own world." Lilly said, trying to find an excuse from hanging out with Miley. It wasn't like her to do this, but times like this she just needed to be alone. It was sort of rude that she'd been keeping the secret that she used to date Oliver a secret.

"Yes it is; it's about Oliver." Miley said and Lilly nodded.

"Great." She sighed and walked around Miley's car to get inside.

Once she got in, Miley drove off and headed toward Lilly's neighborhood park.

"What about Oliver?" Lilly asked and Miley just stared straight ahead, concentrating on the road.

"Has he ever talked to you about a mysterious girl that changed him?" Miley brought up.

Lilly stared at her in confusion. The only thing Oliver ever really talked about when they were together was either about their past or some random fact just to get her to laugh, which was nice about him because lately Lilly had been a bit out of character and it was nice of Oliver to notice. Not even Matt noticed, but she just guessed it was because Oliver got to know the real her.

"What girl that changed him?" Lilly asked.

"Well," Miley sighed and shook her head. "I'll tell you when we get to the park, it's a long story." Miley said as she pulled up at the parking lot in the park. She parked on the side and got out of her car.

Lilly followed Miley as she picked a spot under a huge tree in the park. She sat down and Lilly dropped down next to Miley. Lilly leaned against the tree and stared at the branches above them.

"So what about this mysterious girl Oliver's been talking to you about." Lilly said, feeling a bit curious with what Miley was talking about.

"Well, Oliver talked about this girl he used to see back in Seattle, before he moved-" Miley started and Lilly turned her head, staring at the side.

Of course he would talk about her to Miley in a different term. He couldn't keep anything a secret and Miley is his other best friend. She just hoped he didn't slip her name out in any way. It would cause drama between her and Miley and she still doesn't know how to tell Miley about the relationship with Oliver.

"-Oliver told me that there was this girl here that reminded him of that girl and I think when he was at the mall, he was getting her a present." Miley ended with a sigh.

"And why is this your problem?" Lilly asked curiously and adjusted herself on the ground so that she was nearly lying down.

"Well, who here has he been hanging out with that's single and doesn't have a boyfriend? Think of the possibilities of who this girl is-" Miley started and Lilly stared at her in shock.

"Miley, don't tell me you think you're this girl that reminds him of his past girlfriend." Lilly said in shock.

_Why would Miley think it was her? Did he make it like she was the only option? _It made Lilly a little angry.

"The way he described her. Loving, caring, she made him feel things he never felt before… I don't know what I'm saying, but it just makes me think…" Miley shook her head. "This is stupid of me to talk to you about this. Maybe it was wrong." Miley got up from the ground and glanced at Lilly.

"Don't say that." Lilly got up from her seat and took a hold of Miley's leg pants.

"Well, I don't know. I just put the pieces together, unless he told you something, then I would understand it was someone else, but still, I hate feeling this stupid." Miley explained with concern in her voice.

"He hasn't said anything except be himself to me. Sorry Miley." Lilly lied and Miley sighed.

"Okay, sorry for bothering you. You want me to bring you home? I'm going to wrap some presents." Miley said as she shook my hand from her leg.

"This was a short talk, you sure you don't want to talk anymore? I mean, we hardly talked." Lilly said which was true.

They hardly ever talked with finals for school until the term ends and with Oliver hanging out with the both of them at different times; they really didn't have time together to talk about any girl problems. Maybe now was a good time to tell Miley about something that happened in Seattle so it wasn't full of lies.

"Well, how about we go out when school ends. It would be fun." Miley suggested.

"Maybe we can just hang out at the Christmas party, I think Matt wants to hang out before he leaves for New York on the 23rd."

Miley nodded. "So Matt…. How far has your relationship with him gone?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Far enough. We got caught making out right before I went on my walk… it's kind of embarrassing."

Miley laughed. "Oh Lilly, if you were that shy with a boy, who knows when you'll ever actually do something dirty." Miley laughed and Lilly instantly blushed.

"It's my personal life Miley. Matt will learn to wait if he wants to do anything like that. I'm not ready." Lilly quickly replied.

"Oh wow. That's interesting." Miley said and laughed. "I'll see you later." Miley waved and started off.

Lilly dropped down on her back and groaned. "Lies. Ugh, stupid stupid lies!" Lilly groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Lies meaning you can't even tell your best friend you've already lost it?"

Lilly removed her hand from her face and looked up, finding Oliver walking from behind the tree.

"Lost it in what term? You know, it could just mean I've gone crazy, which I have!" Lilly frowned and Oliver laughed.

Oliver plopped down beside Lilly, making Lilly turned to look at him.

"You know, whatever you're telling Miley, it's making her think wrong things." Lilly instantly said, making him shrug.

"Whatever she thinks let her think it. You're not even telling her about our past relationship." Oliver lay on the ground and folded his hands on his stomach.

After a few moments of silence, it made her curious with how long he'd been there. He just came out of no where and he instantly knew what they were talking about. What if she got caught trying to say that it wasn't Miley who Oliver might be in 'getting into'.

"How long have you been listening to me and Miley's conversation?" Lilly asked and glanced at Oliver. His eyes were closed with his fingers drumming against his stomach. He looked peaceful and it reminded Lilly of how close they came in that few weeks they were together.

Those nights they spent together and when they talked of random things. It was like how it used to be and it made her love his company. Just his presence made her feel safe and it just made her want to break up with Matt and be with Oliver once and for all.

"Oliver." Lilly rolled to her side and put her hand over his.

Oliver still had his eyes closed. It was like he was sleeping, but it would be too fast for him to fall asleep like this.

"Listen to me Oliver!" Lilly said a little louder and she squeezed his hand. She felt Oliver squeeze it back with a smile forming on his lips.

"Sorry, I just liked how you said my name." Oliver stuck his tongue out and Lilly hit his stomach.

"You weirdo." She dropped back on her back and stared at the branches above them.

"I just came to the part where Miley was about to leave. I wanted to see if you talked to her about me." Oliver smirked. "And I was right; you do talk to her about me."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "It's only to have a topic. She might like you, you know." Lilly said and Oliver shrugged.

"Like I said, let her be. She can like me, but I'll only like one person." Oliver pointed out.

Lilly bit her lip and shook her head. "What makes you hold onto the crush you have on me?" She asked in curiosity. She didn't want to ask it, it just came out, but there was no going back now. She was about to hear the truth and she feared that maybe her heart would start to open up with her feelings with Oliver.

"I'll tell you at the right time…" Oliver's voice trailed off.

Lilly pouted. "But can't you give me a tiny fact?" Lilly asked and Oliver smirked.

"You're just perfect for me. We fit." Oliver pushed himself up and looked at Lilly.

"We fit how?" Lilly asked and Oliver shook her head.

"We just do. I'll tell you when you're ready."

"How do you know I'm not ready?" Lilly asked and sat up as well.

"The look on your face, how you react with certain things. All this little things I picked up in Seattle my dear. Just wait for the time." Oliver replied and Lilly nodded.

"Fine fine." She said and they started talking about school and how much days was left until school ended.

She knew that she couldn't fight Oliver with wanting to know what he meant and it was true she wasn't ready. Her feelings aren't clear yet so maybe the right time would be soon, hopefully.

**A/N**Sorry lateness. I was sick, and then I had a lot of back work from being absent. And now that I'm caught up, I'm here! Cheeboo Lol hope you liked this chapter.

Next Chapter: Christmas and mistletoe. What do you think will happen?


	7. These Nights

**Chapter 7**

**These Nights  
**

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Matt said as he and Lilly lay on her bed in her room.

Lilly stared at Matt in annoyance. Would he really think she'd cheat on him? That's stupid. Lilly rolled her eyes and moved to her side, facing away from him.

They were spending the day at her house, but earlier they went out to watch a movie, a regular date, you can say, and it was Matt's last day before he left for New York at a redeye flight to spend the holidays with his family. It was like that every year for Matt, and up until now, he didn't want to leave just because he had Lilly now. This was the longest they stayed together, without any breakups, and he was having a hard time letting go.

"You think I'm cheating on you? Wow show's how much you trust me." Lilly closed her eyes and turned her head so that her face buried into her pillow.

Matt scooted closer to her on the bed and put an arm over her waist. "It's not that, it's just weird that we actually got to stay together without any breakups." Matt said and pushed his face into her hair.

"Well, I'm not. I just thought I'd try to commit to our relationship." Lilly muttered and moved her face away from the pillow.

She stared at the closet door just across of her and sighed. She wondered why she even tried when it looked like Matt didn't even care. He just randomly asked if she was cheating on him while they spent the whole day in her room, talking about nothing and cuddling. Not her choice for perfect last day with her boyfriend.

"Sorry, it's just, we usually break up before we reach a month. I'm surprised we last this long and I don't want you to go off with some random guy while I'm away." Matt replied and moved close to Lilly until his body molded into her back. "I care for you, a lot."

Lilly bit her lip and dug deeper in the bed. "Okay." She sighed and closed her eyes.

She could feel Matt getting as close as he could to her, with his face moving to the crook of her neck. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, sending chills down her spine. As much as she should be enjoying this, she felt violated. He was too close to her.

"Hmm." He kissed the back of her neck and with his arm around her waist, he held her tight. "You smell like strawberries." He whispered and kissed her again.

Lilly moved to lay flat on her back and stared at her ceiling. Oliver always complimented her strawberry scent and it was normal then, but now with Matt doing it, it just felt a little off.

"Well, my shampoo has that strawberry scent." Lilly shrugged and Matt shifted on the bed so that his head lay on her shoulder.

"It's good, but maybe try a change? Vanilla is my favorite." He suggested and it stung Lilly.

It was almost like he was telling her she stunk. That's rude. Lilly pushed the thought aside and closed her eyes.

"Shush, I'm sleepy." Lilly replied. It was only 8 at night and Lilly just needed an excuse to get away from Matt.

Matt moved his head up to Lilly and kissed her neck. His hand on her stomach rotated just above her abs and slowly moving lower, almost above her belly button. Lilly's eyes opened and stopped his hand from moving any further, out of fear of him finding out about her secret piercing.

"What's up?" Lilly asked, but Matt ignored her and continued kissing her neck, moving up to her mouth.

Lilly closed her eyes and let Matt kiss her deeply. She dropped her hand from his and realized that he just missed her belly button and went straight for the hem of her shirt.

Lilly responded as she cupped his cheeks, allowing his tongue to wander in her mouth. Matt's hand moved under her shirt and stopped just as it hit skin, waiting for Lilly to approve, but Lilly couldn't even feel him. She was more concentrated on the kiss, practically giving it all to him.

Finally, matt lifted his head from her, staring straight at her closed eyes and smiled. He kissed her cheek, moving to her neck and softly bit her skin. Lilly chuckled and dropped her hands from his cheeks, leaving her eyes closed with Matt doing whatever he wanted.

Matt kissed and nipped at Lilly's neck with his hands caressing her skin, moving upward to her chest. Lilly finally realized what matt was doing and let it go. Why not let him cop a feel just as a present, since she won't even be able to see him for three weeks.

Lilly shifted so that she was on her side and Matt pulled away. He captured her lips once again, with his hand which was on her chest, on her back. He traced his fingers against her side and Lilly giggled. That's what Oliver did when they kissed and got close like this.

Lilly started feeling uncomfortable. She thought of Oliver as she and Matt did this and she wanted it to stop. Now.

She suddenly felt Matt make his way toward the clasp of her bra and unhooked it with just a single hand. Lilly jerked back and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked and pushed herself up on the bed.

Matt stared at her, confused, and shook his head. He saw nothing wrong with this picture. He was just making out with her, maybe even get something for the night, but her pushing him away was just… different.

"Come on Lilly, this is my last night." he said and Lilly shook her head

"And you want to jump in bed and hope for a quick lay?" She accused and pushed him farther from her.

"What?" Matt started getting angry.

"If you think, just because we've been dating each other for three months or so, you can claim me by having sex, then get out." Lilly sat up and swung her legs off her bed. She moved her hands to her back and adjusted her bra.

"But Lilly-" Matt reached for her shoulder and Lilly tensed up.

"Get out Matt, I'll see you next month." She sighed and dropped her head.

She felt her bed shift and Matt muttered to himself. She heard her front door open and close and with that, she let out a deep sigh.

"Idiot." She shook her head and got up from her bed.

She felt tired for the night. It was just the beginning of the night and she could do so much more. It just felt like nothing better could happen because of the trouble that she caused, overreacting just because Matt unhooked her bra. The things she did with Oliver happened so fast, as for her now relationship, it's just different.

Lilly went to her window and glanced across the street. She saw Oliver's old house and sighed. Maybe she should call Oliver and let him hang out for a bit? Just like old times at least.

Lilly went to her desk and took her cell phone from it. She dialed for Oliver's number and suddenly froze. Did she really want to do this? It's been forever since she called him and if she called him now, it would probably feel weird. She shook her head and clicked the call button.

She raised the phone to her ear and listened to the phone as it rung and when she heard someone picked up, she froze.

"Hello?" His voice groggy and tired.

"Are you sleeping so early?" Lilly asked and suddenly his voice changed.

"Lilly?" He asked, sounding more awake.

"Yes, Oliver." She grinned and shook her head at his stupidity.

"Why are you calling? It's…. 8:30... Oh man, I thought it was late." He sighed and sounded as if he was going to sit up.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come by maybe. I got in an argument with Matt and I was wondering if my best friend could come over for a bit." Lilly asked and Oliver chuckled.

"Of course, I'll be over in a few. What are we going to do?" He asked and Lilly thought for a second.

"How about you bring a movie and I'll set up downstairs? I'm home alone." Lilly said and felt a little shy. She hadn't been alone with Oliver for a long time and it made her wonder if anything would happen with the two of them.

"I'll come over fast. How dare Matt leave you all alone and unprotected." He jokingly said, making Lilly laugh.

"I'll see you later then." She said and hung up the phone.

She threw her phone on the bed and headed down stairs. When she got there, she went in the kitchen and made some popcorn. When she was finished, she put the popcorn in a bowl and set it on the table. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Lilly left the living room and to the front door. When she got there, she saw Oliver with three movies in one hand and a box of chocolate in another.

"Romance or comedy?" Oliver asked and Lilly laughed.

"Both?" She asked and let him inside.

"Alex and Emma it is." He replied and went inside the house to the living room.

He set up the movie and when Lilly got in the living room, she turned off the lights and went to sit down on the couch. She was happy to have someone like Oliver there for her, if only Matt was like that, then maybe she'd actually allow her relationship with Matt to be a little more intimate. No questions asked and Oliver was already making her feel better and he didn't ask about the fight so it felt good. Maybe he just didn't want to get involved with her relationship with Matt, after all, he did like her.

Oliver set down next to her and started the movie with a remote. He took the popcorn bowl on his lap and the two started watching the movie. Nothing else was said and it was alright with Lilly. She woke him up, she wanted him to make her feel better and he's doing a good job without even saying anything. Maybe she just wanted his company.

During the time, the movie started to get a little boring and Oliver started falling asleep and Lilly was leaning against him. When she noticed this, she removed the popcorn bowl from his lap and onto the table, but continued watching the movie. It was interesting to her and she grew fond of it until she found herself drifting off to sleep.

----

Lilly heard something drop to the ground which woke her up. She looked around and everything was dark in the living room. The lights were off, the TV was off, but this time, she was lying down on the couch with Oliver holding her. The couch fit the two, but she didn't remember moving.

She snuggled deeper into Oliver and smiled. Her face buried into his neck, she took a deep breath and smelled his familiar cologne. She grinned and held him closer to her. She loved being this close to him.

His arm was around her waist, protected her from falling off the edge of the couch, but she knew that she should probably let him sleep and she should go up to her room. It would only be fair, it was too tight to stay here.

She slowly got his arm off her waist and rolled off the couch, but got on the ground as softly as she could. She pushed herself up and stood up, looking down at Oliver and kissed his cheek. She turned around and headed for the hallway, but once she got there, she bumped into her mom who was climbing down the stairs.

"What are you doing up?" Her mom whispered and Lilly shrugged.

"I might as well give Oliver some room to sleep." Lilly said as she got up the stairs. She stopped where her mom stood and her mom shook her head.

"I thought you were going to be with Matt tonight?" She asked and Lilly shook her head.

"We argued. Plus, he had a redeye flight, it's not like I'm going to keep him from staying." Lilly yawned.

"Lilly, I hope you know what you're doing." Lilly's moms sighed.

Lilly bit her lip. "I do know and we're just friend's mom. Think of it as a sleep over like how it was in middle school." Lilly replied, only to make her mom softly laugh.

"I'm worried for you, just be careful and make sure you're with the right person, because it seems like you want to be with someone else." Lilly's mom pointed out.

"I know mom and that's why I'm with Oliver, I mean Matt." Lilly cleared her throat, realizing her own mistake.

"Just make right choices, good night." She said and left Lilly on the stairs.

Lilly hated it when her mother said things that didn't make sense. What she said just now didn't make sense and it bothered her. But her mom was right. She's always right. She did want to be with someone else, but she wants to make it work out with another person. If only it was easy, then she'd let this pass over, but she's not making this easy.

Lilly sighed and walked up the stairs to go back to bed. It's the least she could do.

----

Lilly woke up to her bed moving and grumbled. She rolled on her stomach and put a pillow over hear head, trying to fall back asleep, but then suddenly the pillow on her head was pulled away.

"Lilly." Something whispered in her ear and Lilly's eyes widened.

"Huh?" she turned her head and there she saw Oliver's face with a big smile on it. She turned her head away at an instant. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed and he laughed.

"Nice." He chuckled and moved away from her and went to lie next to her.

Lilly turned to the opposite side of him and reached for another pillow, which was on the side of her, and put it over her head. She remembered of Oliver sleeping over and the movie and Matt, but she never thought Oliver would still be here in the morning. Sometimes if it was like that, he'd just leave.

"Go home Oliver." Lilly muttered under her breath, only to feel a hand lay on her side.

"But I want to sleep." He joked and Lilly sighed.

"We have a party to go to tonight, don't you think your aunt would want you home now? You never went home, how did you get out?" She asked, feeling a little more awake.

"I snuck out, like usual." Oliver replied and Lilly pulled the pillow away from her face and turned to him.

"Don't you think you should stop the sneaking out?" Lilly asked and Oliver grinned.

"For you, no. ever since living with her, I have no freedom at all." Oliver sighed pulled his hand away. He covered his eyes with that hand and lay on his back.

"And you were the one who decided to move here." Lilly fought back, only for Oliver to groan.

"I moved here because…" He hesitated for a second and shook his head. "Fine." He said and sat up. "I'll see you tonight." He got up from the bed.

When he left, Lilly lay in bed and sighed. Even if so little happened last night, it was almost like so much happened. She watched the movie, she fell asleep on him, she woke up lying down next to him, and she even got the courage to kiss him on the cheek. It just bothered her that she called him right after Matt left the house.

What if Matt came back to say bye and saw them in that position? Then Oliver would be in so much trouble, but then again, it wasn't Oliver's fault, it was her fault. She was the one who called him and now she's letting her feelings take over to a point where she doesn't even know if she should stay with Matt at all.

----

Lilly was getting ready to go to a Christmas party at the Stewarts house. She wore a red dress and white for the holiday with a white jacket to keep her a little warm, it was cold out and she didn't want to freeze to death. She had her hair down and she wore lip gloss and some eyeliner which brought out her eyes. She was waiting for her mom in the living room and thought about what Oliver might do to her.

The last time Oliver seen her in a dress like this was when she went through an emotional stage, drank, and threw up. Stupid memories that finally came to her and stuck to her.

Lilly sighed and smoothened out her dress. What happened this morning was awkward and shouldn't have happened. She should have been straight forward and told him to get away, but she didn't. She even kissed him on the cheek last night, which showed that she did probably care for him. If only she could stop herself from doing things like this, it would be good for her, but nothings stopping her from doing it.

"Lilly, let's go." Lilly snapped her head at the entrance of the living room and saw her mom putting on a bracelet.

"Okay." Lilly said and got up from the couch. She walked to the door and saw her dad already going out to the car.

----

When Lilly and her parents got to Miley's house, it looked the party already started. When they got inside the house there were at least a dozen people in there, talking, and laughing.

"Hey!" Mr. Stewart said as he walked up to Lilly's parents and shook their hands and handed him her jacket.

Lilly waved at him and saw Miley and Oliver on the patio. She grinned and left her parents to go with the rest. When she got on the patio, not only did she see Miley and Oliver, but she saw Sarah, Alex, Jackson, Cooper, and Thor.

"Hey everyone." She waved and flashed everyone a smile.

She went to sit next to Oliver, who was talking with Miley and Sarah about school. She just sat there, quietly and noticed Oliver looking over her a few times with a smile on his face. She was zoning out and she got tired of not knowing what to talk about .

"What?" Lilly mouthed out when she noticed Oliver looking at her again.

"You look beautiful." He mouthed back at her.

Lilly felt a blush creep to her cheeks and she shook her head. Her stomach was doing flip flops at this time, ah, stupid feeling.

"So what's up everyone? I come here in quietness with you two talking about something and I'm lost." Lilly finally said and Miley laughed.

"Sorry, Sarah was finishing her story about this thing that happened in Physics." Miley shook her head with a smile on her face.

She wore a floral dress that had a lot of red, green, and white, obviously a Christmas dress, but wasn't right for her. She probably let her dad help her pick it out, but it was still nice.

"Fun. How are your breaks going on so far? It feels like a long time since we last hung out." Lilly sighed only to glance at Oliver who smiled at himself.

It only made her pray that Oliver wouldn't be so obvious at the moment. She wouldn't want Miley thinking things, especially since she thought she might've been the mysterious girl Oliver's heart is set to.

"Long time because most of the time you've been hanging out with Matt." Miley pointed out, making Lilly sigh.

"I told you, he was leaving for New York! I had to spend some time with my boyfriend." Lilly shook her head. "But now he's gone, I guess we have the next three weeks to have fun." Lilly grinned.

"Ah yes, parties during break, we don't even need to go back to school until the 14th. This is going to be fun." Sarah replied, making Oliver gasp.

"Sarah, you're into those stuff?" Oliver asked. The Saint Sarah he used to know would think stuff like that was stupid, now she's accepting it. Whoa. Totally different.

"I'll go to a party, but I won't drink." Sarah pointed out.

"Yeah Mr. Party crasher, I'm not even sure if you've been to a party now, you hardly gone to any." Miley said and flirtatiously pushed his shoulder.

"I've been busy, plus, not much people know that side of me." Oliver glanced at Lilly who was laughing softly to herself.

"Dinner!" Someone shouted from inside and everyone on the patio stood up to get their food.

----

After dinner, everyone was in the living room, talking about their future, or at least Miley and Sarah were. Lilly and Oliver just sat on the couch, waiting for the night to end, and it was a boring night. As much as it was supposed to be some kind of fun night, it wasn't. It was probably the most boring night for a holiday.

"So, I'm thinking maybe a music college in New York?" Miley replied only for Lilly to sigh.

"College seems hard." She groaned and Lilly's mom chuckled.

"It's supposed to be hard hon."

"Yeah, it's hard, but it's worth it. College parties, girls, everything there." Jackson chipped in and grinned. "Seriously."

"Really?" Alex asked. "Maybe I'd consider it, but I'm still not looking forward to going. I just don't know what I want in my future." He replied and Lilly rolled her eyes.

Oliver closed his eyes for a second. Even his parents were here and they were interacting about what to do for college and it bore him. He felt a hand tap on the side of his thigh and he looked to his right and saw Lilly smiling.

"Let's go out." She whispered and he nodded.

"Sure." He said.

He needed some alone time with her. He wanted to talk to her about last night, about how he woke up alone when he last remembered lying down with Lilly on the couch. If there was an easy way of putting it, he'd say it, but he didn't want to say it in embarrassment. He had to remember that he's not with Lilly, but still there are other ways to put it.

"I'm going to get some air." Lilly said and got up from her spot.

"Me too." Oliver replied and followed Lilly out to the patio.

They walked to the railing and looked out. It was quiet at first and the two just stared at the open area until Oliver thought about saying something to break the silence.

"Last night was fun." He brought up and looked at Lilly.

"Yeah it was, but you fell asleep 10 minutes into the movie." Lilly joked and put her hands together and leaned against the railing with her arms. She put her chin on her hands and sighed.

Oliver's eyes widened. "Hey! It's not my fault." Oliver groaned.

"Yes it is, but still, thanks. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten over the fact that Matt pissed me off." Lilly closed her eyes then abruptly stood up straight. "I'm so bored. This is such a boring Christmas party, no offense." Lilly pointed out as she glanced at Oliver.

She smiled when she saw Oliver shaking his head with a smirk on his face. She liked making him smile like that, it just made her feel a little special. Matt never really smiled at her craziness. All he did was laugh at them and change the subject, but with Oliver, it was just fun.

"Don't worry." He sighed and eyed Lilly.

He noticed she didn't wear his necklace. She probably took it off because it would clash with her dress, but she still looked beautiful. He didn't even know how she could stand the coldness, but then again, it wasn't really cold enough. The weather has been whacky lately so it'd probably get colder next month or so.

"Fine, want to make it fun?" Oliver asked as he pushed himself away from the railing and looked at Lilly.

"Yeah. What do you have in mind?"

Oliver grinned and looked back at the railing. He put his hands on it, pushed himself up, and jumped over the railing. Lilly was a little startled at what Oliver did and looked back at the door. The door was facing the stairs so they couldn't exactly see Oliver or Lilly going off. Lilly went to the railing and peered over, seeing Oliver looking back at her.

"Come over." He said and put his arms out.

"No! I'll fall." Lilly said and pushed herself a little up so that her feet were standing between the wood that supported the railing. "Plus it's pretty long fall."

"Pretty long fall? It's only like… four or five feet above the ground, that's not far, plus that's the point, you fall back into me. Come on, you want to do something fun right? Do you want your Christmas present?" Oliver asked which caught her attention.

"Present?" Lilly said and Oliver laughed.

"Yes, we'll go to my aunt's house and we'll have fun." He told her and Lilly sighed.

"Fine." Lilly said and climbed on the railing. "But if I fall on the ground and I scream and I break something, I'm blaming it all on you." She said and Oliver grinned.

"Well, I'll break your fall if you do fall. This will be like old times." Oliver told her and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Old times didn't mean me in a dress and heels" She muttered under her breath and went on the other side of the railing.

She was facing Oliver with her back and glanced over her shoulder, seeing Oliver right below her with his arms out. Lilly closed her eyes and held her breath as she let go of the railing, falling backward. She wanted to scream, but she didn't, but once she felt herself fall into Oliver, he crashed backward, making the two fall back at the same time.

"Arg." Oliver said with his arms around her stomach.

"Ugh." Lilly quickly got off Oliver and looked down at him.

He wore his jacket, pants, and a dress shirt. Damn, she forgot her jacket. She's going to get cold, and although it's not as cold as it used to be in the winter, she still knew she'd get cold.

"Okay." Oliver said as he sat up and stared up at Lilly. "How will we get there?"

"Walk?" Lilly suggested as she hugged herself. She felt a little naked with the dress. If only she could go back in and get her jacket, she'd do it.

"Sure." He said, but sensed her discomfort. He studied her for a minute and realized that she only had her jacket on. No wonder. "Here." He said and removed his jacket. "Wear this." He handed her his jacket and Lilly took it without hesitation. It's the least she could do, she did feel a little insecure.

"Thanks." She softly said as she put it on. She took the collar of his jacket and put it high over her neck, only to smell Oliver's. "Now let's go." She started walking with Oliver following slowly behind her.

Halfway there, Lilly started limping. Her heels were hurting her and so she removed them and was now walking barefoot, but it didn't look right. Oliver wanted to laugh at how ridiculous she looked, in a big jacket, a dress, and barefoot, holding heels.

"Want me to carry you there?" He offered, but Lilly shook her head.

"It would be rude. Plus, we're almost there!" Lilly exclaimed only to walk in a quicker pace.

"How is it rude? I'm rude allowing you to walk barefoot." Oliver caught up to Lilly and took a hold of her shoulders "At least let me give you a piggyback ride. Come on, please." Oliver and Lilly stopped walking.

Lilly felt bad. She'd want a piggyback ride, but she didn't want to feel weird. She was already getting to close to him and she didn't regret it. So much could happen in so little time, but there was no harm in it right? She always took piggyback rides from him when he was here before he moved. Why stop now right?

"Fine." She shook her head and turned her head to glance at Oliver. "But it's only until we reach your lawn or something. We are just friends, so there's no harm in that."

Oliver smiled and dropped his hands from her shoulders. He walked in front of her and squatted in front of her.

"Climb on then and we'll get there faster." Oliver grinned.

Lilly looked down at her dress. "But I'm wearing a dress." She whined. She trusted him; she knew he wouldn't cop a feel while he gave her a ride, but she never knew if her dress would ride up or something. She didn't want to embarrass herself by flashing the whole neighborhood her underwear.

"Don't worry! It will be fast." Oliver looked up at Lilly.

Lilly shook her head and climbed on Oliver's back. Oliver cupped her thighs and then stood up as she put her arms around her neck. There, Oliver started running and Lilly started screaming.

"Stop running!" Lilly exclaimed, feeling her dress ride up, but let go of his neck with one arm and put her hand over her butt so it wouldn't fly all over the place.

"We'll get there faster!" Oliver smiled as he ran faster.

He ignored Lilly's whines and within 5 minutes, they reached the lawn of Oliver's aunt's house. When they got there, Oliver stopped in front of the lawn, like what Lilly said he'd do, and squatted to get Lilly off his back. When Lilly got off his back, she whacked him across the head and grunted.

"Gosh! Next time go slow. Its no fun if you run like that." Lilly whined and Oliver put his hand on the back of his head.

He stood up and looked at Lilly with a frown on his face. "Hey, I was being playful!" He exclaimed and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Playful in what way?" She asked and Oliver quickly shut his mouth. "That's what I thought. You would love to show someone my underwear." She rolled her eyes and started walking up to Oliver's aunt's house.

Oliver chuckled and watched Lilly walk up the sidewalk. He was just being playful, but he did want to tease her. He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets as he followed behind her to the house. That's the least he could do.

When they got up to the door, Oliver got his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He unlocked the door and opened the door for Lilly. He winked at Lilly and she shook her head as she got inside the house, only to remove the jacket Oliver gave to her and threw it on the side, near the stairs.

Lilly looked around the room and smiled. She never went inside this house, ever and it looked like your typical two story house, only neat and clean. She looked at Oliver who was heading into a hall and into a room, which she decided was the living room, so she followed Oliver into the room.

When she got there, there was a Christmas tree with dozens of presents, probably presents to people, not from them. There was just too much there for just maybe 5 people who live in the house?

"Wow." She said as she stared at the decorations.

Oliver's aunt must like the Christmas holiday because the living room was decorated with ribbons and fake snow flakes. Her tree had many ornaments, and ribbons, it was just perfect. It looked like something you'd see in a magazine or movie.

"Yeah, Aunt Amy likes to decorate." He chuckled as he walked to the tree and reached for a small present sitting right on the table. "It's small and I forgot to take it with me when I left, but I didn't know what to get you, I just hope you like it." Oliver said and turned to Lilly, but she was too amazed by the decorations to hear Oliver.

"Lilly." Oliver raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, but Lilly was still looking around the room.

Oliver smiled, that was always the first impression when it got to someone going into the room. He shook his head and got back to Lilly, who was standing right at the entrance at the living room.

"Here." He shoved the present in her hands and Lilly shook her head and looked at Oliver. "It's nothing special because it was hard to choose a present for you, but I hope you like it."

"What?" She asked and looked in her hands. "Oh!" She laughed and started to unwrap the tiny present. It was small, but she didn't mind. She didn't have money to get him anything, but she'd accept anything because that's how she was. Plus they're friends.

When she got it opened, she saw a dark red velvety box. Jewelry, or so she thought. When she opened the box, she saw something that made her laugh. A purple plastic ring.

"Oh my gosh." Lilly shook her head and giggled.

"Remember in preschool when we were getting married? We both had rings, but you told me to keep yours until you were old so that we could really get married?" Oliver grinned and Lilly shook her head.

"I can't believe you'd keep it though." She bit her lip and took the tiny ring in her fingers, but when that happened, the cardboard the plastic ring stuck on lifted and there was a bracelet with a matching necklace. "But I see you gave me more?"

Oliver shrugged. "I have the original box upstairs; I just wanted to give you something that would be pretty. You have my manly necklace and I thought maybe you'd want something more feminine." He said and Lilly shook her head.

"No, no, I like your necklace, but thanks for this." She smiled. "I'll wear it on occasions when I can't wear yours, but thanks." She said and fingered the necklace.

The necklace had a heart pendant and the bracelet had the same pendant. It must've cost a lot since both had a diamond in the middle of the pendant. It was pretty, but he shouldn't have spent a lot.

"Don't worry about the cost." Oliver said and noticed the look on Lilly's face, which was scrunched up. "I don't expect anything from you; I just wanted to get you something that you'd look nice in."

Lilly smiled and hugged Oliver. "Thanks." She said and held him tighter. "The ring was cute, but the jewelry was sweet."

Lilly did like the jewelry, she just guessed Oliver followed Miley's advice, but it never hurt. She liked jewelry; she sort of wished that he gave her something less expensive.

Oliver smiled and held her. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. At least she liked the present right? No disappointments or he hoped there wasn't any. He looked up and pursed his lips, feeling a little relieved. Once he did that, he saw something above them that caught his eye.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Mhmm?" She said as she pushed her face into his chest.

"Look up."

Lilly was confused and moved her face from his chest, looking up and then saw what Oliver wanted her to see. Her heart beat fast and she grew a little nervous.

"Mistletoe." She softly said.

"Mhmm. You want to break tradition? I mean, I understand if you do-" Oliver started and felt embarrassed.

He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to make it like he didn't want to kiss her. Or, ah, it just made him feel confused.

"No, no, I'm fine with it. We're just friends and its okay if friends kissed right?" Lilly asked, but for some reason, she felt like she heard that somewhere before.

"Okay, fine." He took a deep breath and gazed at Lilly.

They caught each others eyes and Lilly could feel a blush creep to her cheeks. She was finally getting something she wanted and it scared her. It's been months since they last kissed; it only made her think if those kisses were as good as they were back in Seattle.

She felt Oliver move close to her and she stiffened. She felt her heart beat fast and crazy, and she needed to calm herself down, but she couldn't. Once they were just inches away, she saw Oliver close his eyes and there, she realized that he was really going to kiss her and nothing was going to stop him.

She held her breath and slowly closed her eyes when she finally felt her warm breath just at her lips. His soft lips press against hers, lips she dreamt of kissing countless times in the few months they hadn't seen each other and it was perfect.

In a way, she felt like kissing him was right, but in the back of her head, it will always bother her that she's with Matt and not with Oliver.

**A/N**WHOO there you get your kiss and a long chapter Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Much more coming up soon :D This is probably the longest chapter I'd ever written.


	8. If Ever

**A/N **OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER SUPER SUPER LATE UPDATE! I'm busy with school and projects and friends and stuff and its taking my time up and stuff. SATs are coming up and other big tests and it's all a big mess. I'm seriously sorry I'm not updating fast enough.

**Summary from last chapter: **Matt and Lilly were hanging out at Lilly's house for his last day before heading to New York when he decided to go farther with Lilly. Lilly didn't like that Matt wanted to cop a feel from her and got mad at him. She yelled and told him to leave, which ended with her calling for Oliver to come over to have some fun. They both fell asleep and when Lilly woke up, she was laying beside him with him holding her protectively. She kissed his cheek and went back to her bed, but in the hallway, she bumped into her mom who told her to watch out since Lilly was already with Matt.

The next day, Lilly woke up to Oliver moving the bed and she told him to leave before he got in trouble for sneaking out. Later in the day, her family went to the Stewarts house for the Christmas party and Lilly and Oliver got bored of the party which ended of the two sneaking out to Oliver's Aunt's house to get his present to her. He gave her a piggyback ride to his house and when the two got to the house and she got a plastic ring Oliver gave Lilly when they were in preschool and a fancy necklace. While the two hugged, Oliver looked up and saw mistletoe. Oliver told Lilly and the two kisses, only making Lilly remember that she was with Matt and not with Oliver.

**Chapter 8**

**If Ever**

Days after the little kiss Oliver and Lilly shared, Lilly seemed to be getting even more confused. So confused that she went to a point where she wanted to call Matt to break up with him, or Oliver to stop being friends with her. She didn't like the second idea, but the first idea seemed to be like the best answer, but it would be obvious to Matt for his insecurities of her cheating on him. It's all a confusing mess.

She didn't care for Matt as much as she did for Oliver, but Oliver… she didn't want to be desperate to be with him. She liked him, sure, a lot actually, but she wasn't sure if she should let her heart open up to him again.

She got too close to him the last time, left her in a heart break, and used Matt as a rebound tool. Now that she and Matt had been together for so long, she wanted to take back what she took advantage of with Matt and try to work it out, but with Oliver around, it's going to be hard.

If she and Oliver would ever get back together, she was afraid she'd get even more sexually intimate with him and it scared her. She lost her virginity to him, she won't deny that, but it still scared her that she actually let it happen. She always thought of saving herself, but now that she actually 'did it' with Oliver; it makes her feel bad for pulling back when Matt wanted to do something.

Lilly lay flat on her bed, thinking about what she should do in her situation. It bothered her so much and she felt like she was cheating on Matt already, but is a simple kiss exactly cheating?

"It makes me wonder if he's doing something like this during his trip." Lilly sighed and sat up on her bed.

"Tomorrow is New Years Eve; it makes me wonder what Oliver and Miley are doing. I haven't hung out with the two since Christmas eve." She looked over to her cell phone and tempted to call Miley, but decided not to.

Miley knew Oliver and Lilly snuck away from the party because when the two got back, Miley and Sarah were on the patio, patiently waiting and Miley looked, well, displeased. More pissed off actually. She almost yelled at Oliver and even if it wasn't Oliver's fault, Lilly couldn't really say anything about it.

Miley wanted to know what happened during their outing and Oliver said just a simple walk on the beach which made Miley calm down, but she had no reason to get angry. Lilly and Oliver were just two friends getting a present, nothing more.

"Whatever." Lilly rolled her eyes at the thought of Christmas Eve and decided to call Miley for the heck of it.

Lilly dialed Miley's number and after just two rings, she answered the phone.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley said and Lilly smiled

"Hey, what are you doing today?" She asked and looked down at her legs, as she swung them over to the edge of the bed. She started kicking her feet in the air when Miley replied.

"Oh, yeah that's right, Oliver called earlier and asked if we wanted to eat dinner and watch a movie. Do you want to go out?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Lilly felt a little down.

Why didn't Oliver call her? It saddened her that Oliver went to Miley instead of her. It showed that maybe he wasn't ready to talk to her after the kiss either because after the kiss, they hardly talked.

"We're going at 7ish tonight. I'll pick you up and we'll meet Oliver there."

"Okay, fine with me. Bye." Lilly said and hung up her phone.

It seems that there are many things happening with the two of her friends. Oliver is talking to Miley more, Lilly has been kind of… moving away from Miley at the moment because of Matt. For the past few days, all she did was mope around, think, day dream, and talk to Matt on the phone. Not much of a social life at all.

"Might as well get ready." Lilly shrugged and got up from her bed.

--

Oliver stared at his phone as he sat in his car, parked in front of Sally's restaurant. He was waiting for Miley. What confused him was that Miley was the one who asked him if he wanted to go out tonight and he didn't know why. He agreed, obviously, he just hoped that he wasn't going to be alone with him. These little times he hung out with her alone, she made it known that she might be interested by him, but tried so hard to not make it obvious.

He had been a bit antisocial with Miley and Lilly lately and it seemed like their strong trio was slowly breaking up. Plus, since the kiss, Lilly was all he thought about. The kiss, feeling her lips against his, it brought memories back and he wanted her even more than he did when he first moved back.

He raised his finger tips to his lips and felt like maybe he should kiss her again. It would be weird, but the temptation is there. He had self control, plus he had to think about Matt being her boyfriend.

"Shit." He shook his head.

Matt, the one problem that's there because he's Lilly's boyfriend. He's keeping them from getting together, he knew it. The look on Lilly's face every time he brings up their past relationship shows that she did like him back, she's just with Matt to forget about the feeling she had for Oliver. Matt will be first, always before Oliver and he wanted to change that. He wanted to put himself before Matt, but he knew he couldn't unless Lilly finally breaks up with him.

After almost half an hour of waiting, Miley's car pulled up next to his and he looked at it, seeing Lilly in the passenger seat. Maybe, if they were alone, he could talk to her about the kiss. He didn't want to make it awkward and obvious about the two. If only Lilly would just tell Miley about their past relationship, they wouldn't be so secretive about everything.

He quickly got out of his car and went to Lilly's door to open it. When he opened it, he looked at Lilly and smiled as she looked up at him. She was caught off guard by opening her door and weakly smiled at Oliver.

"Thanks." She quickly got passed Oliver when Oliver took a grip on Lilly's arm and closed the door to Miley's car. He stepped close to Lilly's back and neared his mouth to her ear.

"We need to talk. I want to know why you aren't talking to me." He said and let go of her arm.

Lilly shook her head. "It's not a good time to talk about it now, we're here as friends, nothing more." She replied and walked away from Oliver, to get in Sally's.

Sally's was full of New Years decorations and couples eating and talking. It was normal for many people to be there, but it was the first time in a while the three went there together. Miley chose a spot at a window and Lilly sat next to her, leaving Oliver to sit across the two girls. A lady gave the trio menus and asked if they wanted a drink before leaving them to choose what they wanted to eat.

There was awkward silence in the group as they sat there, looking over the menu. Lilly occasionally looked up to Oliver, but quickly looked back to her menu, hoping Miley wouldn't notice her. Lilly felt even guiltier since she kind of knew Miley liked Oliver. It was only a matter of days until Miley would ask Oliver out, unless she's just waiting for him to make the move.

Lilly shook her head. It was going to end now, well the silence.

"So what are you all doing for New Years?" Lilly asked as she put down her menu in front of her.

Miley looked up and sighed. "Lilly, did you forget already?" She shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Lilly glanced at Oliver as he sat back in his seat, staring at her and Miley. He mouthed 'party' when she realized she forgot about the party at Miley's. Everything's being celebrated at Miley's; it's always been like that.

"Oooh!" Lilly blushed and turned her head to stare out the window. "Yeah, sorry."

Miley laughed out loud and hit her hand against the table. "Now you remember. Every year it's been like that."

"And it's back to how it's supposed to be… with me." Oliver pointed out.

"Yeah, with you." Miley grinned.

The waitress came back and took everyone's order and within thirty minutes of talking of random things, they got their food and started eating. The usual breakfast for dinner thing they order during special occasion, or in Miley's words, "For Oliver coming back and a bright New Years."

Lilly took a bite of her sandwich and stared at her plate as she ate. Oliver and Miley seemed stuck in a deep conversation as she thought of it. Last year of High school, college coming up in August, SATs in January, it's all coming up and now that it's the beginning of the year soon, she needs to set herself straight. She wants to start off with a clean year, but how to do it now? She argued with Matt, she kissed Oliver on Christmas, and to tie it all together, she can't act her feelings out because she doesn't want Miley to know anything at all. It's pathetic.

"Arg." She took a big bite of her sandwich and chewed slowly.

"Lilly?" Miley said and she looked at her, only to find Oliver staring at her as well.

"What?" She said with her mouth still full of bread and meat.

"You okay?" Miley asked.

Lilly started coughing. "Yeah, fine!" She exclaimed as she set her food down to take her glass of water to wash down the dry sandwich.

"Okay." Miley said and then her phone rang. She looked at her phone and shook her head. "I'll be back." She got up and answered her phone as she walked out of Sally's.

Lilly rolled her eyes and set her glass of water down and took a fry from her plate. Ah alone time again. Perfect.

"What's really wrong with you?" Oliver asked and Lilly looked at him.

"You are." She replied and took another fry from her plate.

Oliver raised his eyebrows, a little confused and shook his head. "What did I do this time?"

"Come back." Lilly sighed and dropped her gaze to her plate.

"I don't get it. I come back to see you and now you're pissed. I missed you; can't you just give me a little affection?" Oliver asked and reached over to take her hand, but she pulled it back.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm rude. I missed you too, but still, you took me by surprise by coming back. I'm with Matt now and the one time I wanted to make my life better, you came back crashing it." She explained as easily as she could. She didn't know why, but she felt like being mean to him. She didn't mean it at all, really, but all this thinking of the future, it just made her pissed off.

"I see. So it doesn't even matter if I practically begged my mom to come and see you and stay here for my final year in high school, leaving my school near the end of the year just to be with you. It doesn't matter huh." Oliver started to get angry. At least Lilly could've let him believe that she still had some feelings for him and appreciated him being there for her.

Lilly felt guilty. She never meant to sound that… mean. "Hey, I'm sorry-" Just then, Miley walked back into the restaurant and toward them.

"Sorry about that! I have an emergency, ahh, sucks for our dinner. I always seem to ruin these." She laughed as walked to the table.

Lilly grinned. "It's no problem." She got up from her seat, but Miley pushed her down.

"Hey you and Oliver stay. Just because I have some Hannah business to attend doesn't mean I have to ruin your dinner." She grinned. "Stay, it seems like you two haven't really talked much tonight." Miley took a fry in her mouth and reached for her purse next to Lilly. She took out a five dollar bill and laid it on the table. "This should cover my part, if not I'll pay you back."

"Aw, you don't have to pay anything Miles." Oliver said and took the bill in his hand to give it back to Miley.

"Thanks Oliver." She put the bill in her purse and walked off.

Lilly gazed down at her plate and sighed.

"What's wrong with you, seriously, you never express the truth like that since… well last time I was here." Oliver asked and took a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm just… annoyed."

"And why are you annoyed?"

Lilly sighed. "I'm annoyed with the fact that you came back. You came back when I wasn't ready to see you." She openly answered. It wasn't worth getting angry over it. Stupid mood swings.

Oliver reached forward and took her hand again, this time she didn't move it back.

"You rather have me back in Seattle than have me here? Because it's fine. I'll go back with my parents and I'll leave you and Matt alone." Oliver softly replied with his eyes moving to their hands.

"No, it's fine. Don't go back." Lilly quickly said and shook her head.

"What do you want?" He asked. "First you're mad at me for being here, now you don't want me to go. I don't get you."

Lilly bit her lip and kept her eyes at her plate. "I want you here, but I don't want you here. Look, it's complicated…"

"Then explain it the best you can." Oliver squeezed her hand.

"How do I do it?" Lilly gazed up at him and he smiled.

"Clear whatever's in your mind and explain to me. You could at least give me that bit." He replied and let go of her hand.

They finished their dinner in quiet and Lilly did what he told her to do. Clear her mind.

--

"Would you consider this a date?" Oliver casually asked as they walked to his car.

"No! Why would I?" Lilly laughed and got into Oliver's car.

"Well, I bought you dinner-"

"And that's it! Now unlock your door and let me in." Lilly said as she got to the other side of the car.

"Buying dinner does mean it is a date though." Oliver pointed out as he got into the car.

Lilly got in the car and as she got her seat belt on, she looked at Oliver and noticed he didn't start the car.

"What?" She asked and Oliver grinned.

"Well, you're nicer than how you were earlier in the night." He grinned and side-eyed her.

"And that's because I had a lot on my mind. You know, a girl changes from time to time." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Well let's hope you stay in mood rather than you're pissed off one." He put the key in the ignition and started the car. He reversed out of the parking lot and started driving.

"I'm doing much better than I was thanks. And Miley thinks we hardly talk. Ha." Lilly shook her head. "Do we have to watch a movie tonight?"

"Nah, we can just go to the beach or play video games or go to the park or something." Oliver suggested and Lilly shrugged.

"Umm I don't know, surprise me."

Oliver's eyebrows rose. "Surprise you? That's different; I thought you didn't like surprises."

"Things changed."

"Obviously."

Minutes later, they reached a closed skate park near Lilly's neighborhood and she laughed.

"What are we doing here? We didn't bring any skateboards." She asked as she eyed the park.

Oliver parked next to a bush across the park and stared at it.

"Well, to have fun. I don't know, you said to surprise you and I haven't been here in ages. We can just talk… or something." He replied and got out of his car.

They walked across of the street and to the gated entrance of the park. Lilly glanced at Oliver and smirked as she put her hands on the bars and pulled herself up and over the gate. Oliver rolled his eyes as he climbed up the fence as well.

When Oliver got over the gate, he turned to look at Lilly, but realized that she was running away from him.

"Hey! Where you going?" He shouted and ran after her, fast enough to catch up.

"Here." She muttered under her breath and stopped at the edge of the half pipe, but Oliver didn't stop and fell in.

"Argh!" He shouted as he tumbled in.

"Oliver!" She shouted after him and sat on the edge as she squinted at Oliver to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine."

He landed on his stomach and rolled on his back to face the sky with his eyes closed. He heard something slide down and so he opened his eyes to Lilly walking toward him.

"You're such an idiot." She put her hand out to help him up and he gladly took it.

"If you didn't run then I wouldn't have fallen." He struggled up and dusted himself off.

"Shut up." She giggled and started walking toward the pipeline.

Although the only lights they had were the street lights, she didn't care, it didn't matter to her if the pipeline was dark, she wanted to go inside, and it was what she did with Oliver those random nights they wanted to skateboard.

"This brings back memories." He scratched his head as he followed Lilly into the darkness.

Once Lilly went into the darkness, she sat down and lay back with the curve of the pipeline. She could feel Oliver walking so she reached forward, took a hold of Oliver's pants, and yanked it.

"Hey!" Oliver said and felt around as she went to sit down. He scooted until he felt her next to him and leaned back.

"So what made you choose this place?" She asked and Oliver shrugged.

"I told you once; I don't want to repeat myself."

Lilly smiled. "Remember when we used to always do this?"

"Of course, it was the one place Miley wouldn't find us."

Oliver smiled and closed his eyes, thinking about the past. Skateboarding until midnight, getting chased by security guards, everything happened here. They always did sports together and now that he thought of it, she always pointed out that she was a girl… and still does.

"Oliver." Lilly whispered in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about tonight and how bitchy I was."

Oliver grinned. "It's no problem."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I do want you here. It's just hard because-"

"You don't have to explain, I get it." He replied, only to feel Lilly's hand on his arm, looking for his hand.

Oliver took in a deep breath and finally asked what he wanted to ask since the beginning of the night. "And the kiss…"

Lilly bit her lip and closed her eyes. "You always bring that up, what about it? What's this important thing you have to talk to me about?"

Her palms were getting sweaty and she hoped he didn't realize it.

"How do you feel about it?" He asked.

"It was just a friendly kiss, you know, tradition with mistletoe" She lied. She always thought of it, but she didn't want him to know it.

"So if we kissed now it would still be a friendly kiss right?"

Lilly shook her head. "Don't kiss me now. You always talk about kissing and it meaning a friendly kiss. What if I'm not ready to be kissed again?" She asked only for Oliver to place his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay with me; I just wanted a serious talk about what happened a few nights ago." He shrugged.

"But you were just talking about kissing me now!" She exclaimed, squeezing his hand in hers.

"Relax Lilly, really… I was just asking."

Lilly calmed down and leaned her head against his. She had to make him happy; she knew that she probably made the night a crappy one for being mad at him in the restaurant and telling him that she wouldn't kiss him.

"Hey Oliver."

"Mhmm…"

"If it matters to you, I do want us to work out…"

"Like?"

Lilly was quiet for a minute, unsure to say it, but she knew she had to. "I don't want us to fight anymore and I don't want you out of my life… if that makes sense."

Oliver smiled. "So..."

"If anything happens between us again, I think we should tell Miley."

Oliver started laughing. "Guilt trip hitting you huh?" He asked and Lilly shook her head.

"I'm sick of lying to her."

Just then it hit Oliver.

"You think something will happen between us again?" He raised his head and tried to look at her in the darkness.

Lilly blushed. She didn't mean for Oliver to catch that. "Sure, I guess… We only dated for a few days…"

Oliver's eyes narrowed. "Things with Matt are really going down then?" He asked and Lilly nodded.

"I'll let your imagination decide what's going on with me and Matt." Lilly rolled her eyes and waited for the night to end.

**A/N **I'm so sorry, I know it's been a long time since I wrote and I must suck :P. I'm really sorry for the late update. I just got back into writing fan fiction so maybe I'll update quicker next time.

Next chapter: New Years!


	9. Happy New Year

**A/N **Wow I'm surprised people are still reading this fic after it's been months since I last posted which, btw I am so sorry. I guess I got caught up with everything. Hopefully, now that I'm back in my fanfic writing mood, I'll post a lot faster haha.

**Chapter 9**

**Happy New Year **

Oliver, Lilly, Jackson, and Miley hung out at the Stewarts house, collecting whatever they needed before heading to the bonfire at the beach where their families were, waiting for the New Years fireworks to start. Of course Miley was taking a long time to get ready, but Oliver, Jackson, and Lilly were waiting in the living room, watching the New York for the countdown at Times Square.

"Miley, will you hurry up? I don't have a long time!" Jackson shouted from his spot in the middle of the couch, between Oliver and Lilly.

"I'll be down, just wait!" Miley shouted back.

"Gosh, will she ever come down?" Jackson complained and Lilly shook her head.

"She'll take forever; it's always been like that." Oliver replied with a smirk on his face.

Jackson eyes Oliver and rolled his eyes. "Well, you should be talking, wait until midnight when she tries to go for you, and then you'll say sorry." Jackson slipped out and laughed.

"What?" Lilly questioned as she stared at Jackson.

Miley wasn't going to kiss Oliver was she? Lilly questioned herself and started feeling over protective when she shouldn't. She is taken and Oliver was for free, she shouldn't worry about Oliver and Miley hooking up, should she?

"Just wait until midnight." Jackson got up from his seat. "And if I were you Oliver, I'd run and hide." Jackson let out and evil laugh, headed outside and toward the beach, leaving the two alone.

"Okay." Oliver said and leaned back into the couch.

"That's all you're going to say then, okay?" Lilly asked and Oliver shrugged.

"It's not like it matters, who cares if Miley's going to try and kiss me tonight." Oliver side eyed Lilly, hoping to get a reaction out of that, but saw that Lilly suck back down on the couch, as if she didn't care.

"Yeah, whatever, after all, a kiss at midnight is supposed to be special." Lilly said and got up from the couch.

Oliver sighed. "You know, all you have to do is tell me not to kiss Miley and I'll stay away."

Lilly leaned on the arm of the couch with her back faced to Oliver. "And why would I do that?"

Lilly's eyes narrowed to the ground and shook her head. She didn't care, she didn't have to care. It was none of her business. He's single, Miley's single, she's taken by Matt and they were a little awkward at the moment. She shouldn't say anything at all, she shouldn't feel anything at all, but something was telling her to tell him not to kiss Miley tonight.

"Don't you care?" Oliver asked as he stared at her.

He knew she was trying to play hard to get, but this is going too far. He didn't want to kiss Miley, but he wanted to hear from Lilly that she didn't want him to kiss her. That's all she had to do, but it seemed to be going wrong at the moment.

"I don't know…" Lilly sighed.

As Oliver tried to ask another question to get something out from her, Miley ran down the stairs wearing a sparkly red jacket and white winged top and black jeans. Something not so Miley.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" Miley shouted and struck a pose.

Lilly quickly got up from her spot and got to Miley, hooking her arm with Miley and smiled.

"Let's go, I can't wait to see how it's set up." Lilly said and pulled Miley out of the back door.

"Come on Oliver!" Miley shouted behind her as Lilly pulled her outside.

"Coming." Oliver said back and got out with the girls.

They reached the beach a few minutes later and saw their parents sitting around the bonfire and talking. It was about an hour until the fireworks started so it didn't really matter if they were there or not.

"Hey, Oliver, let's sit." Miley said as she let go of Lilly's arm and took Oliver's hand and pulled him to a log near the bonfire.

Lilly rolled her eyes and sat on a log near them, watching the two closely as Miley started talking again.

"So Oliver, have you heard about the New Years kiss tradition?" Miley asked with her eyes wide and bright.

Oliver shook his head and stared at the flames. He too was looking across and caught Lilly's gaze. He wasn't interested in the story of the New Years kiss; all he wanted to do was talk to Lilly. After they talked last night, it just made everything feel a little insecure. What did she mean with if they did get together? Was she implying that she wanted to be with him too? It confused him.

"How about you Lilly?" Miley glanced at Lilly.

"Nah…" Lilly crossed her arms and stared at her feet.

"Well, a New Years kiss means that if you kiss someone once the clock strikes 12, you'll be with that person for the rest of the year with no problems. I want something like that." Miley smiled shyly and glanced at Oliver and shrugged.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah…" Miley's face fell and Oliver nodded.

"I'll be back; I'm going to see who else is here." Oliver got up from his log and left.

Miley sighed and glanced at Lilly. "Is he always that hard to get?"

Lilly's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" She asked as if she didn't know what Miley was going to do that night.

"I want to kiss him tonight!" She finally admitted and blushed. "He got hot and I think we connected… is that wrong?"

Lilly forced a laugh. "No, it's not wrong. He did come handsome, but you two were friends since 7th grade, you should know he is kind of… slow…." Lilly got up from her log and moved to sit next to Miley.

"True, I just hope I could find him before the clock strikes 12. It's been my dream to kiss someone on New Years."

Lilly felt a little bad then. She didn't want Miley to kiss Oliver, but it was true, Miley had never kissed anyone on midnight. It was either always too late or early and as for Lilly, she never had a serious boyfriend during New Years and a New Years kiss wasn't special to her.

"I think you'll find him." Lilly replied with an uneasy look on her face. She knew then she couldn't say anything to Oliver about not kissing Miley.

--

A half hour later, Lilly left Miley alone with Sarah and Rico to just be alone. She didn't want to be there when Miley went looking for Oliver and she didn't want to look or watch them kiss when they do eventually kiss. She didn't want to stop Oliver from doing it because he had the right to do it and it wouldn't be fair because she was still with Matt. Stupid commitment.

"Stupid stupid, I need to stop it, stupid me stupid." Lilly grunted as she walked farther from the bonfire and more toward total darkness. It was better watching fireworks in the darkness anyway.

Lilly continued to think about how things would happen if Oliver and Miley did get together, it freaked her out. That would mean she couldn't do anything to Oliver period. He'd be taken and she'd be taken, but that's how it's supposed to be. She's not even supposed to be doing anything with Oliver anyway.

"I wonder how long I-ahh" Lilly started, but then fell flat on her face in the sand.

"Watch out next time Lilly." The thing Lilly tripped on said.

"Who are you?" Lilly said as soon as she got herself up and standing above the figure lying down in the sand.

"Oliver, who else? Sit down if you want." Oliver offered as he blindly patted the place next to him. He took his phone from his pocket and turned on the flash for his camera and showed the spot next to him.

"What makes you think I want to sit down?" Lilly's eyebrows rose and Oliver just shook her head.

"Stop being stubborn and do it."

Lilly shook her head and sat down next to Oliver. She sighed and looked down at Oliver's dark figure as he turned off the flash from his camera.

"Why don't you lie down too? It's nice looking at the stars." Oliver said and Lilly nodded to lie down next to him.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Oliver asked and Lilly shrugged.

Memories being ones from Seattle or ones from their past? They used to do this a lot when they were younger, but in Seattle, times like this meant intimate times and why he wasn't making a move on her now made her confused. He was very forward about touching her and kissing her, but now that they're alone and in total darkness he didn't try anything on her at all.

"Why did you leave the group?" he asked then, but Lilly still stayed in silence, looking up at the stars.

"Why aren't you answering me?" He asked again and Lilly sighed loudly.

"Miley should be looking for you soon. It's almost time for the fireworks and I'm sure she wants to watch them with you." Lilly said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Well let her look for me. It's kind of why I'm hiding." Oliver smiled in the darkness.

"Okay." Lilly sighed. She was being rude again and Oliver was being nice, why did she always have to be like that? "Oliver, do you hate me?" She asked and Oliver choked back a laugh.

"What makes you think that?" he turned his body to face her.

"Because I keep being a bitch to you. If I were you I'd hate me." Lilly said and Oliver laughed and put a hand on her arm.

"I know, but I could never hate you, I care for you."

"Okay." Lilly said and they went back into complete silence.

It bothered Oliver with how quiet Lilly wanted to be but he didn't do anything about it. He didn't want to hurt or bother her and he didn't want to say anything stupid. He guessed that at the moment he guessed that he'll just wait for her to ask or say anything at all.

After a few minutes of being quiet. Oliver finally broke the silence. He wanted to talk to her but she wasn't opening up. She opened up the night before but something was definitely wrong.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nope." She replied. An answer so short and simple it just annoyed him even more.

"Then why aren't you talking to me? Do you want me to leave to look for Miley or not?" She asked and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"It's not my choice if you want to make out with her or not. She's our friend and she likes you. Plus she wants you to be her kiss tonight… she really wants this." Lilly told him with a little regret.

It ached to say that but he had the right to know. They were friends and will only be… maybe.

"Oh." Oliver sounded a little shock.

He didn't know Miley liked him that much, but he didn't like her like that. It made everything else more complicated considering he was still in love with Lilly. Or like, he didn't know anymore. Lilly holding back made him confused with his feelings because back in Seattle he didn't have that problem.

"You know, if you want to kiss her you can." Lilly quietly said but Oliver shook his head.

"Do you want me to?" He asked once again. He wanted to know if she did.

"Why do you keep asking me?" Lilly whined, getting quite annoyed by this question already.

"It's because you're holding back." He said firmly.

"Holding back from what?" She asked, sounding confused.

He didn't know what she was feeling; all he knew was that she was being mean to him, not the things she was hiding from everyone. Or she thought he didn't know.

Oliver smiled. "From the truth and how you feel. I don't think you want to cheat on Matt is why you keep refusing to hook up with me."

Lilly nodded and sighed. So he knew she didn't want to do anything with him because she's with Matt. It must be why he keeps tempting her, but it still won't help. She didn't want to be a slut or something.

"I think you're afraid to just try something with me while Matt's gone. You call me when you and Matt fight, we always go out, but fight sometimes and we always make up. We're friends, sure, but it shouldn't hold you back from what you really want, if that makes sense." Oliver concluded and stayed quiet for a bit.

It made Lilly think, what if she were to do something totally unexpected? What if she just let her guard down and said and do things the way she wants to do it? What if she just does whatever she wants and has fun the way she wants it to? She would have fewer problems if she did it that way.

She bit her lip. She was thinking of something to do to catch Oliver off guard, but was it worth it? She loved Matt, but she just needed to do this; not for Oliver, but for herself.

"Hey, look, the fireworks are starting. That only means in a few minutes, the year will end and a new year will start." Oliver said as he watched the fireworks go off in the sky.

"Okay." Lilly replied and looked up at the sky as flashes of blue, yellow, red, and purple sparked in the air.

Lilly nibbled on her lower lip and glanced at Oliver and back at the sky. It was her one chance and she wanted to find out then if it was real or not.

"10... 9... 8..." A count down could be heard from far away and Oliver was chanting with them.

"I don't know." Lilly said under her breath and glanced at the sky. She could see Oliver's face now with the fireworks going off in the sky.

"5...4..." Oliver counted and glanced at Lilly and noticed how afraid and confused Lilly looked so he covered her hand with his and looked up at the sky once again.

"3... 2..."

"…1" Lilly whispered and turned her head toward Oliver and inched her face toward him, surprising him with what she had to give him for the sake of her curiosity.

**A/N **Whoo! What do you think about this chapter? Bad? Good? I need to know! Lol jk jk hope you liked this chapter.


	10. So Close

**Chapter 10**

**So Close **

"Oliver stop it." Lilly giggled as Oliver put his leg on her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I will if you admit you were wrong." Oliver only hugged Lilly closer, burying his face into her hair.

They hung out in Lilly's house, on Lilly's bed, rolling and fooling around on Lilly's bed. It had been a week since they, well, Lilly kissed and ever since then, they've became inseparable. The night Lilly kissed Oliver went so well afterward, Lilly felt like she got a load off her shoulders.

--

"10... 9... 8..." A count down could be heard from far away and Oliver was chanting with them.

"I don't know." Lilly said under her breath and glanced at the sky. She could see Oliver's face now with the fireworks going off in the sky.

"5...4..." Oliver counted and glanced at Lilly and noticed how afraid and confused Lilly looked so he covered her hand with his and looked up at the sky once again.

"3... 2..."

"…1" Lilly whispered and turned her head toward Oliver and inched her face toward him, surprising him with what she had to give him for the sake of her curiosity.

Lilly kissed him lightly and when she retracted, she said three words that could only be heard by Oliver "Happy New Year."

Oliver stared at Lilly in shock. After being the one to make the move and kiss her, it was shocking that Lilly actually kissed him. He raised his fingers to his lips and smiled.

"So…" Oliver started but was cut off by Lilly.

"Let's go to the others and tell them Happy New Year." Lilly got up from her seat and started walking, leaving Oliver.

Her face was bright pink and she knew Oliver couldn't see it, but she didn't want him to figure it out. She bit her lip and started walking at a faster pace when she felt Oliver grip on her arm.

"Hey, hold up…" Oliver said and Lilly covered her face with her hands.

"Sorry." She said with her blush deepening. Always making the move, even in Seattle she felt like she was the one making the move.

"Hey, it's okay, but why'd you kiss me?" he asked and Lilly shrugged.

"Can we not talk about it after I just did it?" Lilly removed her hands from her face and looked down.

"The faster we talk about it the less awkward everything gets." Oliver said and placed his hands on her shoulder.

He put a finger on her chin and lift it up so that she looked at him, but she kept her eyes averted from him. He squeezed her shoulder with his other hand, lightly, and she finally looked at him.

"I was doing something I wanted to do." Lilly shrugged. "It's not like I meant it." She lied and felt something hit her right into her chest. Lying hurts, but she had to protect herself from Oliver.

Oliver sighed. "And why at midnight? Do you not know the story about New-"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "I know the story okay? I told it to Miley last New Years and-"

"Does that mean you want me to yourself for the rest of the year?" Oliver's eyes widened and Lilly's face turned a deep red color.

"Shut up, don't be vain!" Lilly shouted and lightly punched his stomach.

Lilly shrugged off his hand, turned around from her spot, and started walking. She felt Oliver grab a hold of her arm, pulled her back, twirled her so that he faced her, and kissed her. He put a hand at the back of her neck and tilted her head as he held her close.

Lilly didn't pull back and put her hands to his side and leaned into the kiss. For once she was doing what she wanted to do and didn't hold back. She did want Oliver and that's why she kissed him.

--

And that was that. Ever since the kiss, they have been acting like a couple. After they kissed, they left for Lilly's empty house and watched a movie. They hadn't talked to Miley since that night and even when she called them, they ignored her calls. It did seem like they were avoiding Miley, but Lilly didn't want to tell Miley they were going out yet, especially since she's still with Matt and Miley and Matt are somewhat close.

"And when will you talk to Matt?" Oliver asked and let go of Lilly from his position.

Lilly rolled on her back and removed the hair on her face. She crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I honestly don't know. I don't want him to be hurt, but I don't want him to know I'd just leave him for you, you know?"

Oliver climbed over Lilly and sat on her thighs. He arched his body over hers and cupped her face. He lightly pecked her lips and brushed his thumbs against her cheeks. His brows furrowed for a bit and shrugged.

"You know, it would be hard if you continue to lead him on…" Oliver told her.

"You're too close…" Lilly sighed and Oliver nodded and got off her.

Oliver sat down on the edge of the bed and glanced at Lilly. She put an arm over eyes and pursed her lips. She looked confused, scared maybe, but it made him feel a little… left out. He thought that he was moving too fast with Lilly, somewhat near the pace they were back in Seattle, but it seemed like Lilly didn't want that. There were times where Lilly would pounce on him and kiss him, but others where she just pushed him back. He didn't know what Lilly wanted, but he wanted Lilly happy.

"I'm sorry Oliver." Lilly sensed that she did something wrong and moved on the bed to hug Oliver. She kissed his cheek and got off the bed.

Oliver's eyes followed Lilly as she went in front of him and she grinned. She tied her hair in a high pony tail and put her hands to her hips. Oliver's brows furrowed and was about to ask what was on her mind when she reached for his hand.

"Let's go to the park…. Or get some ice cream or something, I can't stand staying inside." Lilly pulled Oliver up and he gasped.

"Lilly's getting out for the first time." Oliver joked and followed Lilly out.

"Shut up okay, keep your distance at least." Lilly turned and pressed her hand into Oliver's chest and lightly pushed him a little far from her.

Lilly and Oliver walked to Rico's with Oliver occasionally trying to put his arm around Lilly but she'd just step away. It got Oliver frustrated for a bit but remembered that she is finally his… well sort of.

Lilly and Oliver sat in front of Rico's and Rico gave a few people their drinks before giving his attention to them. He winked at Lilly and she rolled her eyes before he asked what they wanted.

"And what would you like to have today kind sir and madam?" He took out a booklet from his pocket and a pen with that.

"Nachos please?" Lilly asked and he wrote that down. He looked at Oliver expectantly and he shrugged.

"An ice cream cone." Oliver nodded and his eyes narrowed.

"Coming right up." He said and turned around to get their order.

Oliver turned to Lilly who took a magazine from the side and started flipping through it. Hair was going over her face and Oliver reached over to tuck the hair behind her ear. It gained her attention and she smiled at him.

"Are you staring at me?" She asked and put her hand on his thigh and squeezed it.

"Well, my eyes are only for you… what else do you want me to do?" He asked and was about to kiss her on the cheek when Rico interrupted the two.

"Here's your nachos and your ice cream." He said and Lilly smiled up at him.

"Thanks. How's Marie?" Lilly winked at Oliver and he sighed as he took his cone from Rico.

"Marie is cute and she's fine." He chuckled. He put his elbows on the table and shrugged. "But I don't think it's going to work out between us, I swear she's hiding something from me."

Lilly nodded. "And you're saying the 3 month relationship isn't working out? This is probably the longest." Lilly replied and took a chip from her plate and bit it.

"You know, it would be easier to ask her instead of breaking up with her like that." Oliver pointed out as he licked his ice cream cone.

"And why would I ask that? I don't see you in a relationship." Rico rudely replied and took a seat from the side to sit in front of Oliver and Lilly.

Oliver rolled his eyes and shoved his cone in front of Lilly for her to hold. He put his arms on the table and pointed at Rico.

"I've been in many relationships and one thing I found out is, asking questions instead of assuming is smart."

Rico rolled his eyes this time and shook his head. "You're stupid. Have you asked Lilly any questions when you wanted to ask her out a few years ago?"

Lilly stared at Oliver. A few years ago is a long time and she knew he liked her for a while but he was planning on asking her out after all. Wow.

Rico raised his eyebrows and then look at the two. He realized how close they were and thought about it for a second. "Unless you two are finally…"

"Shut up!" He shook his head. "Anyway you should talk to this Marie girl. Freshman right?" Oliver asked and Rico nodded.

"Ahh dating the youngin's, feels great." He grinned and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You're her age, but a senior idiot!" Oliver smacked Rico across the head and Lilly laughed.

"I think we should sit at the table over there." Lilly said and licked Oliver's ice cream cone as she stood up.

She took her plate of nachos in another hand and walked to a table near the shack. She looked back and saw Oliver whisper one more thing before going to Lilly and sitting on the table. What Oliver whispered must've been important because Rico nodded. They never agreed on anything before but it was interesting that they did.

Oliver sat across of Lilly and stared at Lilly eat his cone, gliding her tongue through the soft cream and bringing it into her mouth. Oliver shook his head and reached for his cone before Lilly took another lick at it and Lilly frowned. It just made Oliver think thoughts he shouldn't be thinking at the moment, especially out in the open.

"I was enjoying it." She pointed out as she stuck out her lower lip.

"And you shouldn't really be eating ice cream cones while it's cold out." He replied without any hesitation.

"Says the one who bought it." She sighed and took a nacho from her plate and ate it. "Were you really going to ask me out before you moved?" Her eyes narrowed to her plate.

"Yeah, that was the past though. When I was going to do it, my parents sat me down and told me that we were going to move. It was no big deal, look at what we have now." Oliver reached for Lilly's hand and held it.

Lilly looked at Oliver with the soft expression in his eyes. He seemed really happy that they finally had their _thing _back which really made her feel sad. She never thought she'd be going against everything she believed in and cheat on Matt while he's away. Even if it felt wrong, it felt right in different ways. It made her confused but Oliver was what she needed at the moment. She wanted to see if there was really a difference between Matt and Oliver, if being with Oliver felt better than it did with Matt and so far, it did too.

"I guess, still-" Lilly started but was suddenly interrupted.

"Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken!"

Lilly and Oliver's heads snapped to where a person called their names and there, they saw Joanie running toward them. She stopped at their table and smiled at Oliver. Her eyes soon looked at their hands holding onto each other and she raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, who knew we'd see you two together." She laughed and Lilly and Oliver let go of each others hands.

"We're not together." Lilly replied and shook her head.

Seems like the day was full of misconceptions and confusion. Rico was catching on and now Joanie is, on the same day. Gosh they have to stay inside more if they're going to keep their relationship a secret.

"Oookay, it would be better if you just dropped Matt and hooked up with Oliver though." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, there's this party coming up-"

Lilly groaned. It seemed like every time there's a party, she and Oliver would do something stupid or obvious also it was her friend's party too and she couldn't let that go.

"And when is this party?" Oliver asked and side-eyed Lilly who was staring at Joanie.

"It's next Saturday at my place."

Oliver stared at Joanie and grinned. Of course he wanted to go, he wanted to talk to his old friends, hang out and have fun. Maybe showcase his half girlfriend if that was possible, which he knew wasn't but he could just think about it. Plus, it's been months since he went to a party, every time he went, it just made him think about how bad of a person he was for hurting Lilly… making her drink so much and express her feelings in a way where he knew she didn't want to tell him.

"So will you two go?" Joanie asked as she put her hand on Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver zoned out for a second, forgetting that Joanie was right there and grinned.

"Sure, why not, let's see how well you can throw a party, I've been to many." Oliver winked at her, unconsciously flirting with her.

"I wont disappoint you." she laughed. "See you there." Joanie winked at Olive and waved at Lilly.

"Oookay then." Lilly replied and continued eating her nachos. She noticed he winked at Joanie and it was none of her business, but it did upset her. Oliver had eyes for her only, but he was flirting with Joanie in front of her. Stupid idiot.

"What's up with you?" Oliver asked and scooted closer to Lilly.

"Flirting with Joanie while I'm here huh?" Lilly sat still as she concentrated on her chips.

"Gosh, I had to make it like we're not together, like you said!" He said a little too loudly which caused Lilly to throw a chip at him.

"Shut up." She hissed.

Oliver sighed and leaned forward, putting a finger on her chin and lifted it up. With that, he quickly pressed his lips to hers and pulled away before anyone else noticed. Lilly blinked for a bit with her face flushed.

"Calm down, it was just a one time thing, I won't go out with Joanie Goode again, okay?" Oliver said as he let go of her chin and looked at his now melted cone of ice cream.

"Fine then." She pushed her plate of nachos toward Oliver. "Want some as a peace offering for my sudden bust of jealousy?" She giggled and Oliver took a chip.

"A different present would be better, but this would do." He shook his head and chuckled.

**A/N **WHOOO yeahh! Okay, sorry for the lateness, Compass test happened, then SATs, then my sister taking over my computer happened. I should stop with the excuses :P. Hope you liked this chapter, it was actually my hardest chapter for some reason. Thanks to the girls on CF for helping me a bit with the ideas :D


	11. Wrong Timing

**Chapter 11**

**Wrong Timing**

Lilly walked toward the beach with the thought of Oliver stuck in her mind. For two weeks now, they'd been kissing, flirting, doing everything they used to do in Seattle almost, except the sexual intimacy part of course, and it was fun. With Miley not knowing about their relationship, it just really scared her that Miley might find out about their relationship by walking in on them or something, so she had to be careful.

School starts on Monday and Lilly didn't know how she'd react with girls fawning over Oliver, like the last few weeks of the semester. She didn't even know if Oliver knew they had a different set of classes next semester.

"What if…" Lilly sighed. She knew she'd get jealous but she wants to spend time with him, she just has to talk to Miley about her dating Oliver.

"She'll understand she gets over guys easily." Lilly told herself and walked to a ramp blocking her entrance to the beach. She leaned against it and looked up.

She had to meet up with Oliver now, but she didn't feel like meeting him now. Now she just thought about how to break the news to Miley that she was seeing Oliver.

"How about we talk about boys, I ask her if she still likes him, if she didn't, I'll tell her, if she does, I'll push back the news until I break up with Matt and wait a bit." She nodded and put a finger on her chin.

To plan something like this would be easy, but Miley now… she was happy just because she found out that Lilly started going out with Matt, would she agree with her dating Oliver?

Lilly was stuck in thought; she didn't want to bother Oliver with this because he wouldn't understand. She was on this on her own, and gosh, it kind of felt like figuring out a way to tell your mom you're pregnant.

Lilly laughed.

Telling your mom you're pregnant is far from telling your best friend you're sort of seeing someone they like.

"Someone seems peachy." Lilly heard a voice say and she turned, seeing Miley walking toward her with an irritable face on.

Lilly froze, a little shocked that Miley would be here, and why for that matter, it freaked her out. She was just thinking about her and now she's here, would now be a good time to tell Miley she's seeing Oliver?

"Hey Miley-" Lilly started, but was stopped by Miley putting her hand out.

"Nope, save it." She rolled her eyes. "NOT ANSWERING MY CALLS! Gosh I had to work alone during my concerts." She shook her head and walked toward the ramp and went next to Lilly.

"Oh…" Lilly trailed off and looked down at the grass.

"And strange enough, Oliver hadn't talked or answered my calls either." Miley sighed in disappointment. "Have you talked to him at all?"

Lilly felt her face grow a little hot. She hung out with Oliver everyday since New Years. Of course Lilly had seen him, but it was time to… lie again, even if she didn't want to.

"Nyahhh…. Uhh…" Lilly dropped her head and shook it.

Miley sighed. "I think he's avoiding me. I never got to kiss him." Miley said as she hugged herself. She looked miserable, felt sad, and it made Lilly feel even worse.

"Hey, don't say that, he's probably busy with his family, they are leaving soon." Lilly said and reached for Miley's shoulder.

Miley looked at Lilly and nodded. Miley didn't know what to do but hope that it wasn't her that chased Oliver away. She really wanted to kiss Oliver on New Years and the only person who really knew was Jackson, which is pretty pathetic, telling your older brother your issues about liking a friend and wanting to kiss him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how much do you like Oliver?" Lilly asked and dropped her hand to her side.

Lilly pulled herself on the ramp and sat down on it. She pulled her shirt a little down and placed her hands on her thighs as she stared at Miley. Miley was in thought for a second and Lilly wanted to know how much Oliver meant to her. Even if it had been less than a month since they first saw each other, she just didn't want to believe that it was love, or she hoped. They hardly talked and if it was love that Miley felt, then Lilly would feel even more horrible.

"Well," Miley started and took a deep breath. She looked up to the sky and smiled. "My feelings for Oliver are confusing." Miley turned to Lilly. "I like him, a lot. He's handsome, sweet, changed so much since the last time we talked."

"But what specifically drew you to him? What caused you to want to kiss him on New Years?" Lilly bit her lip and was afraid to hear Miley's answer but she just wanted to know the truth.

"What made me want to kiss him…" Miley's face flushed. "I thought he was perfect."

Lilly's jaw tightened. "Perfect?" She muttered and Miley nodded.

"He's handsome, but we talked a bit when he first came here. He described the one girl who changed him and it made me think, wow, I want to change someone like that." Miley explained and crossed her arms. "I was hoping, maybe, if I were with Oliver, he'd feel something much more with me… and by kissing him on New Years, he'd fall in love with me." Miley shook her head. "But I don't think that'd happen, yet I feel like my crush on him is real…"

Lilly simply nodded with nothing more to say. She knew Miley liked Oliver, but she didn't know she liked him that much. She was getting ready for Miley to say love, but if Miley liked Oliver that much, maybe she should just give her that chance. Jake screwed her up during the summer and all the boys after him just weren't right. If she went out with Oliver, maybe something's would be simpler and she was supposed to be with Matt.

"I want something like you and Matt have." Miley suddenly says and Lilly was taken aback.

"What?"

"Your relationship with Matt is so pure and you finally managed to keep him for what, three months?" Miley asked and Lilly nodded.

"But just because a relationship is long doesn't mean that-" Lilly started but Miley shook her head.

"Look, I just want to find what I need in life…" Miley sighed. "Just let me believe that Oliver might be the one?"

Lilly nodded but guilt arose and just made her feel utterly depressed. She knew then that what she had with Oliver couldn't go on. She was too nice and Miley wants to find someone to love.

"Anyway, Matt should be back anytime soon right?" Miley asked and Lilly nodded.

"Anytime soon… I hadn't talked to him since we fought." Lilly shrugged. "He probably forgot about me."

Miley shook her head and got off of the railing to look at Lilly.

"Far from forgetting you, I know he really cared for you." Miley said and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for the small talk but I have rehearsals now." She let go of Lilly and smiled. "I want to talk to you again about stuff like this, I miss it."

Lilly nodded. "Me too, girl talk is what I need." Lilly laughed. It was true too, but Miley wasn't someone who she wanted to talk to about her Oliver issues at the moment.

Miley waved at Lilly and started running toward her house. Lilly watched and shook her head. It wasn't right for her to be with Oliver, but she was still in love with Oliver. All the feelings came back just because she hung out with him these few weeks, acting like a couple, and she wanted to keep it, but it was bringing Miley down. All Lilly wanted to do was make Miley happy and she still had Matt after all.

Lilly jumped off the railing and started walking to her house. It was no use meeting Oliver now, after it would make her feel even worse.

--

Lilly sat on the couch of her living room, flipping the channels of the TV in the darkness of her house. She was bored and this was probably the first day she didn't hang out with Oliver at all which is kind of shocking, but she needed her space after talking to Miley.

Lilly sighed. The party at Joanie's house was tonight and she wanted to go, but it would mean Oliver was there. She felt childish. She was going to avoid Oliver again after she pretty much told him that she wanted him back in her life.

"Nothing gets better than this." Lilly sighed and put the remote down.

Suddenly the door burst open with her name being shouted.

"Lilly?!"

Lilly jumped and stared at the entrance of the living room.

"Who the hell?" Lilly said and her name was called again.

"Lilly, are you home?"

Lilly stood up and rushed toward the entrance of the living room. There, Oliver stood near the door, with a worried look on his face.

"Oliver? What's wrong?" She asked, a little confused at first, but then he rushed to hug her.

"Gosh, I thought something bad happened to you. You never showed up and I tried calling your cell, but you never answered-" He started but Lilly shushed him.

Lilly turned off her phone that day to avoid Oliver and now he's there, worried for her, it just showed how much he really liked her. Lilly hugged him tightly and frowned. It just made it even harder for her to break the news that she might not be able to stay in that short relationship with him after all.

"Oliver ca-" Lilly started, but was interrupted with Oliver's lips upon hers.

It took her by surprise by how much he put into the kiss. He put a hand behind her head and another hand on the small of her back, keeping her in place. He kissed her softly with his eyes tightly shut.

Lilly put her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes as well, allowing Oliver to kiss her so passionately, as if he wanted to for so long.

It had only been that one day that he didn't see her and he overreacted, thinking something went wrong, when all it was is Lilly staying home. Lilly thought it was stupid, but then again, what guy would worry so much?

Oliver's warm hands stroking Lilly's hair as he continued kissing Lilly. Lilly kissed back ignoring what Miley had said earlier and just wanted to stay at that spot.

Oliver pulled back and quickly opened his eyes just to watch Lilly's eyes slowly open with her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Wow." Lilly whispered and Oliver half smiled.

"Why don't we… continue this upstairs?" Oliver asked and Lilly shrugged.

"I don't know…" She looked down and Oliver's hands dropped to her waist.

Oliver kissed her forehead, cheeks, and pecked her lips. "I won't go far, I promise."

Lilly nodded and pushed Oliver's hands from her hips and took his hand. She turned to the stairs and pulled him as she walked up, occasionally looking back and to smile at him. Once they entered her room, Oliver closed the door and took her face in his hands to kiss her.

"Why so many kisses?" Lilly asked when he finally pulled away.

Oliver smiled. "Well, it's what I planned for at the beach." He sighed. "I wanted to be romantic for you, kind of like what happened in Seattle but more…" He blushed this time and Lilly bit her lip.

Miley

"I talked to Miley today and she really likes you." Lilly blurted and pulled away from Oliver. She sat on her bed and looked to the ground. "That's what kept me from seeing you."

"What did she say?" Oliver asked only to make Lilly sigh once again.

"She wants someone to love her; she wants you to care for her as much as you did to the person that changed you." Lilly frowned. "And that's why I feel that we can't continue this."

Oliver's face fell and he walked up to Lilly. "But the person who changed me is right in front of me, I have her heart-"

"-but is with someone else. Oliver, I want her to feel what I feel when I'm with you. Even if I want it to be with someone else, it's unfair. She wants a relationship like me and Matt-" Lilly started but Oliver cut her off.

"-a relationship where the girl is really in love with someone else and is dating two people at once?" Oliver was miffed which only made Lilly feel hurt all over again.

This is what she wanted to avoid and now that she's in it, she didn't know what to do.

"Oliver-"

"-Lilly, you're the one I want and if I cant have you, I'll fight for you, but I will not be with Miley… never." Oliver said and brought a finger to Lilly's chin. He tilted it up and looked into her eyes. "But if you really do wish for me to be with Miley, I'll understand…"

Lilly shook her head. "I want you with me, but… Miley-"

"For once just think for yourself again and do what you want to do. Don't think about anyone else's feelings but yourself, like what you did on New Years…"Oliver told her and Lilly nodded.

Lilly reached forward and cupped Oliver's face. "But I don't want to have drama just because I'm with someone I like."

"No one wants that… but I want you to be happy." Oliver neared her face and Lilly smiled.

"Fine, you want me to be happy." Lilly said and kissed Oliver.

Oliver put his hand on her shoulders and pushed her down the bed to kiss her even more. They parted so that they could lie comfortably on the bed and kissed again, allowing Oliver to lie down next to her.

Lilly put a hand on his chest, moving it low until it reached the bottom of his shirt and slipped her hand under it, feeling his toned abdomen. She pushed him down so that she was over him and kissed him hard, parting his lips with hers and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Oliver held her close, not wanting to let go. He just wanted things to be the same, how it was like in Seattle, it was fun and less hard… but being here just made him want to bring Lilly back to Seattle just so the feelings they had would be the same with no interruptions.

Lilly pulled away and took her hand from under his shirt and placed them on his chest. She stared at him in the darkness and smiled. She had to change; she wanted to feel carefree like how she did in Seattle. Comparing the two, she was completely different from back then.

"Oliver, you're such an idiot." Lilly laughed and brought a hand to his cheek.

"How so?" He furrowed his brows and Lilly smiled.

"For being cute… worried… feeling all these emotions for me. It's definitely something no one ever felt for me before."

With one finger, Lilly traced his cheeks as he softens his face. He closed his eyes and Lilly pecked his cheek.

"What would happen if we run away together…"

Lilly smiled. "A lot of shit would happen." She laughed and patted his cheek.

"Good stuff considering we'd be together." Oliver replied and poked her stomach.

Lilly started laughing and then suddenly stopped. She thought she heard the front door of her house open which confused her. Her parents were going to be gone the whole night and they told her she was going to be late. She waited and heard someone walking up the stairs. Lilly sat up and looked around.

"Umm, Oliver hide in my closet, I think my moms here, she's a bit iffy about us being together alone."

Oliver rolled off the bed and walked to the closet, before he closed the door, he rushed to Lilly and kissed her forehead, making Lilly smile. Just as the door closed, the door of her room opened and she went to look.

"Hi-" She started, but froze and gasped.

"Lilly."

**A/N **How do you like this chapter? Who do you think it is? Lol. Haha. Sorry I had to just stop it here. Thanks to Camy99 for helping me with this chapter.


	12. Full of Secrets

**Chapter 12 **

**Full of Secrets **

"Matt?" Lilly said, shocked, and got off her bed.

"Lillzzz." Matt's voice slurred as he rushed to Lilly and hugged her.

Lilly, still in shock, didn't know what to do. She wasn't expecting him home yet, especially when she was just getting close with Oliver.

"I mizzed you." Matt said and pecked Lilly's cheek.

Lilly was confused with why he sounded so weird. Slurred speech, it wasn't like Matt, he's usually so straight forward, unlike this.

Matt moved his face so that it was in front of her and blew out. Lilly took a whiff of the air and smelt alcohol.

Lilly shook her head. "You've been drinking."

Matt laughed and tried to kiss her but caught her cheek "I was at Joanie's hoping you'd be there, but you weren't. I was offered a bit too many drinks…" Matt said and leaned against Lilly, making her lose her balance and fall to the bed.

Lilly yelped and felt Matt's nose rub against her cheek. She lay still, just hoping he'd get off, but then felt his warm slick tongue against her bare neck. She cringed and closed her eyes and felt for his shoulder's to get him off her.

Just as she got ready to push him, a voice interrupted the two, making Matt roll off her.

"Oh wow, I didn't think a welcome could make two get intimate."

Lilly looked to the door and sighed. "Miley, did you bring him here?" Lilly asked as she sat up from her bed.

Miley nodded. "I never went to rehearsals. It was to pick Matt up, and now I see you two are getting along great." She smirked and Lilly shook her head.

'Damn, these two are here. If Oliver didn't hide, we'd both get in trouble. Damn it. How to get Oliver out?' Lilly thought to herself and sighed deeply.

"Honeyyy, I missed you so much, I'm sorry I forced myself on youuu." He said and hugged her from her side.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and umm," Lilly thought for a second and looked at Matt.

He was definitely drunk.

"Miley, can you bring him home? He's a bit… tipsy; I don't think he should be out like this." Lilly said as she unwrapped Matt's arms from her.

Miley smiled. "Yeah, I was bringing him home when I said, "Let's go see Lilly!" He seemed pretty happy since he thought you two were over for good when he left." Miley laughed and took Matt's arm.

Lilly's eyes widened. He thought they were already broken up? She could've felt better when she was seeing Oliver, but no, she felt guilty. What the hell, she could've felt good instead of guilty, but she wondered if he still thought they're broken up.

"Does he think we're not together?" Lilly asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Of course, I told him when I picked him up that you missed him." Miley put Matt's arm around her shoulders and put an arm around Matt's stomach.

Lilly shook her head. 'Damn.' She got up from her seat and looked to the closet before putting another arm around Matt.

"Let's bring you to Miley's car. I have to wake up early tomorrow." Lilly said reassuringly to Matt.

"Why? I want to spend the nighttt." Matt whined and stopped a foot.

Lilly kissed Matt's forehead. "You cant, you know that."

Miley and Lilly dragged Matt down the stairs as he started dozing off. It was odd that Matt would drink so much, he wouldn't drink much at all actually, but maybe he was just excited to see Lilly.

When they got to the front door, Miley looked at Lilly and smiled. "He really does love you Lilly."

Lilly's heart fell. "I know." She muttered and opened the door.

They walked to the car and set Matt in the backseat. When Lilly closed the door, Miley waited patiently next to her, waiting to ask her a question. Lilly looked at Miley and noticed she had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked as she cupped Miley's cheek.

"Oliver wasn't at the party…" Miley said.

"Aw, I'm sorry, you'll see him next time." Lilly said and dropped her hand.

"That's not what I mean." Miley sighed. "I have a question, but you have to be honest." Miley dropped her gaze and bit her lip.

"What is it?" Lilly asked nervously. Did Miley find out?

"Joanie said something which made me confused. I mean, you're with Matt and you wouldn't hurt Matt. You wouldn't do something like that to Matt, you're better than that so when she told me, I didn't want to believe, but she said she saw it with her own eyes…" Miley trailed off.

Lilly knew what Miley was talking about right away. The day Joanie saw her and Oliver at the beach and holding hands. Damn.

"Whatever she said, she could be jealous you know." Lilly told her and Miley nodded.

"Yeah, I mean you said you hadn't seen Oliver in a long time so I was confused when she said that she saw you two holding hands at Rico's." Miley looked up at Lilly and waited for her reaction.

Lilly's throat became dry and she felt nervous. She was there, but she couldn't tell Miley that. If she told Miley know, then Miley will call her a liar, but she already is a liar.

"Why would I be holding hands with Oliver? Like I said, I hadn't seen him in a long time. Relax Miley, I know you really like Oliver and I wouldn't hurt Matt." Lilly looked down and slowly shook her head.

"Okay." Miley hugged her. "Sorry."

Lilly smiled. "It's okay. I'll see you later." Lilly said and left Miley on the spot.

She entered her house and as soon as she closed the door, she leaned against it and frowned.

"One of these days' I'll have to tell her the truth… damn it, I'm stupid." Lilly frowned and looked up the stairs.

She ran up the stairs tried to shake her head from the thought and went up to look for Oliver, but saw him sitting on the door with his elbows on his knees and hands cupping his face.

"Oliver." Lilly said as she stood at the front door.

"This isn't working." Oliver sighed.

"What are you talking about? We can still secretly be with each other, I just have to find a way to break-" Lilly started but Oliver shook his head.

"Lilly, don't you realize it? We had a chance to be together and Miley ruined it. She told him that you'd been thinking about his this whole break when you'd been with me! He thought you two were over, but she said you weren't." Oliver sighed in frustration.

Lilly was taken aback. She never saw him pissed off before and it made her feel afraid for a bit. She walked over to Oliver and sat behind him. She put her arms around him and placed her chin on his shoulder. She kissed his cheek and held tightly.

"Relax Oliver, this may be hard, but we can't do it… especially since Miley's in love with you." She sighed and felt her own heart breaking. "Look, just try to forget about it, that's what I'm trying to do. How do you think I feel?" She asked and felt Oliver grab her hands.

"Sorry. Just seeing him push you on the bed like that got me mad. I had to hold myself back from punching him." He sighed and turned to her. "I'm sorry Lilly." He lightly pecked her on the lips and they pulled apart.

--

At school on Monday morning, Miley waited patiently at her locker when she saw Lilly heading her way.

"Lilly!" She threw her arms around Lilly once she got to the lockers.

"Miley." Lilly laughed. "We saw each other a few days ago." Lilly set her things on the ground and Miley laughed.

"Well, its better pretending we hadn't seen each other than make it like we did. It would be less exciting." She replied.

"And the longer you hadn't seen someone, the happier you get seeing them." Someone had said behind Miley and Miley turned around, seeing Oliver opening the lock to his locker.

"Oliver!" Miley exclaimed and threw her arms around Oliver. She pressed her face into his back and Oliver laughed.

"Now now Miley, I'm sorry for not seeing you this break. Been busy with my parents and brother." Oliver said before Miley asked what happened to him.

"Ah, well I hope you have more time for me." Miley said as she let go of Oliver.

She looked at Lilly who was engrossed to her locker, shoving new items in there for the new set of classes for second semester. Miley shrugged and started opening the lock to her locker. She heard a locker close and turned to see Lilly leaving.

"I'll see you two later; I'm going to the counselor's office." Lilly told Miley and Oliver and she waved at them.

"Bye." Miley and Oliver said together.

"How was your break?" Oliver asked Miley as he shut his locker this time.

"Tiring and boring." Miley sighed. "Jake's calling me again, to see if we can get together, but after what happened during the summer, I just want to stay on this break with him."

"What did he do?" Oliver asked as he leaned against his locker.

"He lied a lot of times to get his way. He was somewhat seeing other girls, not really, but taking them to premieres and such. It pissed me off." Miley shrugged. "So it doesn't matter."

Oliver nodded. "That sucks."

"I know." Miley forced a laugh. "But you know, I don't want him, I sort of want to have a different boyfriend or something, someone different." Miley told him and Oliver nodded.

"Maybe we should go on a date one day." He said and Miley looked hopeful.

"Yeah ma-" Just then the bell rang and Oliver lifted himself from his locker.

"We'll talk about this another day." He said and Miley nodded.

"Sure." She grinned to herself and they both parted their ways to their classes.

--

Lilly walked down the hall. It was already third period and she was headed toward the bathroom. She sighed. She hadn't seen Oliver or Miley the whole day and it made her wonder if they were okay. She had been in the counselor's office talking about scholarships and her grades, which is different, but her mom was forcing her to talk to the counselors. Graduation is just in 4 months or so and her mom wanted her to go to a good college.

"What do I do?" She dropped her head.

She looked up and there, she saw Oliver walking toward her.

"Where you going?" She asked Oliver and he ignored her, just walking toward her.

Just as he approached her, he took a hold of her hand and started running.

"Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed, but Oliver kept on running, through the halls.

Once he stopped, it was because they stood in front of a door of the drama department. It was the dressing room for when they had plays, which were only occupied during plays or school dances. She had drama at her last period and third period was usually the drama teacher's free period. What was Oliver thinking?

Oliver opened the door and pulled Lilly in. Once they got in, Oliver hugged Lilly close.

"What is up with you?" Lilly asked and Oliver laughed.

"Wanted to spend some alone time with you okay? Relax. I just wanted to freak you." Oliver pulled back and cupped her face.

She looked around the room and realized what he meant. "So you found this place as a hiding space?" She asked and Oliver nodded.

"I have this during 2nd and when Mr. Corelli showed us this part of class, I knew what I could use it for." Oliver looked behind him which was only a table and a bunch of clothes. "And you can hide behind clothes if someone comes in here." Oliver grinned.

"You're such a weirdo." Lilly said and went on her tiptoes to kiss Oliver.

"And yet you love it." He said and smirked. "So, what do you think?"

"Good idea, but right now, I'm bursting. I was supposed to go to the bathroom and you and running makes me want to pee even more. I'll see you later." Lilly said and kissed him one last time before heading out of the door.

When she went out, Oliver pulled her back in and pinned her against the wall next to the door. He crashed his lips against hers, which stunned Lilly, but she didn't mind at all. She continued to kiss him just as he pulled back.

He looked deep in her eyes and sighed.

"I had to tell you. Whatever I do anytime soon, I still love you and you're the one I truly care for okay?" Oliver said reassuringly.

"But what is?" Lilly asked Oliver in confusion.

"You'll see, but if you ever get hurt, I'm going to stop it right away. I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for the both of us." Oliver said and pecked Lilly one last time before letting her go.

Lilly walked to a bathroom and thought of it.

What was Oliver talking about?

**A/N **What do you think Oliver was talking about? Lol hope you liked this chapter!


	13. Date or Disaster

**Chapter 13**

**Date or Disaster**

A few weeks had passed with no problems between Oliver and Lilly. Of course their only meeting spots were at Oliver's house, a secluded part of the beach, and that dressing room. They talked, kissed, and been there together, which bothered Lilly. Why couldn't she gain the courage to tell Matt it was over? She hardly sees him now, and whenever they're together, she noticed Matt look guilty but it was nothing. She sometimes felt guilty for being with Oliver, but it was slowly going away. She knew she wasn't going to get caught since Matt didn't call anymore.

It was Valentines Day and Lilly drove to school and wondered if something amazing were to happen. Lilly told Oliver not to get her anything, as usual, but she knew Oliver wouldn't listen. He never listens and whenever he tries to surprise you, it's something totally amazing and she was looking forward to it.

When she got to school, she went to the first parking stall she saw and quickly got out to get to school. She walked down the halls, feeling utterly excited. It had been a month since they hooked up. Oliver should be more romantic right?

Lilly saw her locker, a sticker with a heart was on it and she knew that her locker was raided. She fiddled with her locker combination and unlocked her locker and as she opened it, pink, red, and white rose petals fall to the ground.

Lilly squealed in delight and as she opened it, she was shocked to see roses, a box of chocolate, a teddy bear with a heart and holding a single rose, and a little note, all covered in pink, white, and red rose petals.

"Ahh!" She smiled widely and took the bear and hugged it.

Oliver had to have gone too far this time. She put the bear back into her locker and looked around, seeing no one there yet. She took the note in hand and looked at it.

"From your secret lover." It said. She flipped it open and smiled. "Meet me in the room during your free class."

She sighed and put the note back inside her locker and closed it.

"Get anything good this year?" A voice popped behind Lilly making her jump.

"Ah!" Lilly spun around and saw Miley right behind her.

"Huh?" Her heart raced and she bit her lip, hoping she didn't see what was in her locker.

"Any good presents this year?" She asked and Lilly laughed.

"Uh yeah." Lilly laughed. "A bear and all. When'd you get here?" Lilly asked as she leaned against her locker. She looked down to her feet and tried to kick away any rose petals around her.

"Well, I just got here. I wasn't expecting much, I don't have a boyfriend." Miley chuckled and unlocked her locker. "Get anything from Matt yet?" Miley asked and looked at Lilly from the corner of her eye.

"Uhh, well um, nah, I don't think so." Lilly looked down and realized she still had the note in her hand. She stuffed it in her pocket and looked up to Miley.

"Ah, that idiot, well I know he's planning something special for you tonight." Miley smiled.

"Did you help him with it?" Lilly asked.

Miley and Matt seem to spend more time than she did with Matt. It was only because she avoided most of Matt's calls, but if Miley was with him, she wouldn't mind giving Matt to Miley.

"A bit, but not much. He wonders where you are most times. I do too actually." Miley got things from her locker and closed it.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked and hugged herself as she leaned against her locker.

"Where have you been? You don't answer any of my calls or Matt's. The only time you talk to him is before bed or sometimes after school. You two hardly ever hang out too. It's either once a week or twice-"

"I'm not a clingy girlfriend Miley." Lilly explained. "I'm giving Matt space, what he was going to do the day he left hurt me. I don't want to do anything like that yet." Lilly sighed and got off her locker. "I'll talk to you later"

"Kay." Miley said and waved to Lilly as she walked off.

"That girl is changing."

Miley shook her head and started walking to her class when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Miley looked up ant saw Oliver. "Oh." She blushed.

"Hey Miley." Oliver smiled and raised his hand. "Rose for the lady?"

"Thanks!" She giggled and took the rose from Oliver. She reached for her purse and got something from it. "A card for you too!"

"Thanks Miley." Oliver hugged Miley.

"So what's Mr. Big shot doing now?" Miley asked and tilted her head while staring into Oliver's eyes.

"Busy busy. I don't know if I'll have enough credits to graduate because of the move, which my counselor keeps assuring me that I do." Oliver shrugged.

"Ah, well, I know you will. If not, I'll pray for you." Miley winked.

Oliver laughed and put his hand on her shoulder. Why not do something fun with Miley tonight? Matt's going to be with Lilly tonight, which he didn't mind, she said she might break it off with Matt that night, or ask him questions about how he thinks their relationship is going on. Hmm.

"Want to go on a date with me? Just for Valentines." Oliver asked.

Miley's face lit up. "Yes! I would go with you!"

Oliver nodded. "Pick you up at 7ish?"

"Sure." Miley hugged Oliver. "Thanks, but can I pick the spot?" She asked.

"Sure, whatever, but I'm driving." Oliver said and waved to Miley as the bell rang. "Catch you later."

--

Lilly was in her room, getting ready for her date with Matt. That afternoon felt so busy with school and the whole Valentines theme that it bothered her. She didn't have any time to hang out with her friends or talk to Oliver, but it didn't matter. Oliver and her decided to keep distances in case someone were to discover of their relationship, but Oliver leaving those presents in her locker was cute, she had to admit that. Tomorrow was their non-Valentines day date and she couldn't wait to see what he has planned for the both of them.

"I feel ready." Lilly said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Denim jean skirt, a white tank top, with a brown jacket, lip gloss, eyeliner, good enough right?

She sighed. She felt like she was under dressing and doing something less for a cause just because it's Matt. He's different than Oliver, that's for sure, but she has to end it, but how? She had been dating Oliver for over a month already and she had to end it with Matt.

She pursed her lips and reached for her purse. "I'll do this tonight." She nodded and walked to her door.

She walked down the stairs and saw Matt near her front door, holding a bouquet of flowers. She smiled and noticed he cleaned up nicely, with his hair brushed and gelled, wearing a polo shirt, jeans, and shoes. He had a bright smile on his face as he saw Lilly walking down the stairs.

"Hi Matt, ready to go?" She asked as she reached the bottom step.

She felt nervous. He must've planned a lot to happen tonight and she was ready to break up with him.

"Yeah, maybe you want to put these in a vase first." Matt said as he handed the flowers to Lilly. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head as she smelled the flowers.

"Thanks." She bit her lip. "I'll be right-"

"No need, I'll put them away for you." Lilly's mom said as she walked to the hallway. She took the flowers from Lilly and raised her eyebrows.

Lilly's mom knew of Lilly's problems and knew that she was planning on breaking up with Matt that night, even if it was Valentines Day. Lilly's mom wasn't happy to know she was cheating on Matt with Oliver, but understood that they couldn't exactly be together because of Miley and Matt so she tried not to bother with the two, but each time Lilly and Oliver were caught kissing, she'd lecture the two about how their relationship isn't fair.

"Bye mom." Lilly said and left with Matt out of the house.

She followed him to his car and when they both were settled in, Matt drove off. The car ride was full of talking of their day and school and nothing more, which was weird for Lilly. She was usually used to talking about how they felt and such, maybe it was because it's been forever since they both went out.

When they reached the restaurant, which was a fancy restaurant half an hour from where Lilly lived, Lilly was surprised. She never thought he'd bring her to a place as fancy as this.

"Let's go inside." Matt said as he got out of the car. He ran to the other side and opened her door and stuck out his arm.

Lilly laughed. "I think you're supposed to say that when you get on my side." Lilly got out of the car and wrapped her arm around Matt's.

"Good to know I finally got you laughing." Matt sighed in relief and walked toward the restaurant.

When they got in, Matt talked to the receptionist as she was occupied with what was around. It was bright and classy, flowers, chandeliers; it just looked fancy and pricy, out of Matt's budget. Before Lilly knew it, the receptionist brought the two of them to their tables and held a chair out for Lilly. Lilly sat down and watched as Matt sat down in his seat. Something felt different about him today and it didn't cross her mind, but she definitely knew Matt had something big planned.

"Wow, so fancy for our date. Are you sure you can afford it?" Lilly asked as placed her purse on her lap.

"Yes, of course, I work you know?" Matt smiled and reached forward for Lilly's hand.

"Ah, I see, so that's where you've been all this time." Lilly smiled.

"And where have you been?" Matt asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Home, busy with homework, you know." Lilly lied and looked at his hand as his thumb stroked the back of her hand.

"What I mean is why do we hardly hang out? We used to be together all the time and-" Matt started but Lilly shook her head.

"-Matt, can we not talk about this now? Well, not until later, at least after we order our food." Lilly told him as she pulled her hands away. She didn't want to start it off with an argument, or at least when she has to find a way to tell him that she can't see him anymore.

Matt sighed and took his menu and looked for something to order. It just bothered him that she didn't want to be straight forward to him and he just wanted to know why she never wanted to hang out with him.

A few minutes later, a waiter took their order and took their menus away, meaning it was time to talk again. Lilly looked at Matt, seeing that he brought out his cell phone and started texting someone. She studied his features, noticing that his face looked extra soft, meaning he shaved so no stubble. She remembered that whenever they kissed, sometimes she could feel his rough chin and it tickled her. It felt nice sometimes and she always asked him to shave it, but he wouldn't yet did tonight.

"You look really handsome tonight." She said and he smiled.

"I wanted to look nice for you for once."

Matt looked up at her and caught her gaze, making her blush. She was blushing because he caught her looking at him. Why did she blush?

"You always look nice though." She cleared her throat and took a sip of water.

"Thanks." Matt said and smiled.

"Matt, what do you think our relationship level is at?" Lilly said bluntly and Matt was a bit overwhelmed at the question.

"What?" He asked, but the food suddenly came.

The two waited until the waiter left when Matt brought up the question.

"What do you mean about our relationship level?" Matt asked and Lilly sighed.

"It's just, before you left in December, you wanted to have… yeah… and it hurt me so much. Now we hardly talk and hang out and you still call me your girlfriend. What do you think we have right now?" Lilly finally said and looked down at her soup.

She took her spoon and started to stir it. She didn't want to look directly at her because, well, she was a wimpy muffin and she didn't deny it.

"I'm different than I was in December. I was protective and wanted to do _that _with you because I thought you'd be hooking up with Oliver now that he's back." Matt suddenly said which made Lilly shocked.

"What made you think I would be with Oliver?"

Lilly felt guilty again. He knew that something would happen between her and Oliver and it did. He really did care for Lilly and she was taking advantage of the fact that he knew nothing of her and Oliver's relationship.

"Everyone said you two were prefect for each other. I got pissed off and jealous. The distance we have now makes me question that if what we have now is even considered a relationship because we hardly talk and see each other." Matt dropped his head. "I want to find a reason to love again. I care for you so much; I don't want to lose you."

Lilly's throat tightened as he said this. She knew that if she broke up with him now, she would only hurt him even more to know that he was right.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said and put her napkin on the table. She took her purse and headed toward the bathroom.

Once she got there, she stuck herself in a stall and leaned against the door. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"Could he possibly love me?" She asked herself and bit her lip.

It was getting to her fast, what he said and everything. She didn't know what to do. She cared for Oliver, but she still somewhat liked Matt. She felt like she wanted to blame Oliver for coming too late or not talking to her, but she knew she couldn't.

"Damn it, stop being stupid. You're going to just pick one!" Lilly said and hugged herself. "But who do I choose? I don't want to hurt either, but I am already just being in this position." She sighed.

She shook her head and got out of her stall. She went to a mirror and took a napkin form the dispenser. She dabbed the corners of her eyes which were moist and she sniffed. She looked at herself and sighed. She felt horrible, but she couldn't do what she wanted to do tonight. Great.

She threw away her napkin and walked out of the bathroom. She looked down and walked to her table, but just as she got there, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said and looked up.

"Hi Lilly." Oliver said with a smile on his face.

"Oliver." She stepped back and looked around.

There, Miley was sitting down on a table right next to her and Matt's. How great can this date get?

"Isn't it cool? Miley and Oliver are here." Matt smiled and signaled her to sit down.

"Yup." Lilly forced a smile and took her seat.

**A/N **OKAY Sorry if this chapter sucked, I was really having trouble writing it, considering it wasn't really Loliver centered. Next chapter will definitely be better, hopefully Lol. Now do you see how the title and the storyline go together? Lol I remember some people said the title doesn't match the story near the beginning.


	14. Non Valentines Day Date

**Chapter 14**

**Non Valentines Day Date**

"What are you two doing here?" Lilly asked as she sat down and put her napkin back on her lap.

"Oliver asked me out on a date, considering we're probably the only two people in school who never a date today, so call it a non Valentines Day date." Miley said.

Lilly nodded and took a spoon full of her soup. She looked at Matt who was side eyeing Miley. Lilly shrugged and glanced at Oliver who was looking at his menu and frowning.

"Miley, I don't think I can afford to pay for my dinner." Oliver dropped his head and Miley laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm paying. It is a non date after all." Miley said.

Lilly looked at Miley and smiled. "So Miley how's life?" She asked sarcastically.

It had been a long time since they'd really sat down and talked. Might as well talk to her during their dinner and not talk to Matt of what they were talking about.

"Life is boring, HM stuff, same old stuff." Miley sighed and leaned on the table. "How about you?"

Lilly shrugged. "I guess it's going to get interesting. School is bothering me; I was busy with homework during my free period! Which is odd because I'm usually just walking around school."

Miley laughed and put her menu down as the waiter came. "And I say you should ditch school and hang out with Matt, the dude misses you."

Lilly eyed Oliver and he shrugged as he paid attention to what he was going to order. Lilly sighed and smiled at Miley.

"Of course, he is my boyfriend after all."

The waiter took their orders and Miley, Matt, Oliver, and Lilly continued on their conversation about school and sports. What they usually talked about when they're together.

--

"So this date, considered a double date or what?" Matt asked as the four of them entered the parking lot.

Matt held Lilly's hand and Miley hooked her arm around Oliver's. It was a mess, in Lilly's opinion, but all is well if everyone was happy.

"Hey Matt, maybe you should take me home since we live closer to each other. Save gas since gas is expensive." Miley suggested.

Lilly tightened her grip on Matt's hand and let it go. If she was left alone with Oliver, she could tell him what Matt said, but if she left Matt, he might get paranoid that she'd hook up with him.

"I don't mind, just as long as Lilly behaves." Matt kissed her head and hugged her. "I'll let her alone with Oliver for once."

Lilly looked at Matt. Now that's different. He's going to be alone with Miley and he would be happy to leave her alone with Oliver. That doesn't make sense. Maybe he's just close to Miley, but still, Miley could talk him into anything apparently.

"Sure, I don't mind taking her home." Oliver said and looked at Lilly. "She does live a block away."

Lilly smiled and hugged Matt. "Thanks for the awesome dinner." She kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you love. Take care." He watched as Lilly walked over to Oliver's car.

Lilly went in and looked back at Matt and Miley as they finally went to Matt's car. She sighed. It made her think, how the hell did they get so close?

"So your date seemed interesting." Oliver said as soon as he got in and started up the car.

"And your non date was interesting." Lilly smirked.

He sighed. "Hey, when you say interesting, it sounds bad. I was being nice to Miley, which by the way, sorry."

"It's okay; I went on a date with Matt so it's fine."

Lilly shook her head and set her purse down on her lap. She looked at Oliver once he finally drove out of the parking lot. He had a small smile on his face as he started straight ahead. He looked at her, grinned, and looked back at the street.

"What?" He asked and Lilly shook her head.

"Don't you think it's weird how close Miley and Matt are now?" Lilly asked with an unconcerned face.

Oliver shrugged. "It makes me think they're dating."

Lilly sighed. "I doubt it. He wouldn't do that." Lilly's voice softened.

"Yeah and Miley loves me." Oliver shrugged.

She thought of what Matt said earlier. He couldn't cheat on her, he cares for her too much, and he said so. She's not even supposed to think about it because she's cheating on Matt.

"I see you're still with Matt though." Oliver felt a little annoyed, but he had to stay calm. It was all he could do, he was the on who kept pushing Lilly to believe she had feelings for him.

"I couldn't." Lilly looked down. "He was sweet."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "And we came to intrude on your date. Miley picked the spot."

"Whatever." she pursed her lips. "By the way, he told me some interesting things."

She decided to tell him now. It's better than putting it off since she now felt extremely guilty. She just needed someone to talk to about this; it's so much to keep in with cheating and all.

"What?" He asked and let go of the steering wheel with one hand to put it on Lilly's knee.

"He cares for me so much and he's afraid that I'm going to leave him for you." She bit her lip.

Oliver stiffened and stared straight ahead. He didn't know what to think. He knew matt well enough to know that if he loses what he wants, AKA Lilly, he'll kill him. What to do? He never realized Matt really did care for Lilly and there he is, forcing Matt and Lilly to break up.

"You keep seeing him… try to make his feelings go away." Oliver forced himself to say. He didn't want to say that, but what else to say?

"What if his feelings never go away? Oliver, I'm scared, I'm hurting everyone just because we're together." Lilly's voice cracked and she turned to the window.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see, but you're not hurting anyone. I'm being selfish; I honestly don't know what to do." Oliver lastly said before pulling into her driveway.

"Okay." She picked up her purse.

"Get some rest and try not to think of it." He looked at her and took her hand. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled. "And I'll see you at _our _non Valentines Day date."

Lilly smiled and nodded as she left his car.

He knew now that it was going to be hard to win her heart 100 percent. He just has to find a way to make Lilly feel happy and special, not hurt because of what she's doing. He just had to make their date even more special. Something that will make everything feel somewhat right again.

--

Lilly waited for Oliver in her living room and felt nervous. She had butterflies in her stomach and for once she didn't want them there. All she had to do was make it like any other date she went on, but the nerves wouldn't go away.

"I'm going to cry." She held her breath and hugged her stomach as she looked at her clothes.

Unlike the night before, she wore plaid capris, a skull top, and flip flops. Casual and fun, or it should be.

She heard the doorbell ring and jumped. She took her purse and almost ran to the front door. Once there, she opened it, finding Oliver with the biggest lopsided grin. He wore a red and black collared shirt, jeans, and flip flops. So she wasn't underdressed after all.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

As soon as Lilly nodded, he took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I want to make this night special." He whispered and let her go.

Lilly smiled "I'm sure you do. Now bring me to wherever, I'm hungry." She took a deep breath and smiled as Oliver pulled her to his car.

--

Lilly found herself walking on a beach once she and Oliver got out of the car. She knew it was a beach because of the sand and Oliver had his hands covering her eyes.

"You know, if I fall I'm going to hit you." Lilly warned.

At least Oliver tried for something he can afford. Unlike Matt, he spent so much on a restaurant; she hardly ate her dinner in the end.

"Don't worry Lilly, it's not like it's a mile away, we're almost there… Thank goodness today isn't too windy." Oliver said and continued on walking.

She could hear soft music playing from not too far and was getting louder as they walked.

When they stopped, Oliver kept her still and leaned into her back. He wrapped his free arm around her waist so that she could lean against him.

"Relax. I'm going to remove my hand from your eyes now, but keep them shut."

He did as he said and put the hand on her shoulder. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Open your eyes."

Lilly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. A tiny display with a picnic blanket, roses, candles, a stereo, lay in front of her. She smiled and turned in his arms to hug him fully.

"It's cute." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I wanted it to make it plain and simple. Something romantic and a spot where we always hung out back in the day."

Oliver took her hand and pulled her to the picnic basket. The two sat down and she looked to the beach, hardly moving back and forth. Just still.

"Are you hungry? I have chicken and pizza cake. I even got champagne" Oliver offered as he looked inside the basket.

Lilly smiled. "Oh so we're fancy people now, having champagne" She smirked and Oliver pulled out the bottle.

"Yes, tonight we're considered fancy people with junk food, paper plates, and plastic cups and sporks." Oliver laughed as he pulled the cork from the bottle and poured a cup for Lilly.

"When we were Mike and Lola, we were always fancy." Lilly laughed as she took a cup and look at it sparkle in the cup.

"Well, Mike and Lola were cool. We should make a come back again." Oliver smiled as he made a cup for himself.

"Well, when Mike does come back, maybe Mike and Lola will be official. There were rumors of the two going out, remember?" Lilly asked and looked at Oliver.

"I remember." He grinned. "I also remember our infamous breakup." He pulled out a plate of pizza from the basket.

"Yeah, over chocolate covered strawberries. Stupid." Lilly shook her head.

"Hey, it was funny. We couldn't stop laughing about it." He grinned and dug inside and pulled out another plate. "Want a chocolate covered strawberry?"

Lilly laughed and uncovered the plate, taking a strawberry from the plate. "Sure, but I rather do this first." She threw the strawberry at him and stuck her tongue out. "You idiot."

"Hey!" Oliver looked surprised and set the plate down. He moved next to her, but Lilly got up and pushed her finger against his forehead.

"Nope. Don't get romantic with me." She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

He got up from his seat and shook his head. "What are you doing?" He walked toward Lilly and stopped when she looked up at the sky.

She looked back at Oliver and walked right up to him. "For once in my life, I just want to shout out my feelings." Lilly said loudly in his face and spun around. "Ah I'm going through so much crap right now."

"You made that pretty clear." Oliver chuckled and put his hands on Lilly's hips. "But what's stopping you?"

Lilly leaned into Oliver and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. What the hell happened to me? I was such an open person before, so carefree, and now I'm just the drama bubble. It's pathetic."

She used to be such an outspoken person, but things changed. She used to be such a tomboy but she followed Miley's rules and let her change her a little. High school has been such a big thing and it was going to end in just 3 months when she's still not ready to see the big world.

Oliver kissed the side of her face. "I moved, that's what happened."

"You moved, sure, but you can't always blame that Oliver."

She turned in his arms and put her hands on his chest. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"You used to be such a tomboy, it was cute." he raised a hand to her cheek and punched it.

She turned her head and tried to bite his hand away, but he pulled back. "Hey! I still can be one, just change and be like how I was before."

Oliver chuckled. "You're so cute."

Lilly sighed. "And a girl too." She raised her eyebrows and grinned widely.

She set her head on his shoulder and he held her close to him. The song, Thinking of You, started playing and Oliver swayed to the music.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked and raised her head from his shoulder.

"Why stand and not dance when good music is on?" He replied to, only for her to laugh.

"Oh yeah, Ollie's Trolley is definitely running smoothly tonight." she placed her head on his shoulder again and moved with him to the rhythm of the music.

--

After dancing, talking, and eating, Oliver and Lilly took a walk on the beach. They were talking of memories that happened there which was most fun and exciting, far from thinking of what happened with Lilly the day before.

"I remember you eating it hardcore the first time you hit a big wave. You literally ate it." Lilly laughed as Oliver blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, I swear there must be sand and salt water in my stomach still. If you hadn't saved me, I would've died." Oliver sighed, shaking and scratching the back of his head.

Oliver stopped walking and looked at the horizon. Lilly looked at Oliver and bit her lip. Half his face shown in the moon, his hair down, not fixed or gelled. A soft smile played on his parted lips. He moved his head to look directly at her and she looked away.

"You know, tonight felt so unreal." Lilly reached for Oliver's hands.

"How unreal?"

Lilly smiled and looked back at him. "Like I was stuck in some fairytale for the last two and a half hours."

Oliver squeezed her hands. "Anything for my beautiful girl." He narrowed his eyes to her hands. "I wanted you to forget of your problems and think of the past. Our past."

Lilly felt a sudden burst of happiness and warmth. With him saying that, she just wanted to give him everything he deserved. He did all these things tonight to make her happy and she felt happy and loved all together.

"I did forget them and thanks." Lilly went on her tiptoes and planted to softest kiss on Oliver's lips.

_Thanks Oliver, I love you. _

**A/N **Sorry if this chapter was full of cheesiness Lol. Hope you liked it though!


	15. Just For You

**A/N **Sorry for not updating as fast as I wanted to. I finished this earlier, but wanted to post this on loliver2yacom's one year anniversary!

**Chapter 15**

**Just for You**

Since the date, Lilly and Oliver kept their relationship indoors. The date was their last time they were going outside for a date; of course it was to be safe. Almost a full month passed and it was Lilly's birthday. She turns 18 today and she wasn't excited for it. She stood in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal and was greeted with a hug from her dad right before he left for work.

"Are you doing anything today?" Lilly's mom asked as she did the dishes.

"Nah, I don't think so. Unless Matt, Oliver, or Miley decide to do something with me." Lilly shrugged and her mom turned off the faucet.

"I got you a few things by the way." Her mom wiped her hands on a rag and Lilly stared at her curiously.

"Like?" She asked excitedly and her mom smiled.

"Follow me."

Lilly's mom left the kitchen and Lilly followed her to the living room. There, her mom got a medium sized box and one smaller box from the closet in the living room and turned to Lilly. She gave Lilly boxes and smiled.

"Happy birthday." She said and Lilly smiled. "Don't ask about prices, you're 18 and you deserve something good."

She unwrapped the gifts and in the small box was a new iPod. "Mom, why'd you get me a new one? My old one still works." Lilly said and her mom laughed.

"It's an iPod mini; I doubt you can fit as much music as you want to in it. Plus this one is better. You can have videos and such." Her mom explained and Lilly set the box down. She put the bigger box on the ground and hugged her mom. "Thanks." She said.

"You haven't even seen your other present. Open it." Her mom said and Lilly went back on the couch and unwrapped the present and saw a new laptop.

"Oh wow." She said in amazement. How her mom can afford it, it shocked her.

"You're going to college in a few months and I wanted to give you something you can take anywhere. Plus your old computer is pretty old and slow-" Her mom was cut off with Lilly shrieking. She set that box down and threw her arms around her mom.

"Oh my gosh, this is the best present ever!" she told her mom and she laughed.

"No problem, but I do have one more, but I hope you be responsible when you find out what it is." Her mom stepped back. "I know you're a good girl and such, and you'll be curious with certain things."

Her mom took a deep breath and retrieved a flat circular object from her pocket. It looked like a compact, but too flat to be. Lilly's eyes were glued to it and soon, her mom opened the object.

"Ooh." She blushed and her mom smiled.

"I want you to be safe." She said and gave it to her.

"I'm not having sex though!" She exclaimed, only for her mom to laugh.

"I know you're closer to Oliver and whenever you two do think it's time, I don't want you making a mistake."

Lilly blushed hard as she took the packet from her mom. She put it in her pocket and shook her head. "What makes you think it will be Oliver?"

"Matt doesn't seem your type." She smiled. "Make good choices." she lastly said before she left Lilly alone in the living room, feeling embarrassed.

Her mom gives her birth control on her 18th birthday. What a weird mom.

Lilly shook her head and heard the door open. She looked at the entrance of the living room and saw Miley standing there, dressed up and ready to go out. A wide smile pasted on her mouth as she went up to Lilly and hugged her.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." Lilly hugged tightly and pulled back.

"Anyway, get ready, for your present; I give you a free shopping trip." She hurriedly said and pulled at Lilly's arm.

"What? You don-" She started but Miley shook her head.

"No, I pay, you be happy. This will be the one time I take you out!" Miley exclaimed and pulled Lilly to the front door.

"I have to tell mom!" Lilly fought back and Miley shook her head again.

"I already told her! Now let's go!" She said and pulled Lilly outside of the door to go shopping.

--

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?" Miley asked as soon as she and Lilly reached her doorstep.

Lilly nodded. It was already 8 at night; they definitely did a lot of shopping today. Both their hands were full of shopping bags and Lilly never thought she'd shop so much, but Miley was so generous. She couldn't help it. Miley made her enjoy shopping a whole lot. It was fun!

"Of course." She laughed. "A day shopping without paying is fun. You should buy me things often."

"You wish. Today will be the only day, be happy my dad let me use my HM money for once." Miley laughed and dropped a few bags to have a free hand.

Miley opened the door and Lilly stepped into the darkness of her house. When she flipped on the lights and her eyes widened to what she saw.

"Surprise!" A group of people came out of hiding in the living room and dining room.

Lilly dropped her bags and looked around. "Wow." She said.

She wasn't expecting that. She never had a birthday party since middle school.

Miley hooked her arm with Lily's and brought her inside the house. "You're 18; we decided to throw a little party with all your friends." Miley whispered and out came Oliver and Matt from the kitchen and to her, singing happy birthday and holding a birthday cake.

Everyone joined in and sang Happy Birthday and as soon as they were finished, they cheered and waited for Lilly's reaction.

Lilly smiled at the display and as soon as they reached her, she felt tears well up.

"You guys, you didn't have to do this." She said as she blew the candles from the cake.

"We wanted to." Oliver said and took the whole cake from Matt. "You're 18. The big one-eight. It's supposed to be special, you can buy cigarettes now." Oliver joked as he carried the cake into the dining room and put it on the table.

"Not only that of course." Matt said as he nudged Oliver.

People piled around Lilly, Oliver, Matt, and Miley and waited for the cake to be cut, also to hug Lilly for her birthday. There were about 30 people there, all close friends and it was cool. Having fun, dancing, talking, and it made Lilly feel so much better.

When whoever got their cake got it, they went back to whatever they were doing and talked. Lilly, Miley, Sarah, Becca, and Joanie were sitting at the dining table as they talked about their problems.

"You know, I don't get why girls have to go through so much drama. It's too cliché." Sarah said as she set her plate of cake on the side.

Becca laughed at her. "You're too good to even have drama. You're so lucky." She flipped her blonde hair and glanced at Lilly. "You hardly have drama too, which I realized."

Lilly laughed. "You have no clue." She shook her head and Lilly stared at her, questionably.

"What do you mean? I fixed everything between you and Matt right?" Miley asked, giving Lilly all her attention.

"I'm not talking about Matt." She sighed. "Just forget about it."

"Come on Lilly, its talk drama night. What problem do you have?" Joanie asked.

Lilly bit her lip. What drama should she talk about? She didn't want to talk about Oliver, that's for sure, but what can she take advantage of? Maybe she should ask about intimacy? She's too afraid to get close with Oliver again, intimately. Hmm.

"How do you know when you're ready to do intimate stuff with someone?" Lilly asked.

She leaned back into her chair and waited for any response from the girls, but heard nothing. They all looked shocked to hear Lilly saying that. Lilly knew they would respond differently, but not shocked different.

"Intimate as kissing or…" Joanie trailed off, unsure if Lilly was asking advice for the right thing.

Lilly sighed. "Sex." She shook her head. It's not such a big deal to talk about. Sex is sex and she was going to be safe if she ever did it… again.

"You're still a virgin?" Becca asked, sounding shocked to know this detail.

"What's wrong with being a virgin? I'm saving myself for the one whom I marry." Sarah butts in, only for Joanie and Becca to laugh.

"That's because you have a purity ring smart ass." Joanie rolled her eyes at Sarah and looked at Lilly. "I'd think you and MnM boy had sex already. You guys have been dating for a while."

Lilly shook her head. "Not him! He tried once, but I flipped out. I don't picture myself having sex with him." Lilly bluntly said and blushed.

"You don't want to do Matt?" Miley sounded confused which made Lilly regret saying it. It's getting even more complicated.

"I guess I wouldn't 'do' him at the moment. It's personal." Lilly blushed.

"She might be saying herself too!" Sarah said, but Miley, Joanie, and Becca shushed her.

"First times aren't like how the movies say it is." Becca advised and crossed her arms. She sighed and looked blankly at the ceiling. "I wished I waited until I met Dave. My first time happened with my boyfriend after Oliver in the backseat of his car." She shook her head. "Mistake indeed."

Joanie chuckled. "My first time was behind a big ramp at the skate park in the middle of the night. Who would've known I'd screw up my first time too, but I don't regret it."

Miley groaned. "I have yet to lose mine. All Jake and I have done was the whole touching deal during the summer. Sex was an option, but he had to leave then." Miley shrugged and it was news to Lilly. She didn't even hear about that.

Lilly scrunched her face and shook her head. Her first time was perfect, like the movies almost, and embarrassing, but it was good. Passionate and pleasurable, if that was the right word. From what her friends said, she probably had the best sex story yet, which she would never tell them obviously. It was romantic and sweet and he was gentle.

Lilly blushed. She felt a little excited thinking about her first time.

"You know what? I'll just look for Matt." Lilly said and got up from her seat and left the four of them.

Lilly shook her head and went to the living room to where all the excitement was. People talked, danced to music, and hung out near the keg. Which, by the way, Lilly didn't know was there until she saw Matt chugging down a cup of beer. She rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs to her room.

When getting to her room, she saw her shopping bags neatly stacked on the side of her bed. She kicked off her sandals and walked to the balcony for some fresh air.

Next week is spring break, what to do for two weeks? And to top it off, senior ball was coming up in a few weeks and her date was obviously Matt, she needed to find a dress soon. Overall she felt excited from what she and the girls were talking about. Who knew thinking of your first time, which had to be perfect, made you want to experience it again? And it had been so long, this was probably the first time she properly thought about it.

She heard her door open, which brought her into reality, and she looked to see Oliver closing the door and walking in her room and to the balcony.

"Why aren't you at the party?" Oliver asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I don't feel like it." Lilly looked up at the stars and smiled. "Thanks for the party. Who thought of it?"

Oliver chuckled. "I thought of it and planned it but kept on forgetting to tell Miley and Matt. I called Miley and asked her to bring you out while Matt and I get everything together. Your mom left us alone and said she'd come back tomorrow with your dad expecting the house to be clean. She's pretty cool."

Lilly grinned. "Thanks." she leaned into him and put her hands over his.

"Anything for you. You're 18. Today should be special." He kissed her cheek and held her tightly.

Lilly closed her eyes and moved her head on onside, exposing her bare neck. Oliver kissed from the crook of her neck to her earlobe and nipped on the skin making Lilly giggle.

"Oliver." She turned in his arms and pushed her mouth on his.

Oliver, a bit stunned, stepped forward until Lilly was trapped between him and the ledge of the balcony. He kissed her hard and with one swift move, he lifted her up and placed her on the ledge. She parted her legs, inviting him closer, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Happy Birthday." He said between kisses, and kissed down her neck.

Lilly's face flushed as she bit her lip. She looked down at him as he nipped and sucked one her collar bone and fumbled with the hem of her shirt with his fingers.

A flash of how she and Oliver started off for their first time entered her mind and her heart raced. She blushed and held back a moan as she looked at Oliver. His hands slipped into her shirt and she gasped.

"Oliver-" She started and Oliver instantly pulled back.

"Sorry."

"No." Lilly laughed and jumped down the ledge. She reached for his shirt and pulled it over his body.

She kissed his lips, moved to his neck, and placed her hands on his firm chest. Oliver pulled back and kissed her full lips. He traced his fingertip from her back to the hem of her shirt and under to the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his heck and ground her hips against his as he raised his fingers to the hook of her bra.

Suddenly, the door of her room burst open, making the two pull apart. Fear filled Lilly as she looked at Oliver and to the entrance of her room.

"Stay here." She whispered and went to her room, finding Matt there.

"Hey babe." he said and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

Lilly smiled and looked back at the balcony. "I was changing…"

Matt gave her a weird look and saw that she still wore the same clothes as before. He walked up to her. "You looked flushed. You okay?" He put a hand on her forehead. "Warm… are you sick?

Lilly pushed his hands off her. "Yes, I'm okay. Gosh I'll meet you downstairs." Lilly was flustered and Matt knew something was up then.

He didn't move and crossed his arms. "What's happening?"

Lilly shook her head. "Nothing! I'll come, here let's go-" She grabbed his arm, but he didn't budge.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Matt asked and Lilly laughed shaking her head.

"No! Come on Matt, people are waiting-"

Suddenly Matt shook off Lilly's grip and walked toward the balcony. Lilly's eyes widened and followed Matt, thinking of an explanation to why Oliver was there.

"Matt-" Lilly started and he froze in place once he reached the balcony.

Lilly looked around, expecting Oliver to be there and freaking out, but he wasn't. What?

"I thought I saw something." Matt said and looked at Lilly. "But I know you were doing something here and I'm going to find out."

Lilly sighed and stepped aside. "Get out, I'm going to change." She told him and he put a hand on Lilly.

"You're-" He started and Lilly shook her head.

"Just get out, please, it's enough that you don't trust me and believe that I was here alone." Lilly put her hands on his shoulders and started pushing him back into her room and to her door.

Once she left Matt, she locked the door and ran back to the balcony and saw Oliver trying to climb back over the balcony. Lilly was amazed that Oliver was actually smart to do something like that, but it wasn't worth hiding from Matt if Matt didn't trust Lilly.

"He almost saw me." Oliver said as he struggled up the balcony.

Lilly smiled and took his arms pulling him over the ledge and back on ground. "Well, you shouldn't have done this. I could've made up an excuse to why you were here. But thanks." She hugged him and he laughed.

"Sure, so let's get back to the party. Matt must be looking for you."

He took her hand and they walked into her room and out her door. They hugged and walked down the stairs, only to see Matt looking up at them from the bottom step.

"Hey Matt!" Oliver waved, but Matt only looked suspicious.

Lilly glared at Matt and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing upstairs?" Matt asked and Oliver chuckled.

"Bathroom run, ah my stomach hurts. Too much to eat I guess." He shrugged. He jumped off the stairs and hit the ground.

Lilly walked up to Matt and stared at him. "I'm not happy with you right now."

Matt put both his hands on Lilly's sides and half smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm being protective again."

Lilly shook her head. "If you were then you wouldn't have looked at Oliver like that."

Matt sighed. "Sorry. It's just, from what he did, he did all this for you, and it makes me wonder. Get suspicious." Matt pulled her close but she punched his chest.

"Stop it. He's one of my best's friends. Do you see me getting suspicious about you and Miley's closeness?" She shot at him and Matt stiffened.

"Okay okay okay, I'll stop it." He said and let her go. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?"

Lilly shook her head in disgust and left Matt. Drinking was the last thing she wanted. She went back into the kitchen and saw Joanie there, looking for something in the fridge.

"Hey." Lilly said and Joanie waved and closed her door.

"Nothing to eat. I'm hungry." She leaned against the counter and nodded at Lilly. "What's up?"

"Matt's being protective again." Lilly narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, I suspect he will be. He over heard us talking of you being iffy about having sex with him."

Lilly shook her head and pulled herself on a counter. "It's stupid; he's getting suspicious of Oliver too."

Joanie laughed. "That's logical; you two have a secret thing going on right?"

"Yeah, but-" Lilly froze and looked at Joanie. How the hell did she know about her and Oliver? "What did you say?"

"Don't need to be shy Lilly. That one time I saw you two holding hands and that pretty much screamed dating. Plus the way Oliver looked at you; it was how he once looked at me." Joanie pointed out.

Lilly bit her lip. There's no way she should hide this anyway. Joanie knew and she didn't tell anyone at all. But should she tell her everything? She was so safe about being with Oliver, being only on the inside if someplace when they decide to hug, hold hands, and kiss, but that date was the only time they did it outside. Maybe having someone else for once to tell her problems to would make things easier.

"Can you keep everything I tell you a secret then? I desperately need someone other than Oliver to talk out my problems." Lilly practically begged.

"Yeah, but not now, we're at your party and you should have fun." She took Lilly's hand and pulled her off the counter.

Lilly smiled and followed Lilly out the kitchen and to the living room. The doorbell rang and more people came and Joanie ordered pizza. Lilly for once was happy that someone other than her mom knew that she and Oliver were together.

**A/N **Hope you liked this chapter! Happy anniversary Loliver2yacom!


	16. A Little Closer

**Chapter 16**

**A Little Closer**

Lilly and Miley were driving off to the beach. It was 3 PM and pretty hot for a Saturday afternoon. It was the ending of the first week of spring break and in anyway, their friends wanted to celebrate anything during spring break.

Miley talked Lilly into wearing a bikini, but agreed to let her wear a sarong around her waist. It confused Miley why Lilly was so shy about her body. She's so fit from all the sports she does, or used to do.

When they reached the beach, they saw their friends playing volleyball, swimming, and talking. Lilly saw Joanie sitting on the beach with Becca. She still hadn't talked to her about her problems. She wanted to, but nothing much happened in that week. Oliver was hanging out with his family; Lilly was busy with preparing for her cousin's arrival.

"Lilly, want to tan a bit before swimming?" Miley asked and Lilly shrugged.

"I kind of want to talk to Joanie for a little." Lilly said and Miley nodded.

"Sure, I'll just go by myself then." Miley said loudly.

"Just ask Becca to go with you!" Lilly said and they both walked to Joanie and Becca.

"Whatever." She sighed and went to Becca and asked her.

The two of them left, leaving Joanie and Lilly alone on the beach. Joanie sat on a beach towel and had her bag on her side. She was sipping a bottle of water while watching the volleyball game going on. Lilly dropped her bag on the sand and sat down next to Joanie.

"How's the game?" Lilly asked and Joanie shrugged.

"Todd's team is winning and Sarah's team sucks." Joanie said and looked at Lilly, but was taken back at her outfit. "Wow, you're looking super hot." Joanie winked at Lilly, making her slightly flush.

"Oh shut up, Miley made me and she wouldn't let me wear shorts like you. She gave me this sarong. How wrong." She sighed and crisscrossed her legs, looking at Joanie.

"Whoa, what's so serious going on? Relax chick." Joanie said and moved to lie down on the sand. "When we used to hang out, you were so chill, now you're serious and drama-ish."

"Well that was before I was in trouble, or was in any sort of drama like the one with Oliver." Lilly groaned and put her hands on the towel.

"Then tell me, what's going on between you and Ollie?" Joanie asked as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"Problems? Nothing much…" Lilly sighed and looked over at the volleyball match. "Well, Miley loves Oliver-" Lilly started but Joanie shook her head.

"Give me the dirty stuff, I know about your love triangle or… square? Whatever you want to call it." Joanie put a hand on Lilly's knee. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"How dirty?" Lilly asked, feeling a little confused.

"Whatever you feel like telling that you couldn't tell anyone at all?" Joanie suggested. "Anything."

"Okay." Lilly thought for a moment and nodded. "I think Oliver is closer to me than Matt is. Matt's afraid that I'm leaving Oliver for him, which is true, but Oliver said I have to try and make Matt not like me?" Lilly said and sighed. "During my trip in Seattle last year, I met up with Oliver."

"Ooh getting interesting." Joanie said and sat up.

"We kept flirting and such, and one reason why I'm so against drinking is because I got drunk one night when I saw my cousin and Oliver making out that I 'drank my emotions away'. Of course that doesn't help because you get a huge headache afterward. Oh and I spilled my emotions to him that night." Lilly said as she looked in the air to remember everything that happened in Seattle.

"Wow." Joanie said as she listened to Lilly's story. "And that's why I never drink much, even if I always provide the keg."

"Yeah." Lilly sighed. "We started dating soon after that and we got terribly close." Lilly blushed and thought of what happened at the lake house. "We were invited to stay at his friend's lake house and we pretty much went skinny dipping there…" Lilly narrowed her eyes. "And we almost had sex then, but it was more of a feel thing."

Joanie gaped at Lilly and covered her mouth. Lilly bit her lip and continued her story.

"We'd get so close to having sex so many times, but we wouldn't do it…but…" Lilly trailed off and Joanie gasped.

"You're not a virgin after all." She caught on, only for Lilly to blush an even red color.

"Look, I'm not really comfortable talking about my 'sex life'-"

"But at least you have an actual one, unlike Miley." Joanie joked. "So what happened?"

Lilly sat for a little and looked around. Everyone was occupied doing their business swimming, surfing, playing volleyball, tanning. Was it safe to explain this entire thing out in the open?

"My last night in Seattle, I was packing and Oliver snuck in my room… and it happened then." Lilly shrugged. Not much, but it was sweet."

"Sounds like you had a better time than me with sex." Joanie pulled her hair from its bun. "How was he?"

Lilly gave her a weird look and rolled her eyes. "That's stuff I don't share with people." She said and got up from her seat.

"Well, that's what Becca and I did at your party!" Joanie exclaimed. "Details!"

"No." Lilly laughed. She started to untie her sarong and Joanie got up from her seat.

"Fine." She sighed. "Going for a swim?" She asked and Lilly nodded.

When Lilly dropped her sarong, she wore a clear belly ring so that no one could see her piercing, but she could feel Joanie looking at her.

"When did you get that?" She poked it and Lilly laughed.

"Shh." she told her and covered it with her hand. "It's not supposed to be visible, but it sucks being out in the open." Lilly shook her head. "It's kin of old." Lilly said and walked to the beach.

"I so want one." Joanie followed Lilly to the beach.

--

It was about seven when people started the bonfire. Oliver came then and Matt arrived a few minutes after him. Almost everyone who was there in the day stayed to watch the bonfire and even wore their swim suits. It was oddly warm that night too, it felt like summer, but of course Lilly's insecurities drove her to wear a jacket and long surf shorts.

Matt had his arms around Lilly as he talked to Miley who was next to Oliver. Lilly just stared at the fire.

"I had a friend who used to go to the beach late at night. One night, he was with his friends and he had this change." Matt said. "He got possessed by some lady, it was freaky. That's why I was so hesitant to come over tonight."

"Are you talking about Jamie's boyfriend last summer? I remember that happening. Jake freaked out, he was friend with her boyfriend." Miley nodded.

Lilly looked at Oliver and smiled at him. He winked at her and eyed her up and down, making her blush.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back okay?" Lilly said as she took something form her bag and left.

Matt and Miley continued on their talk about ghosts, but Oliver was curious about where Lilly went. He looked into the darkness and hoped that she was okay, and only saw her figure get smaller and smaller as she walked further.

"The fact that the lady was talking through him was freaky. It wasn't his voice at all. It was dark." Matt looked at the fire.

"Hey at least he's better now!" Joanie said, interrupting their conversation and sat next to Matt.

"I'd think you'd be with your other friends." Miley said and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, all they're talking about is boring stuff." She looked at the group of boys and girls who were playing around and throwing stuff at each other. "Ghost stories are interesting."

"And disturbing." Sarah said and joined the group. "I know many stories." She grinned.

Oliver sighed. "As interesting as this sounds, I would join you guys, but I have an important phone call to make."

He got up and took out his cell phone as he walked away.

He was halfway to the other end of the beach when he saw someone walking toward him. He flashed his phone up and started to freak out. The talk of ghosts made him a little antsy about being alone. He hoped Lilly was alright.

"Who's there?" He called out and the person froze in place.

"Who are you?" They said in a deep voice.

"Uh… Oken." Oliver said and the person started walking toward him. "Whoa, who are you?" He asked and he rose his phone up in the air to get a clear view of the person.

He saw slender legs first and a small body, wearing shorts and a jacket. "Truscott." She said and Oliver grinned.

"How do I know if you're not a freak?" Lilly joked as she took his hand.

Oliver smirked and pulled her close to him. "Well, we hooked up in Seattle… we have a thing going on at the moment… what more do you want to know?" Oliver asked and Lilly giggled.

"Okay, good enough for me." She kissed his cheek. "Especially with the haunted stories going on, it's stupid." She sighed.

He put his free hand on her waist and traced her fingers inside her jacket to the small of her back. "How about I be your protector tonight?" He asked.

She laughed. "Yeah right, I don't need protecting. What more can you give me?" She led him toward the beach.

"A lot, you should know." He laughed and let go of her. He pulled his shirt over himself and threw it on the sand, along with his cell phone.

She took off her jacket and threw it beside Oliver's shirt. "Swimming this late? Reminds you of what happened at the lake huh?" She laughed and walked into the water. She was surprised that it wasn't as cold as she expected it to be.

"Of course, but can we get as close as we did then? Especially if one of out friends just walks by or has good eye sight, they can clearly see that two people are playing around here." He followed Lilly into the water.

"Maybe." She said and cupped her hands. She put it under water and gathered water, splashing it over to Oliver.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

Lilly giggled. "Wow, how many." She stuck her tongue at him.

"Did you know that at night, water is warmer than sand because the water absorbs the heat from the sun slower than sand?" He then asked.

"Wow, Oliver, since when did you actually know something?" Lilly sarcastically said, walking deeper into the water.

"That's not nice." He laughed and quickly went to her side to wrap his arms around her.

He lightly kissed her cheek and pulled her close to him. Oliver's hands guided to the back of Lilly's bikini, pulling the strings that tied it together.

Lilly jerked back and blushed. "Out in the open? You really want to replay what happened at the lake."

"And hopefully you'll be less shy." Oliver kissed her ever so softly, guiding her backward and to shore.

He put his hands back to the small of her back and slowly brought her down, to lay on shore with just her legs in the water. He lay above her and kissed from her mouth to her neck. His right hand moved to her stomach, stroking it lightly, and moved upward just to lie between her breasts.

Lilly closed her eyes, her face flushed as she kept her hands at her sides. She bit her lip as Oliver nipped at the crook of her neck.

"Oliver." She started. She should probably warn him about her problem now.

"Shh… just relax." He said.

With that, his hands moved from the middle of Lilly's chest to the bottom of her top. Lilly blushed and looked down to see what Oliver was going to do. He was unsure of what to do, but Lilly moved her hand over his and pushed his hand up with her bikini top.

Oliver blushed and moved up to kiss her lips. Oliver licked her lips, asking for entrance when Lilly automatically opened her mouth. Oliver's hands left his side and cupped her breast, making Lilly stiff, but loosen up afterward. Lilly giggled once he started fondling with it.

Oliver smiled and kissed down her neck, moving down again, but with his hands trailing down her stomach. Once he reached her shorts, he tugged at the button, but Lilly got up.

"Oliver wait." She said just as Oliver unbuttoned them.

"Don-"

"No, stop." Lilly said and Oliver stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, but saw Lilly's flushed face.

"I… cant. I mean, I want to, but… I'm kinda… it's that time of the month…" Lilly trailed and his eyed grew.

"Oh, but you're in the water." He said and she blushed even more.

"Tampons."

Oliver nodded. "Wow."

Lilly cupped his face. "Trust me, I want to, but I can't… And that pretty much sums up why I attacked you at my party like that."

"Why?" He asked and she laughed.

"Before or during a girl's thing… we get more _excited _than usual. I'm almost done though, I'm on my fourth day and I usually end at four days." She said and noticed Oliver's eyes dropping to her chest. She covered her chest with her arms and pushed his face back.

"Let's go back." She got up and Oliver got up and hugged her from behind.

"Okay." He kissed her neck and put his hands over hers and pulled her hands from her chest. He fixed her top and tapped her breasts.

He put on his shirt and gave her the jacket. He held his cell phone in hand and the two walked back to the bonfire.

"Trisha's coming in a few days for a few months." Lilly brought up and Oliver nodded.

"Less private time with you." Oliver sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter. She's here for a job because she dropped out of high school. She wants to start off fresh and her mom said that if she can't find a job here, she has to go back to Seattle." Lilly looked at her feet.

"Do you think she'll tell people about us?" Oliver asked and stopped in his tracks.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know, I don't care. Let people find out, sure, but I don't know how to break it to Matt. Especially since he already got his suit for Senior Ball next month." Lilly shook her head.

"He's so sure you're taking him." He lightly chuckled.

"Well, we are 'dating'." Lilly started walking and Oliver followed behind.

"So are we." He said under his breath and soon, they reached the group.

"Oh wow, you're both wet!" Miley exclaimed once she saw the two.

Lilly smiled and sat next to Joanie who stole the spot next to Matt. She looked at Matt and Miley and saw that they were giving her weird looks.

"I snuck up to Oliver and pushed him in the water. He grabbed me and pulled me in."

Lilly watched Oliver sit next to Miley and put her arm around Miley. She shrugged like it didn't bother her and looked away, but she knew it wasn't working. She was just with him and now he's with Miley. Was it something she said?

"That sounds like fun. Are you okay?" Matt said and she could feel Matt reach to put his hand on her knee.

"Yeah, don't worry." She smiled and side eyed Joanie who was staring at her.

**A/N **WHOO Hope you liked this chapter. And now everything starts. Lilly's getting Jealous… Ah. Tell me what you thought of the chapter. I hope it wasn't too much for you.


	17. Liar Liar

**Chapter 17**

**Liar Liar**

Lilly sat with Miley at Rico's and talked about the bonfire and what they were doing for the rest of Spring Break. Miley wants to hang out more, have a girls night out since Lilly is finally legal, and go partying, but Lilly was too unsure. She didn't really like partying and yet she always gets dragged into going.

It was just stupid to her, drinking, smoking, partying, it wasn't her thing at all. Plus, to top it all off, she wanted to keep her cousin as far away from Matt as possible. Even Miley actually, she's at the point where she desperately needed to tell Miley about her past relationship with Oliver.

"Miley, what if my cousin comes? I don't want her hanging out with us." Lilly sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Well, who cares. We can party hardcore. Is there something your cousin would do if we hung out?" Miley asked as she looked through her schedule through her phone.

"Drinking until she throws up." Lilly sighed under her breath. "She's just not that cool. She's too much of a partier and if she goes off and hooks up with some guy in the night, my parents would blame me if-" Lilly started when Miley put down her phone and gaped at her.

"She hooks up with random guys?"

Lilly sat there, confused and shook her head. "Look, the point is, I don't want her having AIDS or something." Lilly sighed.

It wasn't true, she didn't care if Trisha caught something or was loose in any matter. It just made her afraid that Trisha would blackmail her and tell Miley she dated Oliver. She'd rather tell Miley Trisha dated Oliver than anything else.

"Since when did you care?" Miley said as she reached for Lilly's phone on the table.

"Since Seattle. We got close and when I found out she used to date Oliver-" Lilly started as she looked at her lap.

"She dated Oliver? I thought you never met Oliver in Seattle?" Miley sounded suspicious as she looked through Lilly's phone log, seeing multiple blocked calls and from Oliver, and only two from Matt.

Lilly sighed. She forgot she told Miley she never met with Oliver in Seattle. What to say about that? Lilly thought for a bit, searching for something to say, and thought about how they really did meet. She nodded and answered.

"Trisha… made m go to a party and we accidentally met. I never thought he'd come back and so yeah…"

She never really lied through. She never thought he'd come back to California and she did accidentally met with him outside.

"Ah, well, anyway, if she tries to get close to Oliver, I'll kill her, please?" Miley asked and closed Lilly phone. "By the way, you always talk to Oliver now huh?"

Lilly nodded. "Well, we are catching up about what we used to talk about." Lilly smiled. "He used to be my best friend since preschool."

Miley furrowed her eyebrows. "Is that why you and Matt hardly hang out?"

Lilly's eyes widened and looked at Miley. She looked curious and a bit angry, but why? It was none of her business for what Lilly and Oliver did on their own.

"Well, I've been cleaning the house." Lilly answered and reached for her phone.

"But before that, all those times, in December, when you two ran off alone, when you went missing on New Years…" Miley pieced together.

Lilly bit her lip hard and shook her head. Miley was not finding out now. She can not find out now. It wasn't time and she didn't want Miley to not trust her.

"No!" Lilly exclaimed. "Miley, I was busy during New Years and he wanted to give me a present on Christmas. All those times I'm at home, I really am alone, but I'm busy. Look Miley, school, and last quarter of school starts and when we go back, we're going through senior projects. Don't assume anything." Lilly defended herself as she got up from her seat and put her cell phone in her pocket.

"Okay, sorry." Miley shook my head. "Must be a coincidence because Oliver doesn't hang out with me much. Even if we're somewhat dating, I just have to wonder. I never met a dude who brings you on so many dates yet hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend. It's been months." Miley pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

She stared at Lilly, pleading for some answer to why Oliver hadn't asked her out but Lilly shook her head.

"Not everyone gets what they want." Lilly whispered and forced a smile. "Hey, I have to go, Trisha should be over soon. Come tonight for dinner?" Lilly asked.

Even if she wants Trisha to stay away from Miley, her mom invited Miley and Matt over when they all were over her house a few days ago so there had to be a way to keep Trisha from talking about the relationship with Oliver.

"Yeah, see you later." Miley smiled.

Lilly walked off toward her car. She shook her head in annoyance and sighed deeply. She has to organize her thoughts. Organize everything and just find a way to stop lying for once. She hated lying, it amazed her that she stopped sweating and hiccupping when she lied, but as she grew older, it stopped.

"I'm a liar now." She shook her head in disappointment and unlocked her car.

--

When Lilly got home, she found Oliver waiting on her doorstep and eating chocolate. He sat on the steps but as Lilly approached him, stood and smiled.

"Hey Lilly." He opened his arms for a hug but Lilly brushed pass him and went inside.

Oliver was stunned and followed her in just as she closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

Lilly shook her head and glanced at him. "I'm a horrible friend." Lilly frowned and crossed her arms.

She bit her lip, it made her feel horrible, she never realized how much she lied until Miley pointed it out and it sucks. She just felt like telling Miley everything now and it's so stupid.

"Come on Lilly, don't-" Oliver started but Lilly shook her head and headed upstairs to her room.

"I want to tell her soon. I want to tell Matt soon too, even if it will tear everything apart, I'm sick and tired of keeping this whole thing a freaking secret." Lilly snapped as she went inside her room.

"Lilly." Oliver went in after her and stopped at the door. "Look, it may be hard." Oliver started as he watched Lilly walk to her balcony, clearly ignoring him. He walked to her balcony and stood a few feet behind her. "Listen to me."

Lilly sighed and turned around to look at him. "What? What could possibly make this better? I'm sick of lying Oliver, what can I do to make it better?" Tears started welling as she frowned deeply.

"We'll tell them after the ball… at least you could give that bit to Matt and I could have time with Miley. She seems really happy at the moment and I don't want to ruin it." Oliver sighed and watched Lilly closely as she wiped a few tears that managed to escape.

Lilly nodded and hugged her self as she moved to Oliver. "Fine, just, okay I need to relax a bit. Miley almost found out because she looked through my phone. If she can read things that easily, then we should really watch out the next few weeks. The ball's two weeks away." She forced a smile and nodded.

"Okay." he took a hold of her upper arm and pulled her into the room, only to wrap his arms around her, tightly, and kiss her cheek.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Oliver's waist and buried her face into his shoulder. She needed this hug badly. That's the only thing that would make her happy at the moment.

Lilly let go of him and went to sit on her bed. She took out her phone and saw she got a text from Matt. She sighed, turned off her phone, and threw it on the side. She didn't feel like thinking about Matt at the moment.

"Relax Lilly. Trish is coming soon dear." Oliver said as he went to her table to sit down.

Even he didn't know what to do. All he did was date Miley, not get a girlfriend, and Lilly's upset about dating him. If she really didn't want to hurt Matt, then maybe she should break up with him. But it wouldn't be fair, he knew she cared about himself. He just had to go as planned. After the senior ball. After it all, they'll be open about it.

"Okay. I have to stop talking about it now." He muttered under his breath and looked on her desk.

He reached for an eraser on the table and threw it on the side. He got a compact from the table and held it with his middle finger and forefinger. He threw it in the air and caught it. As he threw it again, with his eyes transfixed on it, it fell as it hit his hand and on the ground. It opened a bit and something fell from it so he went to pick it up. As he reached to get it, he was confused to see pills, so he brought it to his face and saw little blue pills.

"Little blue pill…" He said.

Lilly looked up to see what Oliver was talking about and when she saw her pills in his hands, she panicked. She ran to Oliver and plucked it from his hands. She didn't want Oliver seeing her pills. She didn't tell anyone she took birth control in the first place.

"What is that?" He asked as his eyebrows rose. He never knew Lilly was sick, why did she have to take medicine?

"It's for my pimples." She blushed and looked away.

Oliver's brows furrowed. He reached for her face and stroked her cheek. "Your face is flawless, what do you need medicine for pimples? The only type of medicine I hear girls take for pimples is…" He trailed off and his eyes widened

Her cheeks burned more and she bit her lip. She shrugged and backed up a bit.

"Why do you have birth control? You didn't get, you know, when we…" He started and thought of his first time with Lilly.

"No! No, no." Lilly blushed. "If I had, then I would've kept it." She licked her lips and looked down. "My mom gave me it, just in case, on my birthday. She didn't want any surprises."

Oliver's brows rose and he reached for Lilly's free hand and pulled her close. "Why didn't you tell me?" He put his finger on her chin and pushed it up so she looked directly in his eyes.

"I was embarrassed. When she gave it to me, it kind of freaked me out. Then, when we were going to hook up in my room after my party… you know." She blushed, only for Oliver to lightly peck her.

"I'm not going to let you take advantage of the fact that I have birth control." Lilly said and Oliver laughed.

"I know, don't worry, when we're ready." He said and hugged her.

"Lilly! Oliver! We're home!" Lilly's dad called from downstairs and Lilly unwrapped herself from Oliver.

"Trisha's here." Lilly sighed and pulled Oliver from the table. She set the pills on the table and the two of them walked downstairs to meet with Trisha.

"Lilly!" Trisha said as Lilly hit the bottom step. She threw her arms around Lilly's neck in a tight hug.

"Trisha." Lilly smiled.

She stepped back and looked at Trisha. Dressed in tight blue jeans, a tank top, and shoes. Something different than her sluttish getup from when she last saw her.

"Hey Trish." Oliver said from behind Lilly.

Trisha looked past Lilly and winked at him. "I see you're still with my cousin. Everyone back home misses you. I told them they could come during your graduation." She smiled.

"Ah, I see." He said, sounding a bit bored.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Look, Trisha, I don't think you should bring up our past relationship…" Lilly started when Lilly's dad interrupted the two.

"You two are dating again?" He said and Lilly sighed.

"Just get dinner ready." She snapped and her dad shook his head.

"What? Not even your dad knows?" She asked Lilly.

"Shut up. Lilly sighed. Don't bring that up when my friends come either-" Lilly started and Trisha scoffed.

"You're keeping secrets." She smirked and soon, the doorbell rang.

Oliver rolled his eyes and walked past Lilly and Trisha to get to the door. When he opened it, there, Miley and Matt stood.

"And now it begins." Lilly sighed and waved for Miley and Matt to come in.

**A/N **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. Hope you liked this chapter. What do you think will happen now that Trisha's there Lol.


	18. Life Lesson

**Chapter 18**

**Life Lesson **

"So you've dated Oliver in Washington?" Miley brought up once they all sat quietly in the living room.

Miley, Oliver and Matt sat on the couch and Lilly on the armchair. Trisha sat on the coffee table, staring at the TV, looking for something to watch as if she was bored. It was completely awkward for all of them being there, especially since Miley seemed a bit, well, protective over Oliver.

"Dated, sure." Trisha glanced at Lilly who dropped her head. "But we never did anything serious. You should ask his last girlfriend."

Lilly pursed her lips and looked at Miley. She felt utterly nervous; of course she didn't know what to do. She just wanted dinner to happen and Trisha to lock herself up in her room.

"His last girlfriend, the one he fell for and changed him or something?" Miley bluntly replied, as if Oliver wasn't in the room.

"Yep. You know this pers-" Trisha started, only for Oliver to interrupt her.

"How about we get some snacks or something?" He brought up.

Trisha laughed at Oliver, trying to cover up the mess she was trying to start, and shook her head. She just knew what the two were hiding, but what made her more interested was this dude that was there. She kept staring at Matt, trying to figure him out, but all he did was glance at Lilly and back to the TV.

"What kind of job are you looking for?" Miley finally said, trying to make all the weirdness goes away.

Trisha shrugged. "Secretary? Something interesting, I don't know yet." She sighed. "Although I would kill for a job with someone famous. I need money and fast." She looked down to her lap and rolled her eyes.

"How do you mean fast?" Matt asked curiously.

"Just personal reason." She shrugged. "It's not really important."

After a few awkward pauses, Matt thought of something to talk about. It wasn't much but it made him curious.

"I hear you like to party." He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. Not much anymore. Partying is kind of stupid now that I think of it." Trisha shrugged and glanced at Lilly. "Although, Lilly certainly knows how to cause a riot in a party." She giggled. "And of course our manwhore Oliver. He could easily get girls in Seattle yet he managed to stay clean."

News like this made Miley shocked. Oliver and Lilly do not go out to parties and she knew it. They suck at parties, especially parties for Hannah.

"Will you shut up Trisha? I thought you wanted a new beginning." Oliver snapped.

Trisha rolled her eyes. "Sorry." She crossed her legs and turned to Matt. "So how are you involved with this crowd?"

Matt furrowed his brows and glanced at Lilly once more. "I'm her boyfriend." He said and smiled. "Dating for about 5 months or so."

Trisha was taken aback at what he said. "How can-" She started, but soon Lilly's dad called them for dinner.

--

After an awkward silent dinner, Miley and Matt decided to leave because of the awkwardness; also Miley had some other party, which brought Lilly, Trisha, and Oliver alone in the living room. They were watching a movie, but it felt weird. Not normal at all.

Lilly glanced at Oliver, who stared intently at the TV while Trisha ate popcorn. The quietness drove her mad almost.

With Trisha living there, she didn't even know why she moved in. It was more or less out of random, just one call and bam, Trisha's moving here and Lilly had no say in it. She just wanted to know why, that's all, but she didn't even know if her parents knew why Trisha was there.

"Maybe I should leave." Oliver suddenly said, only for Lilly to hold on his arm.

"Not yet. Just a bit longer please." Lilly asked.

Trisha scoffed. "How can you do that Lilly? I never knew you'd cheat." Trisha finally said.

Lilly gaped and turned her body. With Oliver between she and Trisha, she moved forward so she could see her.

"It was an accident okay, plus it's not like you know the story. You wouldn't care." Lilly narrowed her eyes, but Trisha looked at her and set the popcorn down.

"Try me. I changed. When you left, you made me realized how much of a bitch I was and things happened but it doesn't matter. It's just like, ever since you left Seattle, you're more uptight, secretive, unlike you. I get a different vibe; you're not so pure anymore." Trisha said all together and shook her head.

Lilly sighed. "I don't want to be with Matt. that's it."

Trisha rolled her eyes. "He's a pretty nice guy. Why don't you just dump him if Oliver's here for you?"

Oliver leaned back and felt like rolling his eyes to the back of his head. He didn't want to be involved in this. It's stupid, girls fighting just because Lilly's dating two guys and he's dating two girls as well. When was Trisha so loyal and not into cheating?

"He really cares for me." Lilly leaned back. "Just relax, you just came here. It doesn't matter. Plus, Oliver's sort of with Miley."

"Wow. You two are both cheating. I thought I'd never seen the day."

Lilly felt her blood boil. It wasn't a good time to fight. Not now. Not ever.

"Look Trisha, if we're going to live in the same house, just shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down." Lilly snapped. "What can you say? You're like the queen of cheating!"

Lilly's eyes bugged as she breathed heavily through her mouth. She clenched her hands. She had enough drama for the day. Trisha practically made her friends run away.

She shook her head. "Unless you've been dropped just because you're stuck with a mistake they've done, cheated on you continuously even after the person asked for your marriage, then I don't think you should be talking." Trisha softly said.

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

"What?" Oliver looked at Trisha and she started shaking.

"My boyfriend, the guy who hit on you at the party, he asked me to marry him on Christmas and that's when I realized how much commitment was going to be in the relationship." She shook her head. "But soon after, he got me knocked up, we were going to keep it, but I found him cheating on me, and I broke it off for good, lost the child, and now I'm here." She said all together in one straight voice.

Lilly gasped and covered her mouth. "Not even." She whispered.

"What a dick." Oliver shook his head, sounding very pissed off.

"It's okay. I don't care." She hugged herself and looked down. "It was never meant to be. May he catch some social disease and die." She leaned forward and knocked on wood.

"I'm sorry Trish. I never meant to snap at you." Lilly said.

It came to her fast. Trisha was pregnant, was engaged, and lost it all. That's why she wanted a new move. That's why she came here.

"It's okay." She got up and shrugged. "I'm going in my room to unpack." She left the two in awe and Oliver shook his head.

"Wow." Oliver said.

"Yeah." Lilly replied.

She was still in shock. It was so fast; she just said it and left. It was normal for Trisha to get up and leave, that's what she always did, but still. The fact that she went through so much in just a few months really freaked her out. What if she and Oliver will be like that? Even if they're somewhat committed, there is a chance that maybe Oliver would leave her.

"Lilly." Oliver snapped his fingers in front of Lilly's face and she shook her head.

"What?" She asked and Oliver put his hands on her knees.

"You, Trisha, and Miley shopping for your dresses tomorrow. Make Trisha welcomed into the group." He said.

"Welcomed? I think she wants to be left alone." Lilly pointed out, only for Oliver to grow annoyance.

"She went through a lot. At least you could give her a shopping spree."

Lilly frowned. "I already bought my dress though. The day Miley took me shopping for my birthday. Might as well get it for free was all I thought of that day."

Oliver half smiled and wrapped his arm around Lilly's shoulder. He kissed her temple and held her close.

"Fine. Just try to make her happy. I know I may care too much but I was kind of cool with her boyfriend before I left. I never realized he'd cheat on her. He even told me he was going to propose but I never believed it."

Lilly pushed his arm off his shoulder and moved to lie down on the couch with her head on his lap. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Her mind was flooded with what Trisha talked to her about. She was definitely having a bad day.

Oliver put his left hand on the top of her head, stroking her hair ever so lightly with his left hand just below her neck and above her chest. He could feel her heart beat, it was a bit fast and it worried him.

"Lil." Oliver said.

"Mhmm?" She opened her eyes and Oliver stuck his tongue at her and dipped down, trying to hit her nose, but instead hit her cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Remember when we were kids, we saw people 'tonguing' each other and we practically slobbered at each other's faces?" He asked.

Lilly smiled. "That was the past. It was weird though. I never thought about it until now. Licking or trying to hit each others face with our tongues. I think that's gross." She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"And this." Oliver put his hand right above Lilly's breast. "For a guy, it would be gross to touch or accidentally be brushed against it because you'll die or turn into a 'heshe' or whatever?"

Lilly shook her head and pushed Oliver's hand off her chest. "What are you getting at?" She sat up and looked at him.

"I'm just trying to make you not think about your problems. Look at me. I'm fine." He put his hands in the air and shook them.

"And weird." she got up from the couch and stood in front of him. "Although I do recall you groping at me when people said you'd die if you touch boobs and the boys said I didn't count because I might as well be called a boy."

Lilly rolled her eyes at the term and moved over Oliver, sitting on his lap with her front facing him and her knees on either side of him. She sat on his thighs and put her hands on his shoulders.

Oliver's ears grew warm. She never sat on him like this before and it excited him way too much than he should be.

"They were wrong." Oliver gulped as he leaned back and stared up at Lilly's face. "You're very much a girl."

Lilly laughed and moved her hands on his chest. She rubbed it and tugged at the shirt. "What would happen if I was straightforward like this? Do I match" She scooted closer to Oliver, making him feel a bit nervous.

"I think you're better off passive than aggressive." He nodded.

His throat grew dry as Lilly kissed his cheek. He never really felt nervous around Lilly like this before. Maybe he shouldn't have made her want to forget her problems.

Lilly was just inches from his mouth when she smiled. "I'm just kidding. I wanted to see how you'll react. And from your face, it was hot." She stuck her tongue out and accidentally hit his lips.

"Uhuh." His eyes moved down and noticed that her shirt exposed more than what he should've seen. "Maybe its best if you want to get off me so it wouldn't be tense in here, I have to go home." He said.

Lilly giggled and got off him. "Your fault." She climbed off him and headed out of the living room and to the door hall. "You tried to change the subject."

"And you were hitting on me!" He got up quickly and followed Lilly.

"We are dating, it's not illegal." She went to the door and opened it.

"In a way it is." He said and kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Lilly smiled and watched him walk toward his car. She closed the door and shook her head. What she was doing was unlike her, but it was fun. So much sexual tension around Oliver and it's annoying, but she could handle not having sex. It's not like she needed it.

Lilly climbed the stairs and to her room, but as she passed Trisha's room, she noticed her lying down and staring at the wall. She stopped by and watched Trisha.

"What do you want?" Trisha asked.

Lilly stepped in. "Do you want to talk?" She asked. She was being nice to Trisha. Might as well be, she is her cousin.

"I don't need you to pity me." She said and sat up.

"I don't want to. I just wondered if you wanted to talk. It was wrong for me to be pissed off." Lilly went inside and sat down next to Trisha.

"Well, first of all, I went down a few seconds ago and saw your little thing with Oliver." She said and shook her head. "You might have made him too excited if you know what I mean." She smiled.

Lilly blushed. "Well, he wanted me to forget all the things I'm going through and finding out about you just overwhelmed me."

Lilly softly smiled and Trisha moved to lie down once again.

"Sorry. Anyway, I'm good at reading relationships, so of course I knew you and Oliver were dating, although, Matt. He's hard. It seems like he's keeping a lot in."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "I need to find a way to break up with him. He's nice but not what I want now."

"Then break it off." Trisha simply replied. "Better than cheating. You're so innocent yet you're fooling with two hearts."

"When did you become so nice? It's so weird." Lilly randomly said, making Trisha laugh.

"Am I usually not likable? I still am, but times like this, its better being nice. Plus I was jealous. You're hot."

Lilly laughed. "I'm not. I am so not."

"Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, so you and Oken, fucking?"

Lilly almost spat as Trisha said that. That is the most unappealing way to say 'sexual intercourse'. Seriously.

"In what way." Lilly asked as if she didn't know what Trisha meant.

"Are you two having sex?"

Lilly blushed. "What makes you think I'm not a virgin?"

Trisha shook her head in frustration and pulled Lilly down so she lay on the bed.

"Last day in Seattle, it was clear you two did it, but what I want to know, are you two still-"

"No. We haven't after." Lilly blushed and turned her head away from Trisha. "I'm embarrassed and whenever we try to, we get interrupted. First time Matt walked in, second time, I had my period." Lilly shook her head. "I want to know when the right time is, but each of those times isn't good."

Trisha laughed. "Sex is sex. It can be romantic or it doesn't need to. You don't need to do it because you feel love, although you should which is good that you did considering you lost it to some guy you love, but anyway, just do it. But not in the car, it's so uncomfortable." Trisha advised, only for Lilly to burst into laughter.

"I'm not _that _desperate."

"Good." Trisha slapped her hand.

--

After a talk with Trisha, Lilly went into her room, only to find Oliver laying on her bed and playing on his cell phone. Lilly closed and locked the door, only for Oliver to stare at her in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked ad Oliver smiled.

"I decided that I don't want to go home yet." He said and turned on the bed.

"Well you can't make that decision. You know when my dads home I cant have a guy in here late." She shook her head and kicked off her shoes. "And I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted and really do need to sleep."

She went to her drawers and took out a set of pajamas and held them in an arm as she went into her closet to change. She glanced at Oliver who sat up and watched her get her things.

"He won't notice. He's asleep, I can her him snoring, and also I could hear your sex lesson with Trisha."

Lilly blushed, feeling quite embarrassed that Oliver said that. She never wanted anyone to hear their talk. It made her wonder if her dad heard the talk they had. If he did, Oliver wouldn't be alive.

As she pushed the door to close, but not all the way. She turned on the light and set her clothes on the side as she pulled her shirt over her head. She threw it aside and unbuttoned her pants. She took them off and suddenly felt arms wrap around her bare stomach.

"Oliver." She warned but he didn't let go.

He pulled her close and reached for the light to turn it off.

"Hey, it's not like I've not seen you underdressed before." He let go of her and leaned against the wall beside him.

"Still, it's embarrassing for me." Lilly said, standing there in the dark.

"Don't worry Lilly."

She turned her back completely from Oliver's view and reached for her shorts to put it on. When she got them on, she unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the floor and took her shirt. She hugged the shirt first and looked behind her, seeing Oliver still staring at her change. She sighed and pulled the shirt over her head and turned around.

"See that wasn't bad."

"And it makes me think you're a pervert." She happily said and pushed the door opened.

"I'm not a pervert." He followed her out and watched her get in bed.

"True."

Oliver slipped under the sheets and lay on his side so he could look at Lilly. He reached for her hand and held it between them. He studied her face and smiled. Lilly's eyes stared back at him and smiled.

"You're quite the demanding boy you know." She mentioned as Oliver pulled on her hand to kiss it.

"Demanding, that's weird. I never considered myself demanding. Just different." He whispered as he neared Lilly. He put his arm over her stomach and smiled.

"In the past you were different now you're demanding." Lilly whispered and slowly shut her eyes. "You're no where near how you were in the past."

"We always talk about the past now." Oliver smiled and kissed her cheek. "How about think what's coming ahead."

"When I think ahead, I think of Matt." She frowned.

"Sorry. I should leave now." Oliver said, noticing Lilly get a little weak.

He was about to slip out of the bed when Lilly reached for his shirt. He looked down at her and she stared weakly at him.

"Stay. Tonight just sleep over." She said.

"Fine." He happily replied and went back down to lay closely with Lilly. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"By the way, no taking advantage of me." Lilly randomly said as she nestled herself in his arms.

Oliver chuckled. "Don't worry."

He put his hand to Lilly's back and rubbed it as he watched her fall asleep. He just couldn't be there at the moment, he just needed to think. He smiled and after a few minutes, kissed her forehead and slowly got out form under the sheets.

"Sorry Lilly." He said under his breath and slipped from the room and out the balcony.

A/N I know this is somewhat of the filler but I wanted to write it like this :P hope you liked this chapter. It's getting pretty intense soon.


	19. Kiss to Hurt

**A/N **LMAO it seems like everyone wants Oliver and Lilly to have sex already XD. It's funny! Now I need a little advice. How do you want Matt and Miley find out about Lilly and Oliver? I have a few choices and I need help picking which one out.

**Chapter 19**

**Kiss To Hurt**

When Oliver left Lilly's house, he walked to the neighborhood park for some business to attend. He neared a bench he said he was going to meet his person, and once he saw her, he knew there was no turning back and going back to Lilly's. He got closer to his destination and dropped his head, shaking his head. It was a bad idea going there.

"You're late."

Oliver rolled is eyes. "I had more important things to do Miley." He said and sat down next to her on the bench and leaned back.

He agreed to meet Miley in this park at 10, but he wanted to hang out with Lilly, make sure she and Trisha were doing okay. He just wished he'd stay back and actually fell asleep with Lilly and now he regrets being with Miley. He felt like he's going behind Lilly's back. Nothing will make it better.

"Well, you're still here." She smiled and put her hands on her lap as she scooted closer to Oliver. "It means something."

"Means nothing."

He looked at Miley and notice she had an interesting look on her face, like she had something planned. He scooted until he was on the edge of the bench. He was on the verge of leaving but Miley said she had something important to talk about. It just felt odd being with Miley instead of Lilly. He just wanted his relationship with Lilly to go right.

"I'm sorry; I just needed to know you know?" Miley moved her hand from her lap and placed it over Oliver's on his thigh.

"Uh," he looked at his lap and side eyed Miley. "Know what?"

"How you feel about me." She said and squeezed his hand.

She moved closer to him and turned to look him in the eye, but noticed he avoided her gaze. She frowned. Was there something wrong with him? She was just curious about what's happening between them.

"Miley." Oliver stiffened when he felt Miley stroke his hand. "I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment."

"That's still not answering my question."

"Well, let me ask, why do you even like me? You can get anyone you like as Miley and as Hannah. Why choose me?" Oliver asked as pulled his hand from Miley laced his own fingers together.

"I like you Oliver. You're different and handsome and nice. You made me feel special you know?" Miley said and put her hands over his. "So please, just tell me."

"I don't want you hurt."

"I don't care. Tell me the truth. I just want you, I want us, and I want something official between us."

He looked away from Miley and stared off toward the path that he walked. He knew one day Miley would ask about being in a relationship, but still, it's personal. Everything he's done between the time he left California and moved back, all he's thought of was Lilly, something Miley wouldn't want to hear. He doesn't want to be with Miley, he rather stay with Lilly.

Oliver shook his head. "How I feel for you is completely and utterly platonic." He stiffly said and felt Miley try to get even closer to him. "Sorry."

"Why? Am I not your type is-" She started.

Oliver looked at Miley and realized then that she really wanted something to happen between them. She's so desperate for love, but he knew what she was looking for isn't him. She just needs better luck finding love.

"Miley, stop." He said and pulled back his hand from her grip.

Her eyes widened and held his gaze. She raised his hand for his face, but he reached for it and put it down.

"I'm not 'in love' with you. I'm just a guy, what do you want from me?" He asked.

Miley dropped her head and shook it. "You're mean more to me than anything." She frowned and closed her eyes. "Tell me, are you still in love with that girl who changed you?"

"What?" Oliver asked and put his hand on Miley's shoulder for her to look at him.

Then, he realized that just her looking at him like that, she really did like him and she hurt. Hurt. The one thing he and Lilly didn't want their friends to feel when they finally broke news that he and Lilly are dating. Her eyes watery and lips pursed as if she was nervous. It didn't make sense.

"The girl you once told me about. The one you're in love with. I didn't make you forget about her, did I?" She asked with her voice slightly cracking.

Oliver cleared his throat and squeezed her shoulder. "Never compare yourself to her. Honestly, she's closer to my heart than you think. I don't think I could find anyone better than her." He admitted and let his hand slide down her arm and to her hand.

"I'm sorry." She said and smiled.

"We're okay though right? Now that you know?" He asked, making sure that Miley wasn't too upset that he didn't like her much.

"Totally." She nodded. "But tell me one thing, what is it between you and Lilly?"

Oliver's eyes widened and he bit his inner cheeks. "Lilly and I are friends. Close friends. Catching up. I'm trying to fix what I broke when I left California Miley. Don't get mad at Lilly." He ordered and looked away.

"Okay." Miley sighed.

After a long pause, Oliver looked at the time and it was almost midnight. He needed to get home before his aunt realized he never made it back yet.

"I better go then." He said and dropped her hand to get up when Miley took a hold of his hand and pulled him back down.

Oliver looked back at her, confused, but Miley suddenly pushed her mouth against his, kissing him as hard and with much passion as possible.

Oliver sat, feeling slightly awkward, put both his hands on Miley's shoulders and pushed her back. The kiss is a no for him. He can't kiss Miley.

Miley's eyes opened widely, a bit shocked at the impact, but before she could do anything, Oliver stood and started walking away.

"Oliver!"

She called after him, but he ignored her, feeling a bit betrayed and confused. Miley kissed him after he told her he still loved that one girl who changed her. Did it not matter that it was her best friend? Yet she didn't know that it's Lilly and all this made him want to talk to Lilly about everything that happened and why he left.

--

Trisha sat in her room, looking at what she had to unpack. Two big luggages and a box. Plus all the things in her hand carry, so much to unpack. She shook her head and got up to her black luggage. She unzipped it and pushed it open.

It being her clothes, she looked around. On the right side of her room was her bed, a night stand, and closet, on the left side was her desk and shelf. The front of her room was drawers and a mirror. It felt empty.

She started taking out her clothes and stopped suddenly when she reached a particular article of clothing.

It was a gray sweatshirt, given to her by her ex-boyfriend. She put her arms over her stomach and looked down. She bit her lip and sucked in her stomach.

"No baby." She sighed and took the sweatshirt from the luggage and stood up.

She walked to her window and pushed it open. She threw the sweatshirt out, but heard a loud shrill.

"What?" She said and stuck her head out the window and saw Matt in the middle of the lawn and holding the sweat shirt.

"Sorry!" She shouted and Matt looked up and waved.

"Can I come in?" He shouted back.

"Lilly's still in bed." She screamed and looked next to her room and to Lilly's balcony door, which was still closed.

She looked back at Matt who was frowning at this time. She smirked. He was pretty cute after all.

"Can I talk to you then? For a sec?"

Trisha nodded and moved back inside her room to close her window. She ran out her room and down the stairs to the front door. As she opened it, Matt came in and smiled at her and held out the sweater.

"Keep it." Trisha said and he nodded.

"Sorry to bother you." He stepped in.

Trisha closed the door and led Matt into the living room. "It's alright, I wasn't busy." She sat on the couch and Matt sat across of her on the table.

"So, yeah I have a few things I want to talk to you about." He put his hands on his knees.

Trisha smiled. "Lilly talk? Come on, we hardly know each other, that is for the second date." She joked.

Matt smirked. "Date or no date, you seem to know more about Oliver and Lilly than Miley." He mentioned and put a hand on her knee. "Please?"

Trisha laughed, pushed his hand off her knee, and leaned back. He seemed desperate.

"What do you want to know?"

"Did Lilly and Oliver hang out in Seattle?" he asked softly and leaned forward, waiting for a response.

"Yeah." She shrugged and looked away. "They hung out all the time then. Even I got jealous." She shook her head.

Matt raised his hands to his face and cupped his cheeks. "What else. Were they close? What did they do? Miley said Oliver was angry when she brought up a relationship or something."

Trisha rolled her eyes. "Gosh, you really want to know if anything happened and look, that's not for me to tell you. If you don't trust her then don't trust her. I don't know why she's with an idiot like you."

He was getting annoying, cutely annoying, but still annoying. It bothered her that he wanted to know so much and still, she felt like she could tell him. But should she? She would be helping Lilly break it off with him.

"I love her. I am in love with her. I want her to marry me." He said only to feel bad.

He was getting in the way, he was losing trust, but he wanted to know what the hell happened between Oliver and Lilly in Seattle. Lilly says nothing, but Trisha says something happened.

"Wow." Trisha shook her head.

She knew that Lilly would never say yes, but still, he loves her. Even if she was against marriage at the moment because of what she lost, she knew that Lilly and Matt would never last. No one can beat Oliver. Even she enjoyed being with Oliver.

"So please, need to know more." He pleaded and reached for her hands. "Please."

Trisha felt a little bad because Lilly is cheating on him. He definitely deserved better.

"She and Oliver, they're close. They're friends. That's all you need to know." Her eyes narrowed. "They went off to a lake house for a day, that's it. That's all I know, so will you just drop it? Trust her when she says she and Oliver are just friends."

"Oh." he neared her face and looked deep in her eyes. "So are you sure that's it?"

Trisha nodded. "Yeah." She sighed and looked up. There, she saw Lilly walking toward the doorway.

Trisha smirked. Matt was just inches away, she knew that if she did something, Lilly would definitely say something about it. Trisha moved her face forward and kissed Matt. She felt Matt stiffened and suddenly kiss her back.

Her eyes widened and she pushed him back.

"What are you doing?" She snapped and Matt stood up.

"What? You're-" He started when Lilly talked.

"Matt?"

Matt turned around and saw Lilly staring at him and Trisha. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"What are you and Trisha doing?" She asked as she stepped into the room.

Lilly looked slightly confused, but not really mad. She looked at Trisha who was smiling wildly, but Matt looked guilty. She knew then that Trisha intentionally did this. But why?

"Nothing, nothing, just talking." He lied.

"I saw you kiss, what is that?" Her voice rose and Trisha stood up.

"Lilly, it was nothing. An accident?" She said, only for Lilly to shake her head.

"Get out Matt." Lilly snapped.

"I didn't do anything!" Matt said as he backed up and put a hand on his chest.

"Just get out Matt? Please?" Lilly looked away and bit her lip.

She wanted him to think she was mad at him. Or at least allow her to think about it. All he had to do was leave and she could ask what Trisha was thinking.

"Fine. Whatever. Just know it was all her fault." He gave in and glared at Trisha as he walked out of the house.

Once Lilly heard the door slam, Trisha burst out laughing. Lilly shook her head and walked to the couch to sit down.

"So you kissed him huh?" Lilly asked and Trisha sat back down, nodding.

"Of course. He was asking about you. He really has trust issues. Now I know why you chose Oliver. I want you two to be together for sure now." She smiled.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "You could've let me do this alone."

Trisha scoffed. "At least you have a reason to break up with him, other than you and Oliver's secret relationship. Gosh, thank me."

Lilly stood and glanced at Trisha. "Fine, but after this, no more helping." She sighed. "Now I'm going to call Oliver. Do you need anything?"

Trisha stood and followed Lilly out the living room. "Where you headed?"

Lilly went into the kitchen and shrugged. "I don't know. He left last night." She frowned and looked at Trisha. "He was supposed to stay, but he left. I want to know if he's okay."

Trisha smiled. "Well, he should be alright. You and he are like… a movie." She laughed. "Like that Hannah Montana song almost!"

Lilly burst out laughing and shook her head. "I swear you're on crack." She went into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal.

She continued on talking to Trisha about anything, but she still thought of Oliver.

Why did Oliver leave?

**A/N **I know this is a weird chapter and sorry. It was needed / Anyway, how do you all want Lilly and Oliver to be found out? Thank yous for suggestions. And hope you enjoyed this fic!


	20. In The Moment

**A/N **Warning that there's some sexual content here.

**Chapter 20**

**In The Moment**

Lilly called Oliver numerous times yet he never answered his cell phone. It was nearly 12 PM when Lilly decided to go to his house, but when she got there, she noticed only his car on the driveway and seemed like no one else was home.

Lilly walked up to the doorstep and knocked on the door, but no one answered. Lilly rang the doorbell countless times and waited for someone to answer, but no one did.

She grew a bit annoyed and knocked on the door one last time. When no one answered then, she looked around the house and got down from the porch. She went to the back gate and that door was unlocked. She pushed the door opened and went in to the back yard. She looked up the house as she went around and spotted Oliver's room.

She spotted Oliver's window and looked for a path to climb. She eyed the wall and saw the path Oliver probably climbed the times he snuck in or out.

Lilly walked up to the wall and cracked her knuckles. She put her hands on the wall and slipped them in the cracks between the wood. She put a foot against the wall, but her shoe didn't fit. She got back down and kicked off her shoes and took off her socks. Once she was done with that, she went up to the wall again and pulled herself up.

When she hit Oliver's window, she pulled herself over the ledge of the opened window and peered inside. There, Oliver lay under his sheets, sleeping. Lilly rolled her eyes and pushed the window up even further before slipping in the room.

When she was completely inside the room, she pulled herself together and smoothened out her clothes. Thank goodness she remembered how easy climbing walls could be. She always used to do it before, even visiting Oliver when she wasn't supposed to. It was her time to sneak in a house, not Oliver's and it felt good. She felt quite rebellious then, a feeling she hadn't felt in years.

She went toward Oliver's bed and smiled at his sleeping body. He lay with his blanket pulled to his neck, hair disheveled, and face soft and childlike; completely and utterly cute. She reached for his blanket and with one swift move, pulled the blanket off.

There, Oliver lay with just boxers on, curled on his bed like a little child. Lilly held in a laugh as she studied his body. She froze when Oliver lay flat on his back with his arms spread back. She blushed at Oliver's state, but couldn't keep her eyes from his abdomen. It felt like the first time she saw him nearly nude, but she knew it wasn't. It's just been a while since she last saw him.

She shook her head and climbed on the bed. She stood up and bent her legs. She smirked and shouted "OLIVER!" She started jumping up and down on the bed with Oliver's body bouncing as well.

Oliver's eyes shot open as he threw his arms over his chest. "Gah!" He shouted and looked up to see Lilly laughing at him as she continued jumping.

Lilly bucked her legs and landed on her knees on the bed. "Wakey wakey Oken." She grinned.

"Lilly, I'm tired." He groaned and rolled on his stomach, burying his face into his pillow.

"Its noon and you weren't at my house when I woke up." She put her hands on his back. "What's up with that?"

Oliver sighed and rolled on his back. He looked up at Lilly and shrugged. "I met up with Miley."

Lilly's eyes narrowed as she moved on the bed so that she could lie down beside him. "So what was this meeting about?"

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "She wanted to make things official, I refused, and in the end, it all sucked and I ruined it between us."

Lilly nodded. "Well, I saw Matt making out with Trisha." Lilly shivered. "It was disgusting, but she confirmed that he kissed her back." She laughed.

"Funny how we both seem to run in the same problem at the same time. I swear Miley and Matt have a relationship going as well." Oliver chuckled.

Lilly sat up and glanced down at Oliver. He had an arm over his eyes with his mouth parted, but still smiled. She went on her knees and moved on the bed to go over Oliver. She sat on Oliver's stomach with her knees locked on his sides. She put her hands on his chest and bent her arms down to lower herself on him. Her head just above Oliver's face as he removed his arm from his eyes to stare up at Lilly.

"With the two somewhat out of the way, we get to finally be together then huh?" Oliver grinned as Lilly brought her lips to his in a second.

She pulled away and giggled. "Whatever you want. I don't know I just feel so carefree today." She said and ran her hands along his firm chest. "I guess Trisha kissing Matt made me realize that I didn't have much feeling for him at all. But I guess it's finally time to call it quits. Blame it all on him even if it was Trisha's fault."

Oliver put his hands on Lilly's small waist and carefully rolled over so that he was above Lilly. He leaned on his right arm as he cupped Lilly's cheek with his left.

"You came here at a good time too." He chuckled and she stared at him questionably.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but noticed how close Oliver got.

"I care for you so much." He nuzzled his nose against her neck and Lilly bit her lip, refraining from smiling.

"Oliver." She warned, Oliver hit her sensitive part on her neck, making her eyes flutter close as he kissed and nipped it.

He moved up and looked at her pleased face. "Let me do the work for now."

Oliver kissed her softly while stroking her cheek. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close, but Oliver pushed his upper body up, making Lilly unwind herself from him. He turned around and reached for his blanket, pulling it over the two of them and he went back to her.

He kissed of softly, moving above her and reached for her shirt. Lilly blinked a few times before moving and allowing him to remove her shirt.

--

Lilly curled under the sheets, breathing heavily as Oliver wrapped his arms around her. She blushed profusely and crossed her arms over her bare chest. Oliver grinned and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to be shy." Oliver said and held her tightly.

"I know, but still, I'm embarrassed." She turned her head to the pillow.

"Why are you embarrassed? You're beautiful." Oliver stated as he combed her blonde hair with his fingers.

Lilly moved her head and faced Oliver. She stared directly into his dark brown eyes and smiled.

"First time in months you know, and we haven't exactly been intimate, unlike what happened in Seattle." She said and bit her lip.

"Better or worse?" Oliver asked curiously.

Lilly giggled. "Considering we know what we're doing, better." She rolled her eyes.

Oliver dove in for a kiss and brought the blanket high above their heads. He rolled on her and kissed her hard. Lilly pulled back and stretched her head back as Oliver kissed down her neck. She brought her hands to his back as she bit back a moan with Oliver's hands fondling her.

As they got more into the moment, heavy footsteps went up the stairs, making Lilly's head go up. She pushed herself up as Oliver continued to kiss down her neck and to her chest, but she was afraid that someone was in the house.

"Oliver, wait." She said as she pulled the blanket from her head and looked toward the door.

Oliver ignored her commands and kissed the valley between her breasts. She bit her lip and leaned back down, thinking she was hearing things, but suddenly, a knock came from the door.

Oliver stopped kissing Lilly and pushed himself from her. He sat up and waited until he heard another knock on the door.

He got off Lilly and put on his boxers when Lilly rolled off the bed and ran into the closet. She closed the door and listened to Oliver open his door.

"Oliver, hey!" The sound of Oliver's brother's voice entered the room.

"Trevor? What are you doing here?" His voice sounded out of breath.

"Spring beak and I'm here for a week."

Oliver chuckled. "Well, I'm in a funk at the moment so can we finish this later?"

Lilly held back a giggle when she heard Trevor's reply.

"OH! Uh, s-sure. Better take care of that."

She heard the door close and she looked around, finding a long sleeved shirt, and put it on. She closed the shirt with a hand and opened the door. As she got out, she saw Oliver sitting on the edge of his bed, facing Lilly, with his head down. He brought his head up and stared at Lilly walking toward him.

"Better take care of what might I ask?" Lilly said as she walked between his legs.

"Haha, something you don't need to know of." He pointed and brought his hands over Lilly's.

He pushed her hands from the shirt and parted it. He then slipped his hands into the shirt and circled her waist. He pulled her close and tilted his head up.

Lilly moved her head down and lightly pecked him. "If it's something I don't need to know about, then what do you call all the things we did a few minutes ago?" She raised her eyebrows.

Oliver chuckled and pushed his mouth against hers. His hands dropped from her waist to her butt, and traced her thighs. Her breathing turned into gasps as he kissed down her neck to her chest with his fingers slipping between her thighs, parting it.

Lilly bit her lip hard and pulled back. "People are home Oliver, not now."

Oliver continued kissing her chest. "And? Our first time, everyone was in your aunts house-"

Lilly gasped loudly. "Ahh… Um, Oliver." She giggled. "Come on, please." She asked and put her hands from where his hands were and pushed them away.

"Fine." He pulled back and put his hands next to him.

"Sex isn't everything Oliver." She said and looked around for her clothed on the ground.

"And it's been 8 months or something since we last did anything sexual. We're so careful, you're on BC and I'm making sure if you're not hurt." It sounded like he was going nowhere and it made Lilly laugh.

She put on her clothes, which was and put the shirt she wore on his bed. She sat down next to him who was still in his boxers and put her hand on his thigh.

"Oliver, just shut up." She said and kissed his cheek. "If sex is all you want, then I don't want to be in that sort of relationship."

Oliver was taken back from what she said and shook his head. "No Lilly, I want more than that. We don't have to do it. Today was just… I guess the right time? But, I'll just shut up." He shook his head and went to his closet to get his clothes. "I'm not making any sense."

Lilly smirked. "Maybe you're still in shock!" She loudly replied, only to hear Oliver laugh loudly.

--

When Oliver finished changing, they went outside of his room to go downstairs, but while going down, Oliver noticed Lilly not wear any shoes.

"Where are your shoes Lil?" Oliver asked and she laughed.

"Left them outside. At the side of the house to climb the wall."

"Ah, I do that too." He chuckled. "You sure you want to go home now? You can stay for dinner."

"Yes, I'm sure. Anyway, Trisha will be wondering where I am." She smirked. "She'll think things happened."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Things did happen."

Lilly shook her head. "And no one will know, of course."

They reached the bottom of the step and Oliver left her side. "I'll get your shoes."

Lilly waited patiently and heard someone coming down the stairs. She looked up and saw Trevor coming down.

"Hey Trev, what's up." She smiled at him.

"Hey, did you just get here?" He asked and Lilly laughed.

"No, I came a while ago, I'm about to go home." Lilly smiled.

Trevor coughed and stood next to Lilly. He eyed her questionably and eyes widened.

"I just went in his room a few minutes ago, you weren't there." Trevor said, making Lilly giggle.

"Well, you're a big boy now." Lilly turned to Trevor and reached to pinch his cheeks. "What makes you think Oliver was in his room alone while he was in this 'funk'?" Lilly laughed.

Trevor's eyes went wide and Lilly's hand went to his head, messing his brown hair around.

"Hey, you ready?" Oliver asked and noticed Trevor blushing while Lilly ruined his hair.

"Yeah." Lilly dropped her hand to her side.

Oliver put her shoes on the ground and she slipped them on. She took a hold of Oliver's hand and pulled him toward the door. They got out and Lilly burst laughing.

"I think I scarred your brother."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "What did you do?"

"I said something that probably made him think we did something while you were in a funk." She giggled like mad and held her stomach. "It's funny!"

Oliver chuckled. "Of course it is and you know, you shouldn't tease him, he'll think you like him." He took a hold of the front of her shirt and pulled her close.

"Well, I'm just having fun." She put her hands on his shirt and gripped on it. "I do belong to you, right?" She asked.

"Yes." Oliver smiled and leaned in for a kiss so soft yet passionate.

Lilly held on the kiss, but knew she needed to leave now. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Oliver stare down at her while they kissed. She pulled back and scrunched her face.

"Do you not know that kissing with your eyes open makes things not… special?" Lilly asked.

Oliver let go of her, but only to wrap his arms around her. He hugged her tightly. "I just wanted to see how you'd look like."

Lilly smiled and pushed him back. "I have to go." She said, only for Oliver to take a hold of her arm and kiss her once again.

Once they finally parted, he let her go and smiled. "Go before I keep you here."

Lilly smiled and crossed her arms. "Bye Oliver."

She turned to face the steps of the porch, but just as she took a step, she stopped, only to notice what was right in front of her. Fear filled her as her breath caught her throat.

Oliver stared at Lilly, confused, but looked at what she was staring at and gasped.

There, Miley and Matt stood there with their eyes glued to the couple.

**A/N **Oh boy, what do you think will happen? Anyway, if you want the uncut version, leave a review telling me where you want me to send it to you or whatever. Don't need to be shy. :P


	21. How Could You?

**Chapter 21**

**How Could You?**

She turned to face the steps of the porch, but just as she took a step, she stopped, only to notice what was right in front of her. Fear filled her as her breath caught her throat.

Oliver stared at Lilly, confused, but looked at what she was staring at and gasped.

There, Miley and Matt stood there with their eyes glued to the couple.

Lilly crossed her arms and forced a smile, just hoping they didn't see their kiss. "Hey you gu-" She started, but Miley walked forward and glared.

"How could you?" Miley's face scrunched as it turned red.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly pretended to not know of what they were talking about, but Miley rolled her eyes.

"Stop pretending dang it!" Miley snapped.

Lilly stood there about to move forward to confront Miley, but then felt Oliver move to her side. She looked up at him and saw him staring straight at Miley. She pursed her lips and stared at Matt and Miley. It felt unreal. They did not just get caught, did they? She was so careful, but today, it was just a mistake.

"Miley, don't blame Lilly." Oliver backed her up, but Miley shook in frustration.

Matt stared blankly at Lilly, slowly shaking his head. "How long?"

He sounded confused and a little hurt, and just earlier today Lilly caught him making out with her cousin. Now, Oliver and Lilly were caught kissing right in front of Oliver's house, this couldn't be worse right? But it is. Matt knew Lilly was going to leave him for Oliver, he even told her and he didn't want that to happen.

"You bitch. You just wanted him all to yourself, not sharing, bullshit. Oliver, Lilly, you both knew how I felt!" Miley snapped as tears rolled down her face.

Lilly bit back in fear, it was just all too confusing for her too, she never once was caught in a situation like this and now that she did, she didn't know what to do. Lilly sucked in air and looked down at the ground; she held her fists tightly and shook her head.

"It wasn't meant to be like this. Sorry."

"Sorry?" Miley rolled her eyes. "You have to be kidding me. I don't take those from liars. Just last night, Oliver said that he was still in love with the girl that changed him in Seattle."

"I am." Oliver softly replied, and put his hands on Lilly's shoulders.

Miley felt hysterical. She wanted to scream at Lilly, make her feel hurt like how she felt. For all Miley cared, Lilly never bothered to consider her feelings for Oliver. She stared at the two and notice Lilly's face looking pale. She glared and then realized something. His hands on her shoulder. No way.

"No. Don't tell me." Miley gasped and stared at the two in disgust. What other lies have Lilly and Oliver been hiding? "Lilly's this girl, isn't she? You told me you two didn't meet at all, Lilly, but now I find out you two are much more than friends." Miley threw her hands in the air. "Great, wow, now I feel such a fucking fool, falling for all your lies."

"It's not like that!" Lilly stammered, but just shook it off.

There was no need to explain, what Matt and Miley saw was true, and if she said more, it would cause even more trouble. Not only was she seeing Oliver behind Matt and Lilly's back, but they were sexually intimate, something that would definitely hurt them more if they found out.

Lilly avoided Miley's gaze and felt the need to defend herself until Miley suddenly turned around and walked off.

"Screw this. I hate the both of you." She said loudly and walked away from the property.

Lilly felt pain in her chest and shook her head. Losing a friend. Right before school started for their last quarter in high school. Lilly shook her head, and looked at Matt. He still stared at them in complete and utter shock.

Lilly frowned deeply and felt as if she needed to reach out to him, at least give him a proper explanation.

Lilly stepped forward, but Oliver held her back. "No."

Matt shook his head. "How could you Lilly?"

Those simple words made Lilly feel even more let down, as if she let everyone else down and it just hurt. She shrugged and watched Matt shake his head hard and turn around to walk off in the direction Miley left.

Lilly felt weak, numb even. For a day that was supposed to make everything better, trying to break up with her boyfriend in the beginning of the day, having a special time with Oliver, but then in the end, getting caught. It felt bad. Nothing could feel worse than how she felt like at the moment. It felt even worse than when she left Oliver in Seattle.

Lilly suddenly collapsed on the ground to her knees and her hands placed on her lap. She took a deep breath and blinked back a few times. Her vision slightly blurred, she lifted a hand to her cheek and felt it moist. She was crying. She didn't even know she was crying until now. This is such a mess.

"Lilly." Oliver kneeled behind her and wrapped his arms around her front. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"It's done Oliver." Lilly said as she shook her head, finally letting it out. She let out a sob and bit her lip hard.

"But it will be better baby." He hugged her tightly, but Lilly shook her head.

"Nothing will be better. I hurt two people tonight. I didn't wan that. You know it." She said and put her hands over her face.

"They'll get over it, we have each other now." His soothing voice helped a little, but she felt like she just needed to get away form the place.

"No." She said and turned her head. "I shouldn't have done this. I've hurt everyone, I never wanted this to happen, but it happened." She put her hands over his and pushed them off. She got up from the ground and Oliver followed her.

"Lilly, you never hurt everyone; they were eventually going to find out." Oliver put his hand on her shoulder and Lilly shrugged it off.

She shook her head. "No, I think right now, it's best if we just stop talking." Lilly regretfully said and crossed her arms over her.

"Don't say that." Oliver said, but Lilly shrugged and started walking.

"I need to be alone right now." She said back to him and walked off.

Oliver stood there, in utter shock, and felt pain in his chest. Was Lilly being serious? So what if Miley or Matt found out, they were aiming to tell them anyway. If anything, it was his entire fault. He was the one who pushed Lilly to go out with him. He did everything he could just to get Lilly and now it's going to fall apart just like that? He knew Lilly. She would never drop something that easily, even if it's something close to her heart.

--

Lilly stood at her locker, quickly getting something from it. She felt sick to her stomach; it almost made her want to throw up. After all the drama that happened during the weekend, she just wanted school to be over, get out of California, and go to college in Nevada. She never thought such drama could make her feel like crap. When it finally hit her, that she might've lost one of her closest friend, she cried which is why she wore sunglasses, to hide her swollen eyes.

As she closed her locker, she turned to get to her first class, but then saw Miley walking her way toward her locker. Lilly bit her lip and stood there, but as Miley neared, she kept her eyes away from Lilly and shook her head.

"Miley, listen." Lilly started and reached forward, but Miley shook her head.

"Don't talk to me. Ever." Miley said as she reached her locker.

"But I ne-"

Miley snapped her head to Lilly, with her face stiff and so serious, looking completely angered at Lilly. Lilly's heart throbbed hard against her chest. It felt like all she could feel is her heartbeat. It made her nervous for Miley to even look at her like this. She never saw Miley so angry before.

"I don't even know why you're my best friend when all you do is care about yourself. Honestly, the new you is the worst thing about you. You're not the Lilly I knew since 7th grade." Miley said in a dead tone. "That Lilly wouldn't have done this."

"I'm still the same Lilly." Lilly quietly replied.

"No, you're not. You're bitchier, you ignore me, and you lied to me. You're different."

Lilly shook her head as her eyes narrowed. She turned and walked off. She was looking at her feet as tears started to well. Why is it that everyone is making remarks about her 'new' self? She didn't change much; in fact she didn't change at all. The thing that changed her was Oliver, his disappearance made everything worse. Since when was this considered her 'new' self? It's been two freaking years since she turned this way, what more does Miley want?

She shook her head and raised the back of her hand to her cheek to wipe a few tears that managed to escape. As she did that, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She quickly said with her head still down and walked passed the person.

Suddenly she felt a hand grip on her arm, pulling her back and she looked back, about to snap, when she realized it was Oliver who she bumped into.

"Lilly, are you okay?" He asked with the softest voice. He looked so caring, so worried, but Lilly shook it off.

"I'm fine Oliver." She pulled her arm back and walked off.

She just couldn't see him at the moment. Not like this.

--

School was a complete let down then. She left school early because she felt too depressed. It was just too much for her so for her free period, she just left campus to go home. From a rough time Miley was giving her to Oliver trying to talk to her. At the moment, all she wanted was to escape the real world and be alone.

She walked up from her car to the front of the door and once she reached there, she put her hand against the door handle, but paused.

What if she left a note for Miley explaining what happened? Would that help at all? Goodness, she had to stop thinking about others and think of herself. She's breaking down, hurt and confused; afraid of the one she truly cares for, running away.

Why does everything happen because of Oliver? She was heart broken when Oliver left and turned into this fake robot, when she went to Seattle, she Oliver and was hurt then because of Trisha and leaving him in Seattle that one day. She was hurt when Oliver stopped talking to her, and now she hurt others because she and Oliver were together.

Lilly sighed loudly and twisted the door knob until she heard someone say her name behind her. It annoyed her. Everyone's saying her name today and it pissed her off a little. She just wanted some quietness.

She turned around and stepped back when she realized who it was. She nearly covered her mouth, but just stood there, not knowing where to go.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked, with her shades still covering her eyes.

"Lilly, I really need to talk to you."

**A/N **Who do you think it is? Whoo double cliffhanger huh? Sorry about that :P and sorry if this sounded confusing, I wasn't mad and I usually try to get mad when writing scenes like this XD.

ANYWAY, I started school on July 31st, meaning its going to take longer for me to update which I really am sorry for!

Oh and as for the uncut chapter, who wants it again? It's not as detailed as my previous uncut chapter, the one in Forbidden Desires. I had to rewrite it because my laptop crashed and it was in there. So yeah, that's why the set back.

OH! And who is reading Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer? I totally stopped reading that to update this :P, just for a bit though.

That's it for my LONG Authors note. Curious with how you all felt with the chapter, I myself feel like I screwed up big time.


	22. I Want You

**Chapter 22**

**I Want You**

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked, with her shades still covering her eyes.

"Lilly, I really need to talk to you."

Lilly shook her head. "What more do you want from me Matt? I'd think you'd hate me right now." Lilly said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Matt stepped forward until he stood completely in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. Lilly backed away, a bit startled, and shook her head.

"What do you want from me? Why are you even here when you know I was with Oliver?" She asked him so bluntly.

She didn't care by then. She felt so low that nothing else could make her happier. At the moment, she just believed that Matt hated her so much and it shocked her how he just took her shoulders then. What's going on his mind?

"I just want to know why." Matt sighed and dropped his head.

"Why what?" Lilly bit her lip.

Matt's face hardened and reached for Lilly's shades. He took the thick glasses and pulled it off to stare deep into her puffy blue eyes. His lips slightly parted, but then they formed a thin line as Lilly gazed up at him.

"Just say it, if you have nothing to say, I'm lea-" Lilly started when he cleared his throat.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be with Oliver?" Matt asked.

Lilly frowned and looked down. She felt guilty. He was being reasonable and she just wanted him to leave. If talk was all he wanted, she could do it right?

"What's wrong? Answer me." He asked and Lilly shuffled her feet under her, looking down and shook her head.

"I'm scared." She replied.

"Why are you scared? You shouldn't be scared." He put his hands, lightly shaking her.

Lilly's eyes glossed over, so she blinked back and looked down.

"Look at me." He said and Lilly brought her face up, but shifted her eyes from him.

"What?" She asked and he sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver, being assertive, asked and tightened his hands on her shoulders.

She took a deep breath and shrugged. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Matt frowned, only to slide his hands from her shoulders and to her hands, but suddenly let go. He shouldn't be too close to her, especially since why he came here was to know the truth about it all. Why she cheated on him and everything.

"But look at what happened now that you put it off all the time." He dropped his head.

Lilly turned to the door and crossed her arms. "I was going to break it off when you came back from New York, but Miley told you that we were still together or whatever." Lilly sighed. "I didn't want to break up with you after that because I'd feel bad."

Matt's eyes widened as he took this in. "You've wanted to break up with me for that long?" He questioned as he stepped forward.

Lilly pursed her lips and nodded. She didn't know how to answer him. He was so calm; she'd think he would've killed her by now.

"I love you though, you know that right?" He asked and Lilly shook her head.

"How can you love someone like me? I hurt so many people." Lilly forced out, feeling her throat tighten just the thought of how she betrayed Miley, hurt Matt by doing something behind his back, and finally breaking up with someone who she cared for and cared for her.

She hurt so much then, it was so overwhelming and she thought breaking up with Oliver would make things easier but not. All she thought about was Oliver then. He was the one she thought about when she woke up, she missed his calls, but of course ignored them. Facing him at school hurt more than anything, especially when she just wanted to jump in his arms and hold him tightly, but she couldn't. She had to figure herself out. She had so much undisclosed emotions in her, it was too much.

"I want to believe you may have feelings for me." Matt said.

Lilly nearly choked when she heard that. Why would he want something like that? She betrayed him, didn't that mean anything? Was he willing to forgive her?

"Why do you want to believe that?" Lilly asked and Matt stepped forward and took her hand.

"This whole drama, I mean, I love you even to just forgive you. If you love me, I'll be by your side, but if you want me to go, then I'll try and let go of the feelings I have for you." Matt said so simply.

Lilly was stunned, Matt really did care for her and she didn't deserve someone like him. Not at all.

"Matt, I really like you, love you even, but my feelings for you are platonic. I love you like a friend." Lilly pursed her lips, waiting for Matt to scream at her, but all Matt did was hung hid head low, slowly moving up and down in a nod.

Matt stuck his hands in his pockets and sucked in air from his mouth. He looked at Lilly, keeping a serious look on his face. "Oliver really does mean something to you then huh?" He asked and Lilly nodded.

"I've always cared for him. He was one of my best friends and I always had a crush on him. Seeing Oliver in Seattle was a big change, I didn't want to take anything from him until the feelings resurfaced and I fell for him again." Lilly looked down and felt like she had to explain more. "I thought dating you would let me forget about him, but when he came back, I tried hard to ignore him, but I wanted to be with him more than anything."

Matt reached forward, with his hand cupping Lilly's cheek, and brought it up. "Hey." He said, catching Lilly's attention and she looked at him.

They locked eyes and Lilly blushed.

"If you wanted to be with him, you shouldn't have stayed with me. Even if I said I didn't want you leaving me for Oliver, you should've said something." He softly smiled.

Lilly felt a little better now that Matt was so easy to talk to, even if she hurt him. She should've told him beforehand, maybe that's why she liked him so much. He was so understanding and sweet. When he played possessive, it didn't match him at all, but now she had to deal with Miley.

"Don't worry." Matt said and rubbed his thumb lightly over her cheek.

Lilly smiled and felt tears slowly slide down her cheeks. She sniffled and backed up and put her hands over her face as she wiped the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" Matt asked and Lilly and put his hands on her shoulders.

Lilly shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just a little happy that you're okay, but overwhelmed you know?" She sighed.

Her heart ached and it meant she was thinking about Oliver now. She missed him, she wanted to be with him, but it would take time until she could finally see him, or bear to see him. She was more afraid to be with him now than ever, especially since Miley found out and at the moment, she wanted to patch things up with Miley.

Matt looked at her worriedly and put hands on her shoulder. "Lilly, you shouldn't stress about anything, I'll talk to Miley, and you just relax."

Lilly shook her head as she wiped her cheek. "I don't know why you're helping me; you should hate me so much right now."

"I could never hate you, Lilly, if anything, you should hate me." He smiled supportively. "But maybe I should go."

Lilly nodded and turned around. She was about to leave him and head inside, but then she turned her head to look at him. He was about to leave the property as well until a thought came to her. A thought that has been bugging her since February.

"Are you secretly dating Miley?" She abruptly said and twisted her body so that she could look at Matt.

Matt stood sideways and looked afar, as if he was searching something. He pursed his lips and stuck his hands hard into his pockets and took a deep breath. He shook his head and smiled.

"Miley, she's annoying, I never thought I'd become close to her, ever, but she's easy to talk to." He glanced at Lilly.

Lilly nodded and crossed her arms tightly in front of her and walked toward him. She stood in front of him, gazing at his face, and it seemed soft and happy, maybe a little too happy.

"Do you like her?" She instantly asked and Matt chuckled.

"Are we feeling better now?" He asked.

And like that, Matt was happy, from something serious and depressing, it turned out not too bad. It made Lilly feel a little safe, but the insecurity about Miley hating her at the moment made her feel a little awkward, less awkward than she did earlier.

"Miley's not the type of girl I'd date, but she's nice." He nodded and brought his hands out from his pockets. He reached for Lilly and hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "I'll always have feelings for you, I don't want you sad, and I really want you to be happy." He kissed her cheek once again and pulled back.

He gave her the missing sunglasses she wore just as Matt met her and she held them in her hands.

"I love you Matt." Lilly said and Matt grinned.

"Bye Lilly." He walked off toward his car.

Lilly tightened her lips into a thin line and took a deep breath. She watched him leave, but just before she turned to go inside, something caught the corner of her eye. She looked back and saw someone walking toward her house, someone familiar.

She squint her eyes and bit her lip when she realized it was Oliver.

She turned around and quickly walked to her door when Oliver cried out to her.

"Lilly just wait!" Oliver jogged to her, but she quickly opened the door and shut it, leaning her back against the door.

Suddenly you could hear pounding come from the door, only for her to close her eyes and wait for him to leave. She held on the door handle, slowly locking it, and hoped he didn't twist the knob. She sunk her upper teeth into her lower lip as his pounds got softer.

"Please Lilly, I'm begging you, open the door, I want to talk to you." Oliver said.

Lilly shut her eyes tightly and frowned. She wanted to open the door and run into his arms and hold in a tight embrace. She wanted to kiss him, pretend like nothing happened, but she held back and did nothing. She just wanted to patch things up with Miley, before anything else.

"Lilly, I miss you." His voice sounded weak, almost like he was going to cry. "Come on."

Lilly sighed and shook her head. She looked up and saw Trisha watching down on her from the top step. As soon as she caught her eye, Trisha walked down the steps quietly and wrapped her arms around Lilly.

"I just want to talk; I want to be with you, you shouldn't be sad." He pounded the door one last time.

Lilly's arms went around Trisha's waist and held her tightly while burying her face into Trisha's shoulder. She tightly shut her eyes and waited long until she heard Oliver's footsteps walked from the door and away. When she was sure Oliver was gone, she sighed and brought her head up.

"I don't know what to do." Lilly said.

"Well right now, Oliver sounds 'stalkerish'; are you sure you want to avoid him?" Trisha asked and pulled back from the hug.

"I don't know." Lilly uneasily replied and leaned back on the door and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know, the more you avoid him, the more he'll want to see you."

Lilly nodded and swallowed hard. She was scared, he'll eventually think she's avoiding him. Goodness, it was just too much, she had to be stronger for this type of stuff, but she was scared. She can't face him, yet.

"I want to see him, I want to hug him, I want him to make me feel better, but I can't afford any more drama."

Trisha shook her head and furrowed her brows. "Honestly Lilly, you should just forget about Miley and go to Oliver. He's the one that matters now. You've known him since preschool; you've known Miley since 7th grade, who means more to you? You held a close intimate relationship with him, do something about it and don't let go of him." Trisha advised.

Lilly thought long and hard. Trisha was right; she had to go to Oliver. Her next chance will probably be sometime soon, but it scared her, she didn't know how to face him. Oliver and Lilly had been friends since preschool; she was close to him for a long time. She can't let go of him now. Miley wasn't that close of a friend, but still a best friend.

"I'll think about it." Lilly told Trisha. "I don't know if I'll talk to Oliver right away, but I want to do something about Miley."

Trisha nodded and accepted that. She took a hold of Lilly's arm and pulled her toward the kitchen to find some food to make Lilly happy. Lilly need to feel better and fast.

**A/N **So hope you liked this chapter! It's almost over with… Ah. Well hope you liked this chapter!


	23. All I Ask

**Chapter 23 **

**All I Ask  
**

Lilly lay in bed, thinking hard about what happened in the day. She's forgiven by Matt, Miley's avoiding her, and overall, she's avoiding Oliver. That's not how it's supposed to be. She regretted not going to Oliver when she had the chance to. She's running away from her problems, and the worst choice she had at the moment was to run away from him completely, which is not what she wanted.

Lilly closed her eyes, feeling a huge bag of guilt over her with regret and now she no longer had Matt to worry about, she had her two best friends to think about.

She swore under her breath and pulled her sheets up to her chin. She tried hard to clear her mind, but as she did that, she finally drifted off to sleep.

She heard something tapping at her window. It annoyed her, but she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to just stay sleeping, but the tapping grew louder and she opened her eyed and lifted her head, looking at her window but nothing was there. She shook her head and lay her head back down on the bed when she heard a loud knock coming from her balcony door and she knew that was real then.

She opened her eyes and looked to the door where a persons shadow cast against the drapes. She panicked and pulled the blanket up under her chin as she sat up.

"Lilly." The voice whispered from the door as the person knocked again.

Lilly got out of her bed and went to the side of her night table to take an old bat she once used in middle school. She lifted it and let it lean against her shoulder as she walked toward the door, slowly, as the figure stood still next to the door.

"Lilly, are you awake?" The voice asked and as she grew near, the voice sounded familiar.

A knock came from the door again and she stopped to listen what he had to say then, but he said nothing. He stood there for a few more minutes and then walked away from the door. Lilly dropped the bat and instantly went to the door and opened it to see who it could've been and saw Oliver sitting on the balcony, staring straight at her.

"I thought you weren't coming out, I was going to leave." He said as he sat there.

Lilly bit her lip and crossed her arm. "Why are you here?" She asked but Oliver shook her head.

"I wanted to see you, you won't let me." He said as he stood and walked over t o Lilly.

Lilly leaned against the door frame and stared hard at Oliver as his eyes glossed over with the moon shining over his soft face. Lilly took a deep breath and held it until he reached her. He cupped her face and tilted it up until their eyes met.

"I miss you, I need you, I want you, but most of all I love you. Why are you making me wait for you?" He asked as Lilly stared up at him.

Lilly's throat tightened as she slowly breathed out. Her heart thumped hard as if there was no tomorrow. She didn't know how to answer him. She didn't know what was stopping her.

"I…" She started but bit her lip, and slowly shook her head.

"I need you in my life now; I can't let you go, not like this. You're all I need now and you make me wait." He neared her face and slowly dropped his eyelids.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said, only for her lips to be captured by Oliver's in a slow sensual kiss.

Oliver leaned closer and her head moved back until it softly hit the door frame. His hands snaked to her hips and pushed close to her until no space was left between them. Lilly's hands moved to his shoulders, feeling the need to be with him, hold him so closely as if nothing was wrong.

Lilly melted at his touch with his soft kiss smothering her lips, parting them, and kissing her so tenderly. She pulled back, for Oliver to kiss her cheeks, forehead, chin, and the tip of her nose when she felt his hands drop from her body.

She opened her eyes to look at Oliver, but he wasn't there anymore. She startled and looked around, to see nothing. She went to the balcony and looked over it, but he was no where in sight. Her heart pound hard against her chest, feeling as if something pulled away, far away, and it ached. She felt alone.

She pulled back and panicked. She looked around, utterly confused but shook her head.

"Oliver?" She called, but no response.

She wanted Oliver. She needed Oliver right now.

Lilly's eyes fluttered open, breathing hard, ears plugged hearing her heart beat. She sat up on the bed and looked around. It was still night and she wasn't on the balcony which meant that it was only a dream. She pursed her lips and lifted the back of her hand to her forehead feeling cold sweat from it. She took a deep breath and dropped her head. She looked to the clock and saw 2 AM blinking on it.

She kicked off her blanket and pulled the top of her shirt forward. She felt hot, she was sweating. She climbed out of bed and shook her arms. She sat down on her bed and put her hands on her bare thighs.

She closed her eyes and thought of her dream. She needed to confront Oliver now, or at least soon. It wasn't fair that she was shutting him out and she did care for him.

She sighed.

She needed to get out of there, she felt so uncomfortable.

She got up and went into her closet and took a pair of shoes and slipped them on. She then headed for her balcony, opened the door with hot wind hitting her face. For such a quiet night, it felt so hot. A sign that summer was coming.

She closed the door and went to the edge of the balcony. She sucked in air and looked down. She knew what path to climb down from but the fact that her dream was placed here with Oliver.

Lilly shook her head and climbed down the balcony and to the lawn. When she hit ground, she walked across the lawn and went on the sidewalk, dropping her hands to her sides and walked. She stared down at the pavement and thought of nothing except her dream while walking. So many memories with Oliver, so many feelings with him and now she's just avoiding him. That wasn't right. She needed to know when she could talk to him, or if she was even ready to find him.

She stopped in her tracks and looked up at the night sky. She breathed in the warm air and glanced at the moon. She dropped her head and looked forward, staring at the neighborhood park.

She walked toward it and went on the property, looking around for anything suspicious before going completely in. she followed the pavement, staring at her feet walk forward as she was lost in a thought.

She and Matt are okay, she and Oliver aren't, Miley hates her, but hopefully Matt's telling her things… if that's possible. It felt weird. To think everyone hated her now. She was always likable right?

She shook her head. She felt stupid. She had to stop putting herself down. She lifted her head and walked toward a tree she'd always sit by as a child, which wasn't too far. She continued to walk, crossed her arms on the way, and as the tree came to view, the street light face it, showing a boy sitting under the tree.

She stopped in her tracks and decided to go home it was no use coming here now, someone took her spot.

She was about to turn around to go home when she heard someone call for her.

"Lilly?"

Lilly turned back around and the person sitting under the tree slowly got up. Lilly squinted her eyes until she could finally see who it was.

Lilly's mouth went dry as she stood there, watching him walk toward her. She didn't have the need to run away, but she felt a little far from him. At the moment, she didn't know how to react.

"Will you talk to me now?" Oliver inquired as he stopped in his tracks.

Lilly sucked in air and forced her legs to moved forward to walk toward Oliver. She clenched her fists and swallowed hard until she met him. She forced herself to gaze at his face, study his brown eyes, hair, lips, face, everything, and had the sudden urge to hug him.

Oliver lifted his hand from his side, tempting to touch her, but pulled back and shook his head. He turned around and headed back for the tree, where he was sitting down and leaned against the bark.

Lilly was stunned that Oliver didn't touch her or talk to her. He wanted to talk to her since the afternoon, but now, he's walking back after asking her if she would talk to him, it was confusing. Was he afraid of her?

"Aren't you going to say something?" Lilly asked as she walked toward him at his spot.

Oliver sighed. "Now you decide to talk to me?"

Lilly felt a pang of guilt in her chest. Why was he being so difficult?

"If you want me to leave, I-"

"No." Oliver shook his head. "I'm being stupid, sorry. Why did you come here so late at night?"

"I just came to calm down. I had a strange dream." Lilly frowned, only for Oliver to drop his head.

"Sorry. What was your dream about?" Oliver asked.

Lilly walked closer to Oliver until she stood just a foot before him. He stared at her and Lilly's eyes glossed over as she reached forward and took his hand.

"It was about you." She lightly squeezed it.

Oliver nodded and bit his lip. He suddenly pulled her close and hugged her tightly. His hand to the back of her head as his arm wrapped around her waist. He pressed his face into the side of her head, holding her ever so closely.

Lilly slowly brought her hands up to Oliver's back and hugged him. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. She tightened her grip, making sure he wouldn't let go, and suddenly felt tears streaming down her face. She felt better, being here with Oliver, but the burden of being with him, it scared her. She was never in a serious relationship until she and Oliver dated. Now that everything's clean, does she want to still be in this relationship?

"I miss you. I'm sorry, I'm being such an ass and this is our first meeting since the fight but I don't know what to do." His voice cracked as he held her even closer. "I gave you my all, I never wanted this relationship with Miley, but I can't stand being away from you. You're the person I see myself in the future with; I don't want to let you go… just stay with me." He rambled, but Lilly could hear how hurt he felt.

She never realized how emotional Oliver was, or the fact that he even had emotion. He's showing the sides of him made her feel even worse. He is a man after all; she didn't know he'd react like this.

Lilly's heart dropped as she rubbed his back. "I'm sorry."

Tears fell and nothing could stop them now. Lilly regretted leaving him just like that the night Miley and Matt found out and with the dream, all made sense. She wanted to be with Oliver.

"You don't need to be sorry. I pushed you to going out with me, I tried so hard to get you to kiss me, admit you still love me, and in the end, you get hut. I can't forgive myself, I'm a horrible boyfriend." Oliver's arms slipped from Lilly's to his sides and sighed.

"No, you're not horrible!" Lilly held on to him tighter as her face dropped to his shoulder.

"I am and I'm making you cry now." Oliver sighed.

"Gosh! Will you just stop?" Lilly said as she pulled back. "You're not horrible, you're nice, sweet, probably the best thing that has happened in my life. I can't stop thinking about you for one second and now you're saying you're horrible to me. Think about how I feel? Stop putting yourself down and just listen!" Lilly snapped as tears continued to streak her face.

Oliver stayed quiet and reached for Lilly. "Sorry, it's just, I'm being jealous. You got to talk to Matt, you never talked to me, and it made me feel like you wanted to be with Matt. I don't want to lose you like that… after I just started seeing you again."

Lilly gazed up at Oliver's face as Oliver reached to cup her cheek. He wiped a tear away as Lilly shook her head. Still, she wanted something more. A part of her wanted to know how exactly he felt, what he'd do to be with her because right now, as much as she wanted to be with him, it felt different.

"I would do anything just to talk to you again, to hold you, to kiss you, I've had so much to hold in, and I'm not fair." Oliver shook his head.

Lilly pursed her lips and reached for the front of his shirt. "I want you to show me why I should be with you. I love you, I really do, and I just don't think I can face so much drama, especially since Miley hates me."

Oliver shook his head. "If you really cared about our relationship, you wouldn't let Miley into it. If you want to be fully committed now, you'd forget Miley and just be with me."

Lilly frowned and dropped her gaze. "If only it was that easy. Before Miley came, you were there for me obviously, but she was a girl, my first best friend that's a girl. She was there when you left…" Lilly let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said and took Lilly's hand, pulling it back toward the tree.

Lilly followed and watched as Oliver sat on the ground. Lilly sat next to him and put her hand on his thigh as he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. Lilly shut her eyes and leaned against him.

"Are we friends now?" Oliver asked and she nodded.

"I'm having mood swings." She furrowed her brows.

"Are you-" Oliver started and Lilly shook her head.

"I take pills Oliver." She said as if she read Oliver's mind. "Plus it would be too early. Maybe it's almost that time of the month."

Oliver smirked and kissed the top of her head. He took in her scent, almost drunken by it, and shut his eyes. It should be like this, it should always feel this right, but Miley. It had to be Miley who liked him. Why couldn't she just stay with Jake?

"Don't worry about me Oliver. I feel like it got even more complicated." Lilly lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Words can not describe how much you mean to me." Oliver started. "In my eyes, you're the perfect girl. I couldn't even think, knowing that you and Matt were together. I'm jealous, I pretend that I didn't care, but I did care. I want your heart to be with me and me only. I've liked you for so long and I'm sorry if I'm such a pain in the ass, but you're different. You're not like the girls I dated. You're perfect in every way and you don't need to change. I would take you, even if you were that same tomboy I used to know, I wouldn't care. I know what's in your heart; I fell for your personality. I love you and only you." Oliver recited as he held that gaze with Lilly.

Lilly's chest filled with warmness as she took his words in. He cared for her, a whole lot, and she cared for him too. She saw him in the future, she'd love to have his kids one day, married, happy, loving, everything.

"You were always in my spotlight. So many times have I felt a connection with you so strong that nothing could break it. You're the only girl in my eyes Lilly.

Lilly felt tears escape as she blushed deep. She wished Oliver would just shut up. It made her feel embarrassed to know that he was talking to her like this. Saying such great things, things she never once considered herself to be.

They stared at each other and Lilly softly smiled. Oliver pressed his forehead against hers. She shut her eyes and felt Oliver's warm breath on her lips. She thought of the dream and soon felt pressure on her lips.

The dream dropped and reality kicked in. this time, it wasn't a dream, it was for real. She can feel it, feel him. She lifted her hand to his chest and felt his heart beat fast from the thin shirt. She was surprised it was beating so fast. Maybe he was nervous.

Oliver and Lilly parted and she smiled warmly.

"Everything better?" Oliver asked.

"Little. Just hope Matt talk to Miley or something-"

"-And forgive you?"

Something of random said. The two looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Miley's figure walk toward them. Lilly felt a little nervous as Oliver's arm dropped.

"Look-" Lilly started as she started to get up.

"Sit." Miley said as she drew closer.

Lilly sat still, uncomfortable, as Miley took a seat next to her. Lilly bit her lip and looked at Oliver who stared straight ahead.

"Don't make it like I'm a stranger." Miley ordered.

Lilly shrugged. "I honestly don't know what to say except sorry times a million and I should die for being such a bitch." Lilly pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them.

Miley shook her head. "I missed you two too much to hate you and Matt told me everything. Miley replied.

Lilly nodded. "I see. So what are we going to do now? It's been a few days, you should hate me."

Miley scoffed. "I don't think hating you would be the best thing right now. Why didn't you tell me you and Oliver was dating? Even in Seattle? You know how that makes me feel? The fact that I found out that way?"

Lilly was shocked to see how blunt Miley was being, but she needed to be truthful. Matt really did something to calm Miley down, she thought Miley would kill her with a gun right now, but she didn't. It's better to come out now.

"I never knew he would come here. I didn't want to start something that I'd regret in the end. I thought that Seattle was going to be the last place I saw Oliver, that's why we broke up then." Lilly frowned.

"Well, I honestly don't know what to do, but I can't ignore you forever." Miley resolved as she put a hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"How about me?" Oliver asked.

Miley softly chuckled. "I'll learn to forgive you two. First, what we need to do is trust each other, start off clean."

"Okay." Lilly put her chin on her knees. "How?"

"Well, first I'd like to say I don't mind you and Oliver dating, it will take some getting used to, but I realized that I might like someone else." Miley bit her lip.

Lilly smirked and knew exactly who she was talking about. She might've gotten Oliver, but Matt probably said he loved her or something. Hmm, Miley does swing from one guy to another quickly.

"Anyone want to go to Sally's?" Oliver suggested, finally.

"I don't thing it will be opened now, it's pretty late." Miley replied.

"Well, even if I have this huge guilt hung over me, let's just head home. Start off clean tomorrow." Lilly suggested and got up from her seat.

The rest nodded and said their goodbyes as they headed home. Something new to experience, something different; hopefully everything will be better in the end.

**A/N **It seems like I changed a lot of your views about Matt in the last chapter. Ah. No sequel after this, but there will be one final Loliver I'll write after this and my Camp Rock fan fiction. I don't know if the next chapter is the final, or the second to the final. I have to think it over. I'm sorry for the lateness and such, I've been busy. Seriously, I'm so sorry! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and hope it didn't confuse you.


	24. Remember When

A/N I AM SO SORRY I WAS AWAY FOR A LONG TIME I've been busy. I've been trying to enjoy my last year of high school before going off to college and I've started dating again so that's also what's been keeping me busy. I'm sorry! I mean I never meant to leave this fic hanging and with the new loliver ep out, I've gotten back into loliver and here I am. I'm going to write one more loliver fic before I decide if I want to retire haha. I'm just too busy nowadays. Oh I'm also looking for a job. I'm on spring break for two weeks right now… okay I should probably stop rambling and I doubt many people would read this last chapter, I mean it has been MONTHS since I last posted which again I am very sorry.

**Epilogue**

**Remember When**

_5 Months later… _

"Miley, I don't think this is a good idea." Lilly's loudly said as Miley took a hold of her wrist and pulled her to a house.

The two were walking toward a party, their first frat party to be exact, and Lilly didn't know what the hell she was doing there. Miley dragged her around their new school all day and the only time she stopped was when Matt invited Miley to this party.

Ever since the break up between Lilly and Matt happened, Matt finally gained him courage to ask Miley out and she gladly said yes. They've been going out since then things became better between Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. Miley and Lilly even share an apartment near the school they go to.

"Relax Lilly, Matt says this is a good party and he'll be here so he'll keep us safe. You can just be a loyal girlfriend and stand around and don't accept any drinks from anyone." Miley said as she dogged people walking toward them and out the door.

Loud music filled the room into a techno rock song and people jumped to their excitement. Lilly hugged herself as some random guy bumped into her. It made Lilly feel even more uncomfortable. She's at a party with college people, it's nothing like the usual high school parties she went to, this is supposed to be worse and she could already tell how bad the party is.

"Miley I want to go home!" Lilly exclaimed but Miley shook her head.

"Just relax okay?" Miley looked at Lilly. "I'm going to find Matt, stay here."

Lilly's eyes widened in fear as she looked around and Miley dropped Lilly's wrist and shook her head. She lightly patted Lilly's back and smiled.

"You'll be fine." Miley lastly said before leaving to find Matt.

Lilly frowned and looked around. All around were people getting drunk, doing drinking games, making out, and dancing. Last time she went to a party similar like this, she got drunk and wanted to kill someone. She sighed and decided to go outside for a breather. It was what she needed at the moment.

She pushed past people and went outside to the backyard. She found a long chair and sat down, only to hear beer bottles being thrown outside a window, hitting the ground near her. She shook her head and crossed her legs. Stupid parties.

She glanced around here, a few feet away there was a couple making out on a chair and she didn't mind, just as long as they kept their clothes on, she was fine.

She closed her eyes and thought of Oliver. She missed him but she wouldn't see him until the following week and she missed him. Through all the drama that they went through, he was always there and again, they're apart. From seeing each other everyday to not seeing him at all, she missed him and it felt horrible.

"It this seat taken next to you?"

Lilly heard someone say behind her and lightly jumped. She flushed and shook her head.

"No one sits there." she replied and crossed her arms. Now she felt worried. She hoped it wasn't some creepy guy who wanted to get in her pants. She heard of stories, drug rape, yeah, she was thinking of the worst possible things that could happen while she was here. She was prepared! Oh and her mom told her to watch out when she called her earlier that day.

Lilly felt the chair move and someone sit behind her on her chair. She bit her lip and felt her guard up.

"So, how's the party?" The boy asked.

"It's alright, I guess. You know my boyfriends inside and I don't think he'd like it if you sat so close to me." Lilly said, only to feel the guy move behind her and put an arm over her chest. He pulled her close to him and she felt alarmed so she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Get away!" she exclaimed and got up fast to see who it was.

She gaped at the boy hunched over and realized that it was her Olliepop.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she sat back down on the lounge chair and pulled him up and hugged him. She tightened her arms over her boyfriend as he coughed and hugged her back.

"It's okay Lilly." He said in a voice as if he was still in pain.

Lilly smiled and pressed her head against his neck. She closed her eyes and felt as if her stomach was in knots. Her heart beat fast and she took in his scent. It had been forever since she last saw him, why is he here now? Especially since he's not supposed to be here and is supposed to be in Seattle with his family.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He tightened his grip around her and breathed in deeply. "Do you want me to leave, love?" He said with a smile on his face and kissed the top of his head.

"No it's just weird, you're here and I unexpectedly bump into you at a party, what more do I say? I missed you Oliver, and now I'm surprised we didn't play it like how we first met at that one party when I realized it was you." She rolled her eyes and thought of how they first met after he moved.

"I was going to make it like I didn't know you and make it like how it was when we first met again, but I missed you too much. I wanted a hug, a kiss even, which by the way, I'm still waiting on." He chuckled and moved back.

Lilly looked him in the eye and grinned widely. She put her hands on his face and brushed her thumbs against his cheeks. "I heart you." She said and he grinned.

"I heart you more." He winked.

Lilly leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

'_I love you'_

A/N again thank you for reading and I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected. To be honest I don't even remember what happened in this fic but I tried to remember and so far this is what I came up with. Thanks for reading! I heart you!


End file.
